Big Trouble in Little Hogwarts!
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: 1 year old Harry is given by Petunia to a cousin of the Evans family and his friends. Watch as those who have beaten the Sorcereor of the East Lo Pan, raise a young Harry to face his destiny. Because unlike others...they have experience! Crossover!
1. Prologue

Folks the story is now getting a beta to help me out. Please be patient as you will notice only this chapter at the moment is the one fixed. So please say thank you to _**Ezmerelda**_ for taking time out to aide me and do give her time to catch up.

**_Prologue_**

**_England_**

To say that Petunia Dursley was disturbed by the child who looked at her with need was an understatement. The woman was downright terrified. She did not want her nephew here at all, and to find him and the letter, scared her more than she would care to admit. Vernon wanted to ignore it, but knowing of her sister and her freakish ways...

Well, Vernon left for work in a bit of a temper and most likely would be coming back in a mood; a mood that could potentially hurt this little boy in such a way that could leave her alone and her husband in jail. She couldn't have that, but the letter insists that it must be Evans blood to make the little boy, not mention her and her family, safe from those who would seek vengeance.

That's when it hit her.

Running to the phone, she first made a call to Vernon. He was already in a temper, but when his wife told him what she intended to do, it lightened his mood considerably. He was willing to tolerate the child for however long it took the other man to get there and collect the boy.

Once she had gotten off the phone, the woman called the operator...

"Long distance please."

**Hold on...**

Waiting a couple of minutes, Petunia was rewarded by the voice of another.

**How can I help you?**

"I need to make an international call."

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

Jack Burton was stunned as he disconnected the call from his cousin Petunia. It was lucky that he had given her and Lily Grace's number last time he had seen them both. His lawyer girlfriend had been able to track him down on one of his many truck routes that he did to earn extra money.

He didn't mind how she always wanted to try and save more Chinese girls from being used as slaves. It was how they kind of met anyway, right before the incident with the cursed Chinese Wizard/Sorcerer Lo Pan.

Killing the wizard and saving her, and his best friend's wife Miao Yin, was not easy. Killing his three main minions was a feat in itself too. But both women were apparently part of a prophecy that had the potential to bring that man back from his inhuman life.

Luckily, Wang Chi, Jack's buddy, had asked him in desperation to help save her. And according to Egg Shen, the old fart who still asked him time to time to help him with something or other, Jack was lucky too.

That was how he got involved with helping the old man. Egg Shen had hinted that Jack had a part to play in something else as well, involving another wizard who is very much like Lo Pan, but he had yet to show his face.

Either way, it was bringing Jack into contact with the Far Eastern magical world, and hence he had more money and a few more conveniences for his truck and for Gracie. She and Wang Chi owned a restaurant together that had become a safe haven for magical users, and after getting a law degree, Gracie even found more work to so that she kept occupied during the weeks he was away.

To hear Lily was a western version of the Lo Pan incident, dead along with her husband and leaving their one year old son, and Petunia wanting Jack to take the child...well, that was different.

Ashamed to call this woman his relative at the moment, Jack told Petunia he would get back to her as soon as he spoke to Gracie and the others back in Chinatown. Until then, the woman agreed to keep the little boy and await Jack's call.

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

Gracie nodded her head as she listened to Jack speak. Gracie was grateful that he had returned to her and the others after he had left not too long ago. Things between them had only gotten better.

Sure he could still be a boorish moronic idiot at times and make her so mad, but other times, his odd sayings and his strong heart would make her love him even more.

He had grown in spirit and in strength, making her love him even more.

As Gracie repeated the words to the others who would be involved in this, she smiled at Egg Shen's thoughtful look. She knew he was thinking how interesting it would be to teach a western-born baby the magic of the east as he grew. Gracie also knew the elderly Chinese man would be a good babysitter for when she worked.

Wang Chi and Miao Yin already have their hands full with their son Takedo, who, based on what they understand, is a year older at the most than Jack's little relative who needs a home.

There were many people here who could help a baby boy who had lost his parents to have a normal and happy life...well, as normal as it gets around Chinatown anyway.

"Jack if you don't call her back and tell her right now, then I am finding the first flight out to collect your baby cousin..."

**Are you and the others sure, Gracie?**

"Of course we are Jack!" Wang Chi exclaimed loudly as he was greeting people coming in to eat at that moment. "I still owe you for saving Miau Yin!"

**All right, I will let Petunia know, you have the number right?** Jack replied as he chuckled. His further response was something that made the others laugh as Gracie groans.

**Gracie**

"Yes..."

**I will let her know to expect a call from you concerning your arrival and what time you can expect to come and get him.**

"All right..."

**And Gracie? I love you.**

"I love you to Jack." She replied as she also said her goodbyes. Her own emerald eyes flashed with love at the thought of the dark haired man who had won her heart. Despite his brashness, and bad lines when they first met, he was courageous and would not quit helping others out.

After all, he helped Egg Shen hold everyone together that day in Lo Pan's palace.

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_A week later _**

**_England_**

Wang Chi had been thoughtful and mentioned the fact that his family's kin, the Changs, live somewhere north of Surrey. Considering it would be easier on the pocketbook, Gracie met with them and their daughter, a two- going on three-year-old named Cho, before going to the Dursley's.

Adorable to a tee, Cho was a curious and yet smart bundle as she quizzed Gracie on what she had brought with her. When the family met Gracie at the airport, they seemed to be a little bit odd - staring at things with wide eyed wonder...but it mattered not, with them she had a place to stay for a few days while she went and retrieved Jack's cousin.

While out and about, Gracie came across a toy store, and bought some toys to help Jack's little relative grow accustomed to his new situation. Among them was a toy stuffed dog that she found absolutely adorable and a little push truck.

Upon arrival, she had contacted the Dursley's, but instead of reaching Petunia, Gracie reached Petunia's husband. That vile man's air of superiority made her skin crawl, and his complaints about her being a bloody Yank didn't help either. As Gracie tried to resist the urge to deck something, Petunia came on the line and promptly gave Gracie directions to her home.

Arriving in a simple rental car, Gracie gathered her wits and the simple toy dog in her hand and approached the door with caution. After knocking a few times, the door was opened by an extremely rotund man, who made her sick with his leering gaze.

"Can I speak to Petunia Dursley please? Her cousin Jack asked me to come and get Harry and take him back to the states with us."

The man's face turned a dark purple as he yelled rather loudly, "Petunia Darling, they're here about the freak!"

An outraged look crossed Gracie's features at the man's rudeness. She was soon greeted by Petunia Dursley. Tall and blonde, Petunia was as supernaturally thin as her husband was fat. Petunia shoved a basket of things, including a single stuffed animal, toward Gracie at the same time she was roughly pulling a little boy from behind her.

"Here, take him! We want nothing to do with him." Petunia stated as she all but pushed the little boy into Gracie, who bent down quickly to keep him from falling down the short steps. Gracie's eyes blazed angrily in rage at the treatment of the child. Gently she bent down to find a crying little boy with raven black hair and dark green eyes that shine.

"There, there..."

Placing the toy dog momentarily in the basket, Gracie glares with pure anger as she sees the obvious bruises on the little boy's tender skin. Wanting to simply get him out of there, she picks him up carefully cringing a bit at his cries. With the basket in hand, Gracie gently carried Harry to the rental car, which included a child safety seat that the rental company had been thoughtful enough to provide for her.

Settling Harry in his safety seat, Gracie noted that, while he was no longer crying, he still continued to sniffle and seemed confused and upset at the strange woman who was not his mummy. As the basket came from behind her, his eyes lit up at the two toys he saw within.

"Moo'y...P'foo!"

Startled by his outburst, Gracie was confused for a moment at the gestures he was making. Realizing he was attempting to reach for the stuffed toys, Gracie handed them to him. Gracie could not help but smile as he grinned at the toys.

"T'nk yu"

Smiling, she ruffled his hair noting with confusion at the scar upon his forehead. "You are most welcome Harry. My name is Gracie."

"G...g...ce?"

Seeing his attempts to say her name, Gracie got down on her knees outside the open car door. Harry looked at her in puzzlement from his place in the safety seat. "How would you like to come home with me, Harry?"

"H'me? Mummy? Da-da?"

A sad look crossed Gracie's face. Jack had told her that, according to Petunia, Harry's parents were murdered by someone very much like Lo Pan. "No sweetheart." She said softly. "They're gone to a better place..."

Somehow, despite not even being two years old, Harry understood the gentle words and hugged the two toys tightly. Gracie can tell that he understands. "Let's go home to your cousin Jack. For as he always claims he says little one, home is where the heart is. And my home is next door to your soon to be Uncle Wang Chi and Aunt Miao Yin."

Closing the door and driving away, Gracie does not notice the two relieved faces peering at her from a haze of wind. Both barely transparent, James and Lily Potter gave a sigh of pure happiness..._Harry was safe._


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

Folks just so you know, these first few chapters are going to be time skips.

**Chapter 1**

**Chinatown**

**Five Years Later**

Gracie could not help but giggle as Harry and Takedo ran Jack and Wang Chi ragged. Her husband of going on four years was home for the next two weeks, enjoying the time with his wife and newly adopted son.

But right now, much to the amusement of herself and Miao Yin, the two boys were running the men ragged, trying to evade that oh so dreaded bath time. Gracie laughed out loud as Harry, following Takedo, squeezed through a spot underneath the table. Jack let out an irate snort as Wang Chi groaned.

"Even with that potion Egg Shen made for us years ago, Wang, those two are too damn quick!"

"Tell me about it!"

Years ago, before the final battle to save both Miao Yin and Gracie, they, along with their allies, the Chang Sings, had taken a concoction from Egg Shen that would give them the magical abilities necessary to face Lo Pan and his three Generals: Rain, Thunder, and Lightning. The three generals each had their own army, the Wi Kong, the mortal enemies of the Sings.

Lo Pan himself gave the same concoction to his three loyal generals years before. The magic granted by the concoction does not always manifest the same way for each person taking it. Rain manifested supernatural quickness, Thunder demonstrated intense strength. Both men were more enforcers than anything, especially with the gifts that arose in them after drinking.

Thunder was a martial artist and Rain could not be matched by any swordsman alive. With the quickness he now had, he could do things that no one could or would be able to match for centuries. And as time passed, Thunder's strength increased until he could grind cement into dust without even trying.

As for Lightning, the magic literally manifested in him, and with Lo Pan's teachings, Lightning learned to control storms.

And so it was with Jack, Wang Chi and the others. Even with all of them manifesting new abilities, none could get past the three generals and get to Lo Pan, save perhaps Jack and Wang Chi. Wang manifested the same supernatural speed that Rain possessed, evening the score and allowing him to distract that general, leaving Jack free to help out Gracie and find Miao Yin.

And, of course, Jack showed no physical manifestation at all...but it quickly became apparent that Jack had received luck - but not just occasional bouts of luck, the constant good luck Jack received was enough to make even a leprechaun jealous.

Not only did Jack possess extraordinary luck, he could also share the luck with his allies. Jack ran to the aide of Wang Chi, who, after taking out Rain, was using his speed to outrun Thunder. Jack's luck allowed him to find Lo Pan and the others.

In an effort to kill Jack, Lo Pan attempted to throw a curse at him. Like Jack's baby cousin did to a degree, Jack somehow caught and reflected the curse back at the ancient man whose immortality had been stripped away earlier the same night.

Wang Chi came in at that moment and caught his fiancée as Lo Pan was destroyed. Thunder, who had followed after Wang Chi, attempted to destroy everyone by blowing himself up, out of loyalty to Lo Pan.

Jack once again used his luck to lead his allies through a place he had never been before and got them out. Lightning attempted to stop them, but Jack stopped him by dropping a stone statue on the man's head.

All in all it was a phenomenal gift. Too bad Jack always takes the credit, saying, "It's all in the reflexes."

Jack's attention was returned to the present as two of the Chang Sings came to his and Wang's rescue, each catching and carrying a squirming child, chuckling at the obvious ownage of the two men by their sons.

"AWWW! Put us down, Akira!" Harry yelled loudly as Takedo did the same to a man named Miroku.

"No can do, little dude," Miroku answered as he found two women ready to collect them. "We do that and I do believe your mums would kill us."

"You got that right." Gracie chirped. The black haired boy knew that look on his mother's face and stilled. Takedo was also subdued as he was led by the ear by Miao Yin back home for his bath. Thus, the two were successfully captured and taken off to their individual homes for baths.

In the midst of the excitement, an old and dear friend walked in.

"Jack Burton, it is good to see you again."

The taller man's eyes widened at the sight of the elderly man walking into the room, and a brilliant smile lit up his face. Jack wrapped his arms around the elderly gentlemen in greeting.

"Egg! Old buddy, old pal, how you been?"

"Fine, fine, went to visit the motherland." Egg Shen replied. "How are my grandchildren, hmmm?"

Chuckling, the men talked animatedly with their elderly friend about the antics of 5-year-old Harry and 6-year-old Takedo. In the midst of a spirited re-telling of an incident involving lo mein noodles, a very wet and very naked 5-year-old emerged out of nowhere with a loud pop.

Jack stared in confusion at his dripping son, as Gracie came running into the restaurant shouting, "Jack! Harry just..." Luckily, the only people in the restaurant at the time were those they trusted implicitly.

"I know honey, he's here..."

Startled at his words, Gracie stepped further in to see her naked little boy grinning confusedly at her. Gracie picked him up to take him home, but paused in surprise at the visitor. With a quick hug and kiss in greeting to the elderly Chinese wizard, Gracie returned home with her wayward son.

"I see it is good that I had the feeling it was time to return from the homeland. My student is ready for me at last!" Egg Shen exclaimed with some satisfaction.

Jack and the others just looked in surprise at the old man's grinning face.

"This early?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Egg Shen replied firmly as he returned Jack's look. "With magic comes great responsibility, Jack Burton. If he is beginning to explode with it now, it is best he learns control while he can. By the time I am done with him, he will be not only quite strong but will be in full control of that which is his."

"It's all right with me old man...but you know you're going to have to clear it with Gracie first."

Egg Shen could not help but pale and tremble, while the other men could not help but laugh. Grace Law-Burton, also known as Gracie, had a reputation in Chinatown as a stubborn, pig-headed lawyer willing to rip people a new one when extremely aggravated.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**One hour later**

Gracie nodded her head in agreement as Jack relayed his conversation with Egg Shen to her. To Jack's surprise, Gracie didn't argue with Egg Shen's assessment of Harry's readiness for training. The dark blonde woman just raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Jack, I may not like it, but I have to think logically. Harry is magical, and we know Egg Shen. The old man would be someone we can trust to take care of him and help Harry gain some semblance of control. It would be bad if Harry lost it, especially in school where he could hurt others."

In the other room, Harry was trying to mimic Egg Shen's ability to channel vibrant purple energy through his hands. Harry thought it was the coolest thing he had ever seen.

Harry groaned in frustration before concentrating harder. Half a moment later, he let out a yelp of delight as faint traces of green started to emerge. Egg Shen was at first surprised but then proud of the young man.

It was a simple trick that even his own teachers used to test him, but he'd never seen the test done on one so young.

At only 5-years-old, Harry would become the youngest person ever to learn the ancient magic of the Far East. Most students of this discipline were not taken till they were at least twice Harry's age.

But Harry was obviously ready, considering that he apparated by accident, and then was able to manifest the initial sparks of energy between his hands.

Egg Shen was so lost in his thoughts that it took Harry pulling on his coat pocket to bring him out. Harry held his hands proudly up, showing crackles of green energy ricocheting through his palms with radical speed.

"Very good Harry," Egg Shen smiled, "now can you spread out your hands further and do it again? I believe you will find it harder."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**England**

Sirius Black was languishing in Azkaban prison, waiting for a trial that would never come and worrying over his godson. Every time a human guard came by, he had to ask after Harry. He didn't care if they beat him, called him a traitor or anything else, he just had to know.

Coughing, he looked out the bars at the hallucinations that had been appearing to him from time to time lately. If there were anyone around to hear, they would hear him saying over and over, "I can't hear you Prongs, Tiger Lily...I can't."

Frustrated looks crossed the features of both apparitions as Sirius started rocking back and forth on the dirty cot in his cell, looking miserable. The ghostly man transformed into a stag and placed his pale head into Sirius' lap as the ghostly woman sat next to him.

The ghostly presences offered him some semblance of sanity, allowing him to fall into a fitful sleep. Sirius was only at peace then, their presence was the only way he could dream of a time that should have been.

In his dreams, he sees young Harry with his parents, and hears them welcoming him home.

_"Uncle Padfoot!"_

_"Hey Prongslet!" _

As he slept and began to calm, the stag and woman look at one another with sorrow and pity. The proximity of the dementors does not allow for much by way of communication. Because they are not truly of this world, the only way the man-stag and woman can offer some comfort to Sirius is to just be with him. The dementors open his mind in order to steal his good memories, but it also allows his spirit friends to offer comfort.

_"James... We need to find a way to get Sirius out of here."_

_"I know Lily. I know." The stag replied as it shifted into a man with messy hair and glasses. "But we can't. It was what we agreed to, remember? It was the only thing he would allow so that we could make sure Harry was safe."_

_The woman frowned as she looked up towards the ceiling, as if pleading to someone up there to listen. "Still, it's not right, James. Sirius is innocent! You and I both know that!"_

_"I know Lily, I know. But it was the price we paid, for him to let someone else take Harry, rather than your sister. At least with your cousin..."_

_"He will have someone to teach him. I know, James. Who would think that Lo Pan and Voldemort had the same ideals hundreds of years apart? The only difference between them is that Lo Pan succeeded, James. He succeeded for nearly 1,000 years!"_

_"The point is that he only nearly succeeded. Your cousin is strong. You are strong. That same strength is in Harry's blood. We knew that we would have to pay a price Lily, to keep that future we saw from happening. Harry will grow with Jack and his wife Gracie, until you know who returns. So let us do what we can to save the only two family members he has left - His uncles."_


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 2**

**Three years later**

Crashing into the mats hard, 8 year old Harry Potter looked up at his grinning sensei, the new leader of the Chang Sings Akira. Harry had begun lessons with him at the request of his dad. Joining Harry in the fighting was his best friend Takedo. Although not as magical as Harry was, Takedo had indeed inherited something from his changed father, Wang Chi and his mother, Miao Yin.

"OW!"

Speaking of his friend, Takedo had just landed beside Harry and was currently rubbing the back of his head with a free hand. Grimacing at the slight lump already forming on the back of his head, he whined, "Sensei, do you think you can throw us just a little less painfully?"

"Land like he showed you and it would not be so painful," spoke Wang Chi from the doorway. "But then as Jack Burton always say, if a guy bigger than you throws you to the floor, telling you to stay down, you say, 'YES SIR!' And stay down."

Turning toward the voice of Wang Chi, the boys noticed Jack entering the dojo. Despite the aches and pains they will most definitely feel later, the two boys delightedly raced to Jack and hugged him.

After being greeted enthusiastically by the children, Jack offered his arm in greeting to Akira. The other man responded in the way of the Chang Sing by patting Jack on the back. "How was the trip?"

The trip of course was one Egg, had sent Jack and Gracie on as a vacation. Gracie as of late had been feeling overworked, as she had become a full partner in her law firm. And well, all the extra added cases were driving her to exhaustion.

Luckily, the other partners had noticed this and insisted that she go on vacation, which pleased her husband greatly. As she entered the dojo behind Jack, she clears her throat dramatically and points to her cheek demanding a hello all her own from her green-eyed boy.

Rolling his eyes in exaggeration, Harry goes over and caters to her desire for attention from her son.

"Feel better Mom?"

"Much better squirt." Gracie replied with a grin as she ruffled his hair. Takedo was not immune, and received the same treatment, glaring from the same green eyes that his mother Miao Yin possessed.

It is extremely rare for anyone of far eastern descent to have light colored eyes. Takedo was only the second known case of actual green eyes to come to their attention, and his mother, Miao Yin, was first. Takedo's eyes were a bright emerald green, much like Harry's, which were darker than the creamy jade of Miao Yin's.

Takedo's eyes were beautiful set against his pale skin and fine black hair, and made him as exotic looking as his mother. At 9-years-old, Takedo already had women of all races and ages tripping over themselves to please him. It was only through the strict sense of honor instilled in him by Gracie and Miao Yin, that he was humble and polite in spite of the attention.

Jack, on the other hand, brought out the goofy side of both boys and allowed them to be normal kids.

"Did you get us something, Mom?"

Gracie raised a delicate eyebrow, the look making Harry feel sheepish for even asking. Then, with a smile, she handed over some books for him, and fighting gloves for Takedo. Harry squeezed her tightly in a hug as Akira looked on with indulgence.

After giving the boys a few moments to look through their presents, Akira deftly plucked the books from their hands and set the boys to practicing once again.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Two hours later**

Exhausted, sore, and stiff, Harry was poring over the incantations that Egg Shen had placed in front of him. These particular incantations were to create soldiers of pure light to fight off the dark ones.

Harry read that a long ago Emperor was killed by these creatures, creatures that seemingly sucked the light and then his very essence right out of him. His son, who had succeeded him as Emperor, had desired vengeance and commanded his greatest sorcerers to come up with something that could destroy them. After much trial and error, they succeeded in creating the antithesis of the dark ones - creatures of pure light.

Using several stones of Jade, Amethyst, and Quartz, Harry set about practicing the incantations to bring them into being. According to the scrolls, these stones were found to be the most effective anchors for the light creatures.

Similarly, the dark ones required the use of onyx, magnetite, and other dark foci minerals as their base. The anchors allowed the dark ones to fly free and be the soulless creatures that they were with ease. These stones contained their connections to the living world, allowing them to feed and destroy.

The three stones in front of Harry were his initial beginner's stones. It would take time for Harry to be able to use the diamonds or even the emeralds that better suited him. According to the scrolls, it would be a time consuming process for the magic to adapt them. So, until they have that time, Harry uses the three beginner stones, with which to practice and to learn.

Hands crackling with green energy, Harry sets about infusing the stone with his power.

Egg Shen, who has been watching all this time, just nods his head as he turns back to running his store. The elderly man was indeed proud of the progress the little boy has made. Showing him to control his magic had indeed been a boon all those years ago when he was but a boy.

In fact, the training enabled Harry to even advance to learning to brew potions. Most of the potions he learned to brew were the standard everyday ones that Shen sold in his store; mostly for healing and protecting. Shen even had Harry work out a truth potion for a woman that would teach her husband a lesson in staying faithful.

Needless to say, the customer was very happy with the result; it turns out that her husband's faithlessness was worse than what she had heard through the grapevine. She used what she learned and divorced the man a week later.

It was practical lessons like that that helped Harry to learn to control his gifts. Not only did he learn, but he was able to help others with his gifts. It was much better than sitting around in some school, being limited by other children who either were not as gifted or just didn't care, or worse, with teachers that just didn't care. Even now, compared to most children his age in the schools, Harry was far more advanced.

At a yelp of surprise and pain that emits from the back room, Egg Shen simply shakes his head and greets a customer who has approached the counter with a variety of herbs in hand.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**England**

While James stayed in Azkaban to try and keep some semblance of sanity within Sirius, Lily found herself beside a werewolf known only as Moony. The humanity within him was currently buried deep, allowing her to speak to him.

Remus could not hear her, but the wolf could. The wolf was just as much a part of her dear friend and in school had done his share in trying to keep James and Sirius in line. Just as Lily had been trying to communicate with Remus, Moony had also been making an effort to communicate with his human counterpart.

The ghostly woman curled up beside the werewolf as it let out a low whine. _"Harry is safe, Moony my old friend."_ She said softly. _"But it is Padfoot I am worried about."_

The wolf attempted to lick her hand as another whine emits from the muzzle in pain. Moony had listened to Lily when she had tracked him down initially. Sharing a body with a human, he picked up a few things, and was by no means stupid.

When he heard his friend and supposed pack brother was the true traitor and still alive, it left him incensed at the suffering it caused. So far, his human half wanted to reject the instincts he was offering for use.

_"You have to get Remus to listen to you, my friend. Padfoot is in trouble of dying. He needs someone to believe in him."_

The wolf nodded his head and listened. In the back of their shared mind, Moony could hear his counterpart sleeping. Several times the wolf has tried to nudge him awake, but he was stubborn.

In a way, that stubbornness is why the Wolf likes his human half, for it is nice not to have to be the one in charge all the time. Still, Moony misses its favored pack brother, the one known as Padfoot, as much as it misses Prongs. Both had done so much to help his human side accept his presence, by giving and sharing of their own.

Those two were its kin, its litter mates more than the other. The other which according to what he understands was the true traitor. This was indeed most vexing. Hearing the words spoken, he lets out a low rumbling sound of pleasure as once again he attempts to wake up his human half.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Azkaban**

James, sensing the connection to his wife and Moony, looks to his friend sitting across from him who simply stares back at him in confusion.

The goofy grin on Sirius' features, tells James that his mind is still in that state of pain from the recent passage of a dementor. While still being in a less than sane state of mind, Sirius was still somewhat lucid, allowing James to hold a conversation with his best friend, who thinks he is nothing but a dream.

James still considered the state of Sirius's mind as a success, for he had gotten his dear friend to change before the dementor had come, preserving some of his sanity. Perhaps it will start the chain of events needed to save his dear friend's life.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Four years later_**

"Mrs. Burton?" Looking up, Gracie turned to find her newest aide looking at her with a puzzled expression. Working in the only law firm on the West Coast that took both magical and non-magical clients kept Gracie very busy, especially after making partner four years ago. Because of her history, many of the odder cases came to her.

"Yes Andrea?" Gracie raised an eyebrow as the black haired woman gulped anxiously.

"Could you help me, please?"

"What do you need?"

As the aide explained her assignment to write a paper on someone she read about in class, and how she had written to the proper people and requested the transcripts only to be ignored, belittled, and even threatened for no reason at all, Gracie frowned. She knows this young woman means well and just wants to pass the bar. The fact that she is being hindered by fellow lawmakers was not only puzzling, but was also aggravating. That her intern was being so rudely treated just made it worse.

"I will look into it, Andrea, all right? I can't guarantee anything, so I would advise you to find another case for your paper, just in case I can't work it out, all right?"

"OK, Mrs. Burton, thank you."

"No problem Andrea. Now go and fetch me the McClure case. I need to get prepared for the proceeding this afternoon."

The young woman nodded and left quietly. Turning to one of the two sets of phones on her desk, Gracie made a call to a friend of hers in London, a fellow solicitor from college. They had each been surprised to see the other the first time they came into contact after school, but after swapping stories, he now knew he could send referrals to her firm.

It took only a few minutes for the international operator to send the call through, rewarding Gracie with an exasperated and tired voice.

"Gracie...do you know what the hell time it is here!"

Grinning with amusement, Gracie giggled, "Nice to hear you too, Jonathan."

Gracie patiently listened to Jonathan's loud grumbling about rude yanks. It doesn't take him long to get his wits about him and the racket in the background makes his wakefulness obvious.

"What do you want woman?!" Letting that rudeness pass, in the interest of time, squelching her urge to rip him a new one, she explains the desires of her young intern. Jonathan uh huh-ed and all right-ed in all the right places, indicating his understanding of the situation before asking the crucial question.

"I'm sure I can get what you need down at the ministry tomorrow. Who is the convict?"

"I wrote it down here..." Tracing her fingers down some jotted notes, she finds it. "A ha...the convict is a...Sirius Black."

The profound silence over the lines following her statement confuses Gracie. "Jonathan?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Sirius Black is considered the Wizarding world's biggest traitor - like Benedict Arnold is to you Yanks. He was the secret keeper for his two best friends and their son. He led the Dark Lord to them!"

"And your point is? He's in your jail, this Azkaban, right?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then I don't see a problem. Come on Jonathan...get me the transcripts. I will owe you one big time..."

Cajoling and persuading, blasting away his every excuse with her pure and simple logic, Gracie finally gets Jonathan to surrender.

"Fine..." he sighs, "I'll see what I can do. Give me a few days, all right?"

"Sure thing, Jonathan, thank you!"

An irritated, "You're welcome and good night," was all that she heard after that. Turning her attention back to the paperwork on her desk, Gracie was startled to see her husband waiting for her with a bright and happy smile.

"Damn it, Jack! Don't do that!"

"Do what, babe?"

Gracie's eyes immediately narrowed at the b word. Ignoring Jack's look of anticipation, she gets out of her chair and stalks toward him with intent to beat the crap out of him. As she reaches back her fist, she is caught before she can move her arms.

"You know, wife of mine, as Jack Burton always says, 'When the woman you love comes at you with intent to kill, you know what you should do?'"

"What?"

"Kiss her senseless," the trucker replied, and then proceeded to do just that. Melting into his arms, Gracie could not help but respond with warmth and need. Jack is just as temperamental as she is, but where she balances hers with logic, he balances his with humor. "That is what Jack Burton always says," he murmured into her hair.

"I love those sayings." She smiled softly, her bright green eyes aglow with love for him. In her loving haze, she forgot all about her anger and went to gather her things. "Come on, I think a certain boy will be happy to see his Dad."

"How has he been the last couple of weeks?"

"Better...the dreams have calmed."

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Elsewhere in Chinatown_**

Harry groaned as he woke up, and rubbed the scar on his head out of habit. He'd been having chaotic dreams for over a year. He was home today, however, due to a common cold. Among the things he dreamed about were the deaths of unicorns somewhere in a dark forest. In another dream, a hideous voice was screaming something about getting a troll...that dream sparked the question, 'What's a troll?'

Harry sighs as he sits up, his grimace turns to a smile as his dear friend, who was a 10th birthday present from Egg Shen and the Chang Sings, slid down his bed post from her perch and hissed her concerns.

"Li Lei..." Harry hissed as the snake greets her Master. Li Lei is a 10 foot long, bright yellow Python. Harry's mom threw the biggest fit when he received her as a gift, because the snake scared the jeepers out of her. Of course, Harry, Uncle Wang Chi and Dad all thought it was cool, and that is what counted. Li Lei started out at a size that Harry could carry, but with his care, she had grown rapidly. After all, Pythons were known to grow upwards of 50-60 feet at least if well fed and well cared for.

"Massster... Hungry."

Smiling indulgently, Harry went to the little cage and pulled one of several rats provided by his Uncle. The snake made a hissing sound of delight at the large and extremely meaty meal as Harry placed it in front of her. Like lighting, she struck before it could scurry away.

Thanks to Li Lei, Wang Chi and his family never had to worry about pests at the restaurant. Sooner or later, Li Lei would find them and devour them. For that purpose, she was often allowed into the restaurant after hours. The rats she didn't catch directly would be caught in cage-like traps, and stored in Harry's room, to be fed to the snake when she wasn't out hunting for her own dinner.

Humming a tune as he got his robe on, he could see his dear friend and partner in the ancient magics hissing in pure pleasure.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

A simple nod of the reptilian head is his answer as Harry makes his way to the bathroom. His latest set of dreams had been puzzling, to say the least. In them, he could see a snake much bigger than Li Lei running around dark tunnels. Something about it was bugging him, as the giant snake seemed to be full of darkness. No animal, bird, or reptile should feel that wrong, but the one in his dreams did.

Reflexively he hisses in pain as he looks at the side of his arm and sees a puncture mark there from where he had killed the damned thing in his sleep.

Wait a minute...a puncture mark?

In his dream, there had been someone in trouble. Of course his first instinct was to help; his mother would have had his hide if he didn't. It didn't help that the guy standing over her set the snake on him. Thank god for Sensei Akira and the years of lessons that he and the other Chang Sings had given Harry.

In the process of killing the snake, its fang had gone through his arm. His arm still stings with remembered pain. If not for the strange red bird that had come and healed it, he wouldn't be alive. Before he could check on the girl in his dream, he woke up.

"I hope she's all right," Harry sighed at the mirror.

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Hogwarts_**

Ginny Weasley was confused. As she was coming to, she could swear that she saw a faint image of a young boy looking a bit worse for wear. But now there was no one around save for the sorting hat, a bloody sword and...

"Fawkes?"

Ginny recognizes the brilliant red bird from the times her parents had to come to the school to ream into their sons. During those times, the little girl was often left with the elderly Headmaster, who indulged her with stories. Ginny reaches out to be sure of its identity, and breathed a sigh of relief as the phoenix allowed her tentative touch.

Clutching the hat and the sword in her hand, she looked fearfully at the dead basilisk just laying there. Prepared to walk out, the young girl could not help but see the book that started it all.

Instinct told her to just leave it there, but she honestly knows better than that and reaches out to grab it with her other hand, almost half expecting it to call out to her and demand for her to do something. She breathes a sigh of relief as it does nothing.

Ginny placed the Sorting Hat on her head, so as not to lose it, and carries the sword in both hands. With a quiet plea to Fawkes, and the bird's soft trill of reassurance, the youngest Weasley is on her way to safety.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**_Chapter 4_**

**_One week later_**

Gracie was busy, working on a case file for a young man determined to get his kids back from the mother, who was a known drug addict. Normally she would never take a case such as that, but this young man worked for Wang Chi. Gracie knew that he was a kind youth trying his hardest to fix his life and make life better for his kids.

Gracie was so engrossed in her case file, that when the phone rang, she was momentarily caught off guard.

"Hello?"

"Gracie? It's Jonathan."

"Hi, Jonathan! Did you get my papers?"

Silence was all she got for an answer. Confusion now in her features, she starts growing suspicious as she can hear him stumbling for the right words.

"Tell me this isn't a repeat of the Thompson case you helped me out with in New York?"

"It is."

Sighing, Gracie pinched her nose between her fingers and shook her head. The Thompson case had been a nightmare. The man had sat in prison for armed robbery for close to three months without even an arraignment. Even though he was guilty of the robbery, the cops were apparently trying to pin him with murder of a guard and would let no one in to see him.

The man suffered without a trial, or even an arraignment! It was one big mess.

"I don't have the amount of expertise in this field as you do, Gracie, but I have talked with some of those who knew the man. Despite thinking he's a traitor, many of them said that he and the wizard he supposedly killed had been school friends. Every one of them stated that he wasn't the type of person to turn on his friends that way."

"You sound surprised, Jonathan."

"I am. There are other things involved, but Gracie, somehow listening to all those people upset and in disbelief that someone they knew could be like that... Normally, it wouldn't faze me, as I would look for records and do background checks..."

"But...?"

"There wasn't anything. Above all else, there was not a single incident that would prove he was the type to do this. I couldn't say the same for his family, according to what I've discovered, he was what you would call the white sheep in a black family... I could really use your help here, Gracie."

"I can shift some cases around, and be out there sometime next month, but I want to know something."

"Yes?"

"What would happen if somehow it was proven he was innocent?"

Jonathan sighed. "All hell would break loose, Gracie. All hell..."

The tired tone in his voice told Gracie all she needed to know. A lot of toes would be stepped on in getting this man a trial. Guilty or not, it was his right. Saying her goodbyes, she sets about rearranging her cases. Something about this one was going to be big...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_That night_**

With Harry asleep in bed, Gracie and Jack, who was still home for another day, sat comfortably on the couch just talking. Gracie told her husband about the case, leaving nothing out. Deep in thought, Gracie was surprised but also warmed by Jack's answer.

"You know what Jack Burton says, when someone is in jail without trial for that long?"

"What?"

"He says; get me the hell out of here. I'm innocent! That's what Jack Burton says."

Though his words were light and had nothing to do really with the situation, Gracie knows that it was his way of giving approval.

"Thank you."

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Three weeks later_**

Considering it was summer break for Harry, and that Egg Shen had said it was all right, Gracie had a 12- and a 13-year-old accompany her overseas, along with Egg Shen who was continuing to teach Harry magic. The elderly man was long overdue for a vacation, so he had left his shop in the capable hands of Akira and the Chang Sings to run while he was gone.

It was also lucky that, once again, the Changs, Takedo's kin, were more than willing to allow Gracie, Egg Shen and the boys to stay with them.

Despite being better off since she made partner, Gracie knew better than to go without a plan in case their stay became prolonged. She didn't know how long she would need to be in the area for the case, so she was prepared to send the boys home, to be looked after by Wang Chi and Miao Yin.

"Hey, Mom, are we there yet?"

Groaning at the age-old question parents dread when on a trip with their children, she turns to find an impish Harry and Takedo staring at her. Egg Shen just chuckled in amusement as Gracie shook her head. She gave a delighted grin as she recognizes and older version of the couple from her visit before.

"Mikoto! Toya!" The couple turned to see them, both smiling in remembrance at the sight of the man followed by two boys, one of which they knew and had promised each other to keep his identity secret from not just Gracie, but from their fellow wizards.

11 years ago, everyone was in a panic when Harry Potter disappeared from his Aunt and Uncle's home. The couple had prayed, as they had read the news, that the child was safe. In later reports, the abusive atmosphere that the boy would have suffered in if he had stayed, became apparent.

The ministry may be corrupt, but they are most definitely not lax when it comes to important people. If they want to find someone...they will. It was only a matter of time.

Toya understood that Harry would be stuck in a place that did not truly care for him if he were found and returned to the Dursleys. He was not blind. He saw the mark of the lighting bolt on the child's forehead when Gracie had brought him back to help him adjust.

He also saw the pure love she had in her heart for this baby who reached out to her so innocently. He saw how the baby clapped his hands in delight as Gracie brought out the little truck for him to play with as he crawled around on the floor.

It was the love of a mother...

So the Changs said nothing. Cho and her older brother Jin didn't even know or remember who the baby was they had met at the ages of 2 and 5, respectively.

Both were due to return from school, finishing 3rd and 6th years respectively, and would be good company for their cousin and his friend, especially Cho who was the same age as Takedo. It was hoped that maybe Cho and Takedo would hit it off and bring their families even closer.

Mikoto and Toya gave hugs to the boys, commenting about how both boys seemed bigger than they did in the pictures sent to them by Gracie and Miao Yin. The boys were sure to be a big hit with Cho and her friends should any choose to visit.

The boys could almost pass for twins if not for the obvious ethnic differences. Black of hair and with brilliant green eyes, their features were striking. Their bodies, built up over the years with training given by the Chang Sings, were fit and strong. They were more than capable of defending themselves should any Dark Wizard attack.

"What has brought you back to England?"

"A friend of mine has stumbled across a case that was more my alley then his." The woman replied. "It seems a man was thrown in prison without a trial. I intend to see that he gets one."

"How horrible." Mikoto replied softly. "Who was it?"

"Sirius Black."

The same reaction from the couple is what Gracie received. Even Harry and Takedo were confused as the jaws of the other couple just dropped in pure surprise. "Sirius Black?"

"Before you say anything yes I know he supposedly killed 13 people and caused the death of two others. But he still deserves a trial."

Looking at one another, Mikoto and Toya seem to be in an intense debate. Egg Shen, sensing that this was not for young ears, pulled both boys away to tell them another off the wall story as they settled things. Gracie, with a mixture of confusion and curiosity, allowed herself to be pulled aside.

"Gracie...there are other things we chose to keep from you about Harry." Mikoto said quietly.

Startled by this statement, she just looked at them with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Trying to find the right words, the right way to phrase it, Toya looks at Gracie as his wife clutches the other woman's hand. "On top of the people he murdered... the people he supposedly betrayed and led to their deaths were Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter."

Silence at this news was all the response that Gracie could give. The woman just stared at the floor, thinking about the young boy she adored with all her heart.

"So...Harry might be dragged into this?"

"In more ways than one, Gracie, there are a lot of things going on at the moment. If our people knew you had Harry with you, well...it's too hard to explain. But are you sure it is Sirius Black?"

"Yes...after something happened when I was first starting out, I swore, guilty or not, everyone would get a trial. There is justice...and then there is what some call a mockery of it."

"All right then." Mikoto said softly. "Let's go then, when we get you and the boys settled, we will tell you all we know from the papers and the rumors. It is best you go in fully aware for if somehow..."

"Somehow what?"

"If somehow, Sirius Black has been treated wrongly, Gracie, you must be prepared to have him in your lives. You see, he is Harry's **godfather**."


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 5**

Having heard all that they knew first hand concerning this Sirius Black, it still did not deter Gracie from getting him a trial. Jonathan began making waves on her behalf at the Ministry the same day that she was on her way to Azkaban prison.

Because she is a lawyer, the guards at the way station to the island thought nothing of her being there. What vexed her was the fact that it seemed as though they didn't care. Luckily, thanks to the Changs, she was prepared with a huge stash of chocolate in her purse along with the files.

Gracie burrowed deeper into her coat as she waited in the offices of the warden. Armed with paper clippings, chocolate and pictures... She couldn't help but bring the pictures of her baby. If Sirius Black was truly innocent as he stated, he deserved to know that Harry was safe.

Gracie raised a single eyebrow as the warden entered and attempted to get all authoritative with her.

"Mrs. Burton, I am sorry to say I can't let you in to see the prisoner."

"Why not?"

"Because the man is dangerous, you do know what he has done, right?!"

"I know what he is supposed to have done, Warden Smithers, is it?" She asked looking at the nameplate. "But the issue at hand is this, did he have a trial?"

"Of course."

"Then where are the papers? You see, I requested copies of them on behalf of an intern of mine who wished to write a paper for her class. Guess what?"

Trembling at the implications as the woman smiled sweetly. "I see you understand. None were ever found; now tell me, what would happen if this man had just spent 12 years in prison waiting for a trial? And what would happen if still denied said trial, this little tidbit reached many different newspapers? I have a friend who has charmed several packets to do just that."

Paling now at the threat, he immediately set about making the proper motions to allow her to see the prisoner. His shouts and orders sent the guards running as the warden himself escorted her to another room.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Smithers." She replied as she took a seat, crossed her legs comfortably, and pulled a recorder from her bag. "You do know no electronics work here."

"This one does. I have a friend who is quite ingenious with magic from the Far East. Amazing what some people can do, isn't it?"

Gracie's contemplation of the brilliance of Egg Shen came to a screeching halt as she looked in horror at the condition of the man being brought to her. He was a wreck. The pictures provided by the Changs were enough to tell her that this was indeed the man. But he looked so weak...

"What have you done?"

"It's not us, it's the Dementors. We don't believe in the death penalty here, Mrs. Burton, why should we when the Dementors make you wish you were dead every day you spend here?"

"Leave us..."

"But Mrs. Burton..."

"You have him in shackles; he is too weak to really move at this moment. I can probably knock him to the ground with just a tap on the shoulder. Leave me with my client!"

At the firm tone and anger in her voice, the warden hastily turns to leave the room with no further argument. So wrapped up in their argument, neither Gracie nor the warden notice that, although barely able to do much of anything at the moment, Sirius had come to his senses.

"Will you please be kind and shut the bloody hell up?"

"I apologize..." Gracie started to say but smiled as she was interrupted by the next comment.

"Not you, him!"

The warden, thoroughly insulted, decides to leave on principle alone, but not without letting Gracie know that two men would be outside the door at all times. Taking her seat, Gracie's eyes look up into the tired but also curious expression of the ragged looking man in front of her.

"I don't know why you are here...but thank you. Any minute out of that cell and away from those things..."

"Is a blessing from what I understand, Mr. Black." Gracie said gently as she could see that he was tired. "Tell me your story, will you?"

"No one has ever cared to hear before. What makes you so different?"

Thoughtful as she debates, she just tilts her head and smiles as she presses the button on her recorder. "Because I am willing to." She said softly. Seeing the warmth in her green eyes reminds Sirius of another lady who had that same kind of spark.

"You remind me of her, you know."

"Who?"

"Lily...James's wife."

"I'm flattered that you say that, Mr. Black. Please tell me your side of the events that night."

Knowing full well the night in question, Sirius spoke of everything that he had done. Listening, Gracie observed his words, his facial reactions, everything. What she finds disturbs her, because listening to him...

She believes.

"What is this about a secret keeper?"

"Don't you know?" Gracie raised one delicate eyebrow and graced Sirius with a pointed look, letting Sirius know that she is seeking more in-depth detail for her records. "There was something that Dumbledore told James and Lily. I don't know what it is but he wanted to place them under a Fidelus charm along with Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"And who are these people?"

"Dumbledore...Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the Longbottoms were friends. They had a son just a few days older than Harry." He whimpered out softly as he spoke the name of his godson. The thoughts running through Gracie's mind run to pity and understanding as the man seems to be fighting the urge to cry.

"Do you need a moment?"

Seeing that he is not able to answer her, Gracie's heart reaches out and she can not help but go over and take him into her arms for a hug. That single offer of comfort breaks his self-control, sending him into tears of pain. Listening as he sobbed, Gracie now knows for sure that Sirius Black was innocent.

"I shouldn't have switched with him! I figured since everyone knew I was James' best friend, that they would assume I was the keeper. Not Peter! Peter did this...he took them away from me! James...Lily...forgive me. Forgive me; I couldn't be there for Harry."

Eventually, after an hour or so, Sirius calmed down, allowing Gracie to release him and return to her seat. The man's brilliant blue eyes, however, remained filled with sorrow.

"I should not have gone after that traitor. If I hadn't, Harry would be with me. He would be safe...not gone..."

Wanting to give him something to live for, Gracie just reached out and took his hand. Her green eyes were gentle and full of tenderness towards this man, who has literally been through hell for over a decade.

"I believe you, Mr. Black."

"You do?" He said in surprised hope.

"Yes." She replied softly. "Which is why, as I have to get going soon, I will give you a little bit of hope that you can hold on to." Gracie reaches into her bag, finds her wallet which contains the pictures of Harry, and looks at the man across from her.

"11 years ago, my husband received a call from his cousin concerning a child left on her doorstep. I don't know if you know her name. But you see she was one of a pair of sisters. The child belonged to the other sister, who apparently had been killed."

Gracie smiles softly at the confusion on his features as she flips through the wallet to find the most recent picture of Harry for him to see. Smiling at her find, she turns to Sirius with a smile, holding the picture to her heart.

"Mr. Black, my husband is named Jack Burton...his mother was Annabelle Evans, sister to Rosalie Evans, mother of Petunia..."

"And Lily..." Sirius breathed out in hope as she turned the picture towards him, the image of a 12 year old boy who looks very much like his father.

"Harry...he's alive?!"

Gracie nods with a soft smile as the joy she remembers from the 11-year-old pictures emerges in the man's eyes.

"Yes, very much so, Mr..."

"Call me Sirius"

Nodding her head, with a gentle look about her features, she continues on. "Well, Sirius...it seems Petunia Evans-Dursley had called my husband wanting him to take Harry. She wanted nothing to do with him because of his freakishness, and those are her words."

As Sirius growled in rage, Gracie placed a hand over to rest on his shackled shoulders. "Don't worry, Sirius." She replied smugly. "I got even..."

"How?"

"That's another story for another time, Sirius. There are plenty of stories to tell you, but do not worry, there will plenty of time to share them once I get you out of here." She replies softly. Pausing in mid-step as she gathers her things, she seems almost thoughtful and quiet...

"Sirius...would you like to see him?"

As he lit up with undisguised joy at the mere thought of seeing the young teen, Gracie could not bear to deny him a chance. "I will talk to him tonight. I can't guarantee anything, though..."

"I know...but a chance...just to see him" He whispered with a desperate tone. "A chance to know he's all right..."

"Well then, Sirius. First things first, let's get you that trial."

"The ministry will fight you on that you know..."

At the evil smirk on her features, Sirius shivers in fear. "Let them...Gracie Burton has just taken your case. And as my husband would say, _'she intends to raise holy hell until she gets her way.'"_


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 6**

**That night**

Returning from Azkaban, Gracie could not help but smile at the scene that met her. Harry was being shown how to fly. Takedo could not fly himself because he was termed a squib according to the Changs, but that didn't stop Harry from pulling his friend along behind him. Shrieks of delight rang through the air as both boys soared through the skies under the supervision of Toya Chang.

Gracie smiles as she is approached by Mikoto.

"Well?"

"I'm taking his case." She replied simply. The Chinese woman's eyes opened widely in surprise at hearing this.

"You believed him?"

"According to him, he and Harry's father were best friends and this fact was well known, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, it seems our Mr. Black had come up with the idea to switch to another friend of theirs as secret keeper. It seems he switched, according to him, with a Peter Pettigrew."

"But Peter Pettigrew is dead, Gracie."

"Not according to Sirius." The dark blonde woman said quietly. Upon hearing the same story that Gracie had heard, Mikoto becomes very thoughtful. Holding up her hand a moment later for Gracie to stop her recitation, the elegant witch speaks.

"I can see what you mean now... It does cast enough doubt upon his guilt," she stated with surprised belief, "but wouldn't they have known? Wasn't he their friend as well?"

Thoughtful now at Mikoto's statement, Gracie smiles softly. "Fear... If Sirius is right and Pettigrew staged his own death, it stands to reason he is still in hiding simply because the other Death Eaters as you call them know he was the one who told Voldemort where the Potters were. He could be afraid of what they would do to him."

"That would make sense..."

"I must talk to Harry and Egg Shen now." Gracie smiled softly. Egg Shen, who was amused at the little aerial stunts his student was performing, heard and nodded his head. Sending a bright spark of lighting from his hand into the air, he signaled to the two boys to let them know that it is time to get down.

"Mum?"

"Takedo, I will leave it up to Harry to share with you. But please, may I speak to him and Egg Shen alone?"

"Sure, Aunt Gracie." The 13 year old replied as he turned to go and hang with his cousins. Harry is puzzled, as Gracie then turns to Egg Shen.

"You have taught him how to mask his looks right?"

The elderly man nods his head. "Indeed I have, Gracie Burton. He can not hold it for more than 30 minutes though."

"It will be tight then, I might be able to borrow a cloak..."

"Mom, what's going on?"

Egg Shen knew instinctively that was the cue to leave. The elderly man joins the Changs and Takedo as Gracie takes a seat at an outdoor table and gestures for Harry to take the other. The young boy obeys and listens as she begins to speak.

"Do you remember we, that is, your dad and I, adopted you from his cousins?"

"Yes."

"You see...oh how should I put this...Harry, the case I have just taken, it involves you as well."

Blinking once, and then twice in astonishment, the twelve-year-old starts firing questions rapidly, one right after the other.

"How? Who is this guy? And what does it have to do with me?!"

"Harry...for the how, it is because this man was accused of leading someone to murder two people who died for you. Your real parents..."

"My...parents...?"

"Yes."

Harry remained silent for close to ten minutes before he spoke again, his voice hesitant and seeming almost afraid of what the answer will be to his next question.

"Did he do it?"

"I don't believe so, Harry." Gracie said softly. "He blames himself for their deaths, but he claims he did not do it. He was upset and crying not over them, but for you..."

"Why? Why would he cry for me?"

"Because Harry, apparently he is your godfather." Gracie replied with a gentle tone. "His name is Sirius Black and he was your father's best friend."

"Then how...how could he let it happen?"

"Harry James Potter-Burton! You did not just say that!" Gracie exclaimed with disapproval. The 12-year-old cringes at her anger, hurting a bit at the disappointed look of his adoptive mother.

"I'm sorry, Mom." He whimpered in shame as she glares at him. "It's just...how could they have died?"

"Because they believed in another friend Harry..." Gracie replied with a touch of disappointment in her voice, her gaze still kind and warm. The youth can not help but just slouch in his chair in confusion.

"Another friend betrayed them...and not my Godfather?"

"That is what he says. He claims he is innocent and I believe him Harry. No one could react the way he did with such emotional pain, Harry. I honestly believe him."

Looking at his mother, the 12-year-old could see the sincerity and the belief in what she is saying radiating from her. Accepting her words, the dark haired boy asks the one thing that has been bugging him. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Apparently from what he and the Changs had shared with me, Harry, you are the only survivor of the attack that killed your real mom and dad. They died protecting you as best they could. But in doing so...well, there are many who love you for it...but..."

"But the ones who killed them would hate me..."

"Unfortunately, that is true Harry. From what I understand from some of my own research you were placed in hiding in the least likely place these people would look. And that is how you came to me and your dad. You see, you were given to Petunia Dursley, who happens to be, as you unfortunately know now, you mother's sister." Gracie stated with some distaste.

The vile woman had only come one other time into Harry's life. Even though he was only 2 when Gracie had initially picked him up from the Dursley home, it wasn't until he was 4 that he was fully adopted in both courts.

And that was the quickest they could do it in time wise!

"Would I have to go back? To leave you and Dad?"

"No..." Gracie replied with a mulish look on her features. Her green eyes sparking with anger, at the mere thought of losing her baby. "You are mine and Jack's son Harry. It is all nice and legal here and in the states. If anyone tries to take you from us I will have them in court so fast it will make their heads spin!"

Laughter flowed more freely now, taking several minutes for the mother and son to calm down and continue their conversation. Eventually, calm with the occasional twitter, Harry can not help but look at Gracie with a nervous expression on his features.

"Why did you tell me all this?"

"Because Harry...your Godfather wants to see you. I offered him a chance, but only if you agree to it." She replied warmly.

"You did?"

"Yes...he needs hope Harry. He needs to know he isn't suffering for nothing in that place."

Quiet and thoughtful, he looked to Gracie who knew he wished to think about. Leaving Harry to consider her request, Gracie went to change into more comfortable clothes. Now comfortable, Gracie settles in to check over the recording and her notes that she took during the interview.

Gracie took her time, knowing that Harry will find her when he's ready to talk. It is well past 10 pm when Harry comes to see her.

"Mom...?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I...want to go."

A warm smile crosses her features as she nods her head. "It will take a couple of days before we can, but when I next go to see him, Harry, you will be there with me. But mask yourself all right?"

"Why?"

"You are famous, Harry. Although I like to create media circuses on behalf of my clients sometimes, because things get done that way, I don't like it when it surrounds my family."

Harry could not help but smile at her comment. Saying good night, he goes off to bed as Gracie works on Sirius's case.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Ministry**

******Bartemius**Crouch was panicking. Being the head of the DMLE, Azkaban fell under his jurisdiction, and the news of a lawyer meddling in the affairs of one of the prisoners was disturbing.

The fact that said lawyer was Gracie Burton makes his panic difficult to handle. He knew who she was. He also knew who her husband was. Jack Burton was a Muggle who had taken on the Far East's version of Voldemort and won.

If a mere Muggle could do that, how powerful was he? And what kind of woman would be his wife?

Well, he didn't want to think about it. Besides Sirius Black's case, what if in the process of investigation they found out about what he did for his own son? Even though Barty Jr. was a known Death eater, Crouch Sr. got him out, just to please his wife.

His son committed murder and torture and he let him out. Winky, at this very moment, was keeping an eye on him until he gets back to full strength, but he must never be let out.

This was not going to go well.

Taking a long swig of Fire Whiskey, Crouch knows it won't be long 'til the Minister hears.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 7**

**Two days later...**

**Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and considered the surprising news Cornelius Fudge has just delivered to him. Someone was getting involved with the affairs of one Sirius Black in Azkaban. This was indeed troubling, especially considering the identity of the lawyer.

Like many wizards in this part of the world, Dumbledore knows that Gracie Law-Burton was one of two women who had been part of an ancient Chinese prophecy involving Lo Pan, a Wizard turned Sorcerer of unbelievable power, who succeeded where Voldemort had failed for nearly 1,000 years. It came at the cost of his looks and his soul which had become less than human.

To restore his body to its true human state, he needed a specific woman: one with green eyes. In order to appease a god, he must marry the green-eyed woman, and then kill her to appease his emperor. But two had come to him and both passed the initial tests of the prophecy concerning the Burning Blade.

This lawyer was one of the two, making her virtually untouchable. Especially as she proved to be the stronger of the two when, according to all accounts, she broke free of Lo Pan's mind control at least once before the final battle. Most thought she was a squib, but according to all health records she was an ordinary Muggle!

But it took one other Muggle, a lorry driver by the name of Jack Burton, to stop Lo Pan before he succeeded in completing the ritual with the aid of others who demonstrated far above normal skills.

They were clearly not Muggle, but they were not of magic kind either, according to his friends in the American Ministry. They were different, somehow...just different.

Dumbledore turned toward the fireplace as his Floo activated, to see a dear former student who has suffered much in betrayal and the loss of his closest friends and their child. Two years ago, Harry Potter should have been here to start Hogwarts. Two times Dumbledore has sent owls out for the young boy, only to have the owls return as if confused and lost.

Dumbledore knows full well that young Harry was not a squib, for even as a baby his power could be felt. The old man had been at a loss as to why no one could find him. Even when he went back to the Dursley residence to get answers, he found only emptiness. They were gone, apparently having moved out two years prior...

That is when it hit him... Harry Potter was not in England.

"Remus, it is good you are here."

"Albus, I am still trying to track down the Dursleys." The werewolf replied tiredly. Albus, sharing in the desperation to find the 12- now going on 13-year-old boy, nods his head in regret. Many have quit searching; however, Remus, for the sake of his dead friends, has not. They know via the Goblins that the Potter child was still alive, as the family vaults would close up with his death. Since they still remained open, and the key has not vanished, he is still among the living.

"I know, and I will let you return to that after this, Remus, my dear friend. I have a request to make of you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to bide your time at Azkaban with the warden and wait. It seems Sirius Black has found himself an ally."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**A month before Harry's 13th birthday**

Gracie smiled as her son, whom she has raised since he was a little over a year old, fidgets nervously beside her. He wears a mask of illusion, taught to him by Egg Shen, turning his eyes blue, and his hair the same dark blond as hers. It was going to be more elaborate than that, but Gracie had thought better of it and simply had Harry disguise only his hair and his eyes.

Much to the irritation of the 12-year-old, who was ranting to his friend that he was not a girl, Gracie was able to hide the defining scar on his forehead with a little make up. Takedo began teasing her son mercilessly the minute she had started applying the concealer, much to the delight of his cousins who had recently returned from Hogwarts.

Cho, a bright and happy 13-year-old girl was delighted to meet her cousin and his friend in person, but her elder brother Jin just rolled his eyes at her and promptly challenged the boys to a spar.

Jin knew that both boys had been taking lessons with the Chang Sings in China Town, due to his parents keeping him and Cho up to date on their American family members. Knowing their sensei Akira would be please, the boys happily agreed for it was a way to keep up with their lessons.

Jin was the better fighter at the moment, as a confirmed black belt, his experience was much further along than theirs. While they fought valiantly, in the end, Harry and Takedo were still mere greens.

Although a little worse for wear from the morning spar, Harry still came with her. As they approached the waiting area, Harry could feel the tingle of magic trying to dispel his light illusion.

Having been taught his magic since he was 5 years old, Harry knew to concentrate and whisper a reinforcement incantation for his spell. His own magic fights against its equally strong opponent, and barely holds the illusion in place.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine, mom." He whispered. "The magic here tried to dispel my mask."

"Aahhh. Settled?"

"Yes."

As they moved onto the boat that was now waiting to take them to the island, neither noticed how the man who has just let them through went to the fireplace seconds after, as if warning someone that they were coming.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Azkaban**

Although wondering why the lawyer would be bringing a young boy with her, Remus remained silent as the warden directed him into a room next door to the interview room.

"You know what to do, right?"

Nodding his head, the werewolf grabs the chair and loosely drills a tiny hole into the loose mortar between bricks. Having spoken to Dumbledore about the woman who was apparently his former friend's lawyer, Remus felt he had every right to listen in. Sirius destroyed Peter and betrayed everyone else.

He could not forget that no matter what. He was supposed to be his best friend and it did hurt that he betrayed them all, leading to the deaths of James, Lily, and Peter...perhaps even the disappearance of the Dursleys.

So many things had gone wrong since that fateful night.

Done in the nick of time, Remus had just finished drilling as the sounds of a woman arguing with the warden came to his ears. Her voice was clear and exceedingly stubborn. He could not help but find it almost insulting as the first person he thought of was Lily. The red headed woman would throw insults when irate just like the ones this woman was throwing now.

"**Look, you arrogant, pompous, pinhead! I will bring my son, because I listened to my client's story unlike the rest of you twits. I BELIEVE HIM! He is not the type to do the crimes he was accused of, which you would know if you nitwits would actually bloody investigate rather than just assume!"**

Her words were startling to say the least. He waits silently as she continues to rant about the pigheadedness of some people, and at some points he can not help but agree with her. It takes the young voice of her companion to cause her to stop.

"**MOM, CALM DOWN!"** The young boy yelled out. His voice is young and strong, and something about it seems almost familiar to Remus. Even the scent seems like it was a long forgotten memory.

"**I'm sorry...but you see what I have to deal with, don't you?"**

A light hearted laughter is heard as the boy must be nodding his head or showing his agreement somehow.

"**That guy was a real winner mom. How did he become a warden of a prison?"**

"**I don't have any idea. How is the mask?"**

"**Holding still...will have to take it off soon though."**

Mask? The child is using a mask to hide his features? His heart pounds as he listens now, the fact that the boy reminds him disturbingly of someone, sends his thoughts questioning. Could it be? His mind hoping beyond hope, he does not catch the woman's response to the young boy with her, just the warm laughter and happiness in the tones of their voices as they speak to one another.

Finally though, he could hear the sounds of chains and the woman meeting them at the door. Much to his surprise, the guards leave her to escort his once best friend into the room and close the door behind them.

"**How have you been, Sirius?"**

"**Better."** He replied hoarsely. Remus could hear his chair scraping as if he was looking for someone. **"Is he here?"**

"**Is who here?"** She replies teasingly. **"I don't see anyone."**

A loud groan from the chained man at her teasing is something even Remus could relate to as his anticipation at discovering the identity of the boy with her mounts.

"**Don't tease me... please?"** Although there is warmth in the voice, it is also partially filled with a desperate need, something Remus has never heard from his once best friend. Not even when he still trusted him has Sirius ever sounded so desperate.

Remus could hear her standing up and doing something. He can barely hear words being whispered, nervous whispers that were young and once filled with confidence were now almost paralyzed with fear.

"**It's ok... I'm here and nothing will happen**." She replied softly, making it loud and clearly heard. **"You are my son; your father and I adopted you. We will fight to keep you, okay?"**

Remus could hear a relieved sound from the young boy, and then he could hear the woman turning him around and Sirius making a sound of pure joy.

"**Sirius Black, I am pleased to introduce you to your godson, and my son, Harry Potter-Burton."**


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 8**

**Azkaban**

Remus just sat there stupefied beyond belief. Harry...Lily and James's son Harry was right in the next room with Sirius! He was in the room with the man that helped to kill his parents. He knows he should move and yank the boy out. But...but he can't.

"**Harry....is that really you?"** Sirius replied with a choked and dazed voice of pure joy. Something one would never expect to have in this prison.

"**Yes, Sir..."**

"**I didn't do it." **

During the silence that followed, even Remus could feel the quiet tension, and he was not even in the room.

"**I believe you."** He could hear Harry whisper. The relief in Sirius's cries was clear to anyone who would listen. Even now, he could hear light footsteps and a tentative almost hesitant question. **"But why...why them? Why me?"**

"**You...don't know? Albus has not told you?"**

"**Who's Albus?"**

"**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry."** Sirius croaked out. **"It is the place where your parents went to school. You should be starting up your third year there?"**

"**I'm afraid Harry has been home schooled by a friend of ours back in the States, Sirius. After what we went through to adopt him from that Dursley woman who was trying to milk me and my husband, even when he and she are family...."**

Several cross words followed; Remus could not help but wonder what she meant by Dursley milking her and her husband. But either way it does answer why they were not in Surrey. They had given Harry away to someone else...someone who by the sounds of it was related?

That was something to look into later, but for now, he had to listen as the lady finally calmed down. Sirius could not help but ask the young boy a question. **"You were home schooled?"**

"**Yes, Sir!"**

"**You don't have to call me that."** Sirius managed to croak out.

"**I don't?"/ "He doesn't?" **

"**You can call me Padfoot."**

Incredulous yelps of surprise emanate from the two visitors to his former friend. Confused sounds come from Sirius at this revelation, and Remus could hear her rifling for something and then finding it.

"**Got it."** She apparently found what she was looking for, and Remus could hear the amused smile in her voice as she explains. **"Before I initially flew here to get Harry I saw a toy of a big stuffed puppy at the toy store with my husband. I bought it, along with a little toy push truck to give to Harry to help him adjust to me and Jack. When he saw the dog, he immediately said a variation of the name Padfoot."**

"**You remembered me..."** Sirius whispered as he talked to Harry. The young boy, although confused, answered. **"I must have s...Padfoot."** He replied with a nervous and yet warm voice. **"I don't know how I could have...I mean, well, you know...."**

"**If your mother succeeds in..."**

"**Not if Sirius Black, not if...when...I do."**

Remus, who continues to listen, finds that the tension from earlier has faded. Now the room is filled with anticipation as the words are rephrased. **"When your mother gets me out of here...I promise to tell you if she will let me."**

"**Of course I would let you Sirius. In fact, if you didn't I would be very upset with you. Simply because if I know Harry, he would not be very happy with me if you did not come and visit us often, in fact I would insist on it. I know Jack would love to meet you."**

"**Don't forget Aunt Miao Yin would probably try to fix him up Mom, with a good Chinese girl."** Harry chirped, his laughter and his mother's feminine giggles filled up the room, joined by a broken and yet familiar bark of laughter.

"**Tell me more about your life, Harry, your teachers, friends...everything."**

Harry starts chatting happily about his teachers back in Chinatown. He told Sirius about Egg Shen, Akira and the Chang Sings, all the ones who took an interest in himself and his friend Takedo, basically giving this man his life in a nutshell.

Remus can not help but absorb all the information hungrily. Harry was safe. Harry had grown up happy with people who apparently loved him. He knew of his magic. Harry could use his magic! And it was something that from the sounds of the woman's ranting earlier would not have happened if the Dursleys had not done what they did.

So he sat there and listened, but then the subject changed, and when it did, it made him question his very belief in what was right...and what was wrong.

**"Why did it happen?"** Harry said softly. **"You never did answer my question?"**

Remus anticipated hearing the smugness of the traitor, but was surprised when his senses tell him there is intense pain instead.

"**Because I was stupid and trusted the wrong person."** His former friend replied with pain. **"Everyone knew your father and I were the best of friends, Harry. Someone pointed out to us how obvious it was once and well, it made me think. What if I switched with another and not told anyone else save him and your parents? They would be safe and I could be the decoy. I was wrong! I trusted that rat; I trusted that damn rat and he betrayed us! He killed them and framed me!"**

Remus sat there in horror. He had never heard Sirius's side in the events of that Halloween night, the switch he spoke of was unbelievable. But yet...it was logical?

Everyone did indeed know Sirius and James were the best of the friends, as did many others. Brothers even one could say at times, Dumbledore himself had suggested someone not so obvious one day after the initial....

"My God...could we have been wrong?" Remus all but yelled as he stood up in pain filled regret, as he remembered the day Dumbledore helped cast the initial Fidelus charm on the Potter home.

Leaving the room rapidly and flying out to the boat and to a point he could apparate to Hogsmeade, Remus just pushed all things to the side for the moment save what his mind is reeling with.

Reaching the point, the werewolf immediately stops and concentrates.

Seconds later he disappears....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogwarts**

**One hour later**

Albus was surprised at the sudden arrival of Remus. Having now just gotten warned by the warden, the elderly wizard did not expect his former student to show up so soon.

"Re-?"

"Albus, what if we were wrong?!" The shifter rushed out as he took deep breaths. Having run clear from Hogsmeade up to Hogwarts, he was indeed tired, but his voice was clear as a bell. Continuing to speak, Albus sat there and continued to listen as Remus repeats what he had overheard, about that night. Each word spoken, Albus finds himself beginning to pale....

He remembers as well making that suggestion after he had helped cast the initial charms making Sirius the keeper. The fact that Lily knew it as well, being the Charms mistress that she was, it was highly possible....

"My boy, if what you are saying is true. I am afraid the Wizarding world may have done Sirius Black a grave injustice concerning Lily and James. But what about- ?"

"The 12 Muggles? I thought about that too, Albus, but if they said anything, it was after I left, but it doesn't matter. The fact that even you now doubt Sirius's guilt..."

"...Means that someone else may have indeed been involved that night." The elderly wizard replied. "I feel I must speak with the minister. Perhaps dear Cornelius should give Mrs. Burton what she desires."

Breathing a small sigh of relief mixed with regret at believing in his friend's guilt so easily, Remus pauses as he looks for a way to put what he also knows into simple and elegant words. How could you tell someone, especially Albus Dumbledore, that Harry was alive?

"Remus? Is there anything else you would like to say?" Albus questioned with a curious twinkle in his eyes.

About to state what is on his mind, Remus for the first time in his honest life...deliberately lies.

"No Albus. I don't."


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 9**

**Two weeks later**

Gracie smiled as she looked at a scruffy looking Sirius Black. Beside her were Harry and another boy whom he assumes is Takedo, his godson's best friend. The newly found innocent man was being greeted with the sight of a pair of warm faces to whom he owes his very freedom.

He doesn't know how he got the trial, but he did and now he was free. After eleven years, he was able to tell his side of the story with Gracie's assistance. The questions she asked were so clear and so precise when they put him under Veritaserum that they could not argue with his words. Crouch, his dear old former boss had tried to, he really had tried to, but he failed miserably.

Sirius had told the truth and Gracie had royally chewed Crouch out for badgering him. Sirius will never forget her calling Crouch an attention seeking son of a bitch.

But it all came out, how he was denied his trial, how he waited and waited for his day and none came. The unfortunate fact that he now had to register as an Animagus did indeed make it slightly disappointing.

But it was through that fact that they now knew Pettigrew was able to turn into a rat, which was small enough to escape say, an explosion. Gracie had, of course, mentioned several cases all over the world about children and even pets found alive in destroyed buildings, simply because they were in areas small enough they could fit in. These proofs helped to turn the tide in their favor.

There was even doubt now that the rat was dead thanks to that bit of info. Especially with all of them knowing that Sirius was not the secret keeper for the Potters. If it was possible that someone like Peter, who had been that close, could slip from detection, to betray them as he did, would it also not be possible for him to fake his own death, in order for Sirius Black to take the fall?

All sorts of fun questions and hypotheses went into her closing statements. Statements that reminded the courts of what he went through, of the doubts that now showed in many a mind. Even Minister Fudge, albeit an idiot, was showing the fact he believed.

And so he won. Her words and his truth set him free. HE WAS FREE!

Running to the woman and the two boys, he just clasped them all, regardless of everything and hugged them tightly. His tears flowed down his cheeks, he breathed in the air of freedom and the scent of his godson. Not a single one of them in that embrace cared as Sirius breathed in freedom.

"Thank you...thank you so much." He whispered.

"You are most welcome, Sirius." Gracie replied softly.

"Padfoot....?" A questioning tone coming from his godson, Sirius turned old but very much alive blue eyes towards the 12-year-old. Sirius took in Takedo beside Harry and smiled a greeting to the Asian boy, who was just as rambunctious and headstrong as he himself once was. Well, was before Azkaban.

"What is it, kiddo?"

Before Harry could answer, an elderly Asian man approached. Exuding the same wise air Dumbledore does, he is holding out a little jug of something and pulling the lid off.

"Drink! Drink, become strong again! Drink!"

Gracie can't help but laugh at Sirius' confusion at what this man is giving him. She introduces them as the jug is slammed into Sirius's hands. "This is Harry's teacher, Egg Shen; he came with us to continue teaching Harry his magic. Harry must have told him about your time in prison. You can trust him."

"Indeed, my student has. Drink! Will take away the darkness of that place, make you strong!" The old man said brightly as he studied the wizard before him. "If it helps you to know, Harry made it."

Turning to the 12-year-old who looks kind of sheepish, Sirius grins. "You did?"

Nodding his head, Harry smiles as he watches his godfather drink it down, making a slight face at the taste after he takes the last of it. Immediately, something visible happens. Almost as if a weight is lifted from his shoulders, he stands taller. He is still scruffy looking, but not as bent down with pain.

"What...."

"Ancient Chinese strengthening drink. Darkness can not fight what is made of light. Better, yes?" Egg Shen asked. Sirius simply nodded his head as he feels better than he has in years.

"And he is your teacher?" The now free man asked his godson who could not help but smile.

"Yes, Padfoot."

"You might have one up on me kiddo." Sirius grinned as he ruffled Harry's hair. Gracie could not help but smile warmly at the admiration for the man shining in her son's eyes.

Remembering what Jack had told her in their conversation, she smiles and garners the attention of those around her. "Harry, have you asked him?"

"Not yet, mom."

With a puzzled frown, Sirius looks at Harry who seems almost hopeful. "Padfoot, would you...would you come back to Chinatown with us? My birthday is in a couple of weeks and I would really like to hear more about my birth parents. And you did promise me, you would explain the nickname when you came out."

"Harry...you didn't have to ask." Sirius replied with a wide smile. "As your Mom said, I think I would have been shot by you and her both if I didn't come, right?"

Grinning and nodding emphatically, they both duck in the nick of time as Gracie aims a playful swap at both of them. Egg Shen and Takedo laugh at their antics, with the people around them just watching with varied emotions.

Some look on with disbelief as they still believe Sirius guilty, others were admiring the joy of freedom from Azkaban, a nightmarish place that many do not wish to see, but there were a few in the crowd who growled in anger and hatred, among them was Lucius Malfoy.

The blonde aristocrat was furious. He was one of those who voted against Black's innocence in this trial as demanded by that vile Muggle woman; he was hoping that the blasted man would die in prison.

With Bellatrix incarcerated, and Harry Potter having vanished, if Black had died, the immense family fortune of the Black family would have fallen to him through his wife, Narcissa, but now...now, that blasted man was free.

Plotting the various ways he can get rid of Sirius so he can get his hands on the gold, he does not notice the wind blowing and revealing the scar on the forehead of one the boys... a scar shaped in the form of a lighting bolt.

But someone else noticed the scar and smiled softly at the joy being exhibited by the small group of people. Remus, after suffering from the effects of the full moon just two days ago, was trying so much to build up the courage to approach his once proud friend. One whom, up until he heard that conversation, he believed a traitor, a traitor who helped to kill his friends.

Only to find out and be given enough doubt that it was another who did it.

Normally a soft spoken man, he was not one for boldness they way Sirius and James were when they were all together. He was content to be in the background and well, old habits die hard.

Eventually, it had taken Sirius turning to spot him in the crowd of onlookers to get him to approach. Sirius saw the man looking with confusion, his eyes lit up with recognition and maybe a little guilt?

"Remus?"

"Hey Padfoot...." The werewolf replied. Wanting to say more he is unable to as he is tackled to the ground in an intense hug of happiness. "My god, Moony! I'm free!"

The graying man just grinning as Sirius babbles his joy at seeing his longtime friend again. He can not help but find himself being pulled up with aide from the woman who looks at him with a knowing smile.

"Well it seems the eavesdropper has made himself known." She grinned as Remus' eyes widened. The fact that she knew, shocked Remus to the core. Egg Shen chuckled as he gestured to the boys, who looked on with a mixture of smugness and curiosity between them. "My student has more teachers than just me. The Chang Sings have taught much about stealth and fighting. He knew you were there."

"Why...why didn't you say anything...Harry?"

"Instinct, sir." Takedo chirped before Harry could answer. Getting smacked for interrupting, the young boy just stuck his tongue out at Harry. An impromptu wresting match started up between them, reminding Remus forcibly of the past.

Remus could remember watching Sirius and James wrestle many a time in their rooms. This wrestling match, however, was broken up by Gracie, who forces both boys to endure a scolding as people stop to look at the spectacle they made themselves out to be.

With Remus' thoughts continuing to wander to the way back then, he is startled as Sirius whispers something. "I miss him too, Moony... All of it is my fault...."

"If it is, then it is mine, too Sirius." Remus said softly.

"No! Remus..."

Remus could not help but look at his friend with pain filled regret. Shaking his head as Sirius protested he continues to speak. "All this time I believed that you were the traitor. I mean you were the keeper...but you were also my friend. If anyone should have listened to your side, in fact should have demanded it, it should have been me."

"Remus..."

"Forgive me, old friend?" Remus asked softly. Sirius just brings him close and holds on tightly to his longtime friend. No words spoken at all, just understanding between them. Finally parting, the two are surprised to see two very inquisitive boys looking at them both. Harry, especially, was extremely curious as well, considering he had heard his godfather's shout of Moony in reference to this man.

"Did you...did you know my real parents too?" Harry asked curiously. Bright curious eyes looking up at him, Remus just can't help but nod his head.

"I did, he, Sirius and I, were roommates in school."

"Really?" Dozens of questions began shooting at them from Harry and then Takedo as well, while Egg Shen studies the newcomer with open curiosity. Sensing something dark, and yet innocent around this figure, he eventually realizes the familiar tingle being given off.

Gracie, who had been watching and listening, found the elderly wizard/sorcerer looking at her expectantly.

"Get tickets for this one as well, Gracie Burton."

"Egg Shen?"

"This one needs my help. I have what is required but not with me." The old wizard replied. "He is in much pain. And sorrow, for the past, as both are. They shall stay with me. They will heal with my help physically, but mentally I leave it to Harry, you, and Jack Burton. I feel his fate has finally come for him, Gracie Burton. I would be prepared to fight once more."

Gracie just looks on in surprised silence as Egg Shen walks over to tell them of the news.


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 10**

**Chinatown**

**Four days later**

Although they both looked a little green from their flight, Sirius and Remus smiled as they quietly approved of the man who, along with his wife, had raised Harry as his own. Tall and broad across the shoulders, he had long, dark hair that had some graying strands in it. Bright dark eyes were warm, as he and the Asian man beside him braced themselves for the impact of the two teens.

Their plans proved necessary but not completely effective as both yelped with pain at the weight that hit them and throwing them back against the chairs by which they stood. Gracie smiles with warm laughter as she too gives a growl of annoyance as Jack pulls her into his arms.

"Hey babe...."

"How many times do I have to tell you...?" As Gracie is muffled by a kiss, Remus and Sirius just bust out laughing in amusement. Gracie was indeed like the Lily from their memories in attitude. Only someone like Lily could surrender and still look mutinous at a kiss.

It is then that Harry and Takedo brings the two men forward to meet Jack and Wang Chi.

"Name's Jack Burton and you must be Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." The broad shouldered man grinned as the two men nodded their heads. "This is my pal, Wang Chi."

The other man, smaller of stature than any of them, nodded his head as he offers his hand to each man in turn. "Nice to meet the both of you, my son and Harry could not stop talking about you both these last couple of days when Gracie called. I would offer you a place, but Egg has told me you both will be staying with him."

"Indeed they will be, but they will still need to earn their keep." The elderly man cackled. "Is my shop still standing or did Akira blow it up?"

"It was only one time old man...one time it got blown up. And that wouldn't have happened if you had told me what was in that damn pot."

Turning around, Sirius and Remus find a small group of men behind them. All of their stances were that of seasoned fighters, of people used to being on guard. While most of them were wearing black with gold stripes and belts, the one up front was in white, with black and gold stripes upon his clothes.

"Sensei Akira!"

Said man grinned as he was greeted with a flurry of kicks and spins that he dodged with relative ease. Finally catching both boys in his arms, the man accepted the attentive greetings. Those around him who had watched with mild shock and confusion, now understood and watched with somewhat indulgent grins.

It was simply their way of saying hello. Some of the security guards chat amicably with the others in understanding, offering mild shakes of the head to the boys, as if warning them not to do that again.

"You have improved your skills." Akira replied jovially. "You have found one to work with."

Grinning as they tell him about Jin back in England, Egg Shen approaches both men, who can not help but stare in surprise that no one tried to stop the boys from attacking, and noting that those who made a move were stopped by the other men.

"The one in white is Akira; he is the leader of the others, the Chang Sings. You Aurors back home? They are much like them in Chinatown. They help keep the peace. For more often than not, those who are the police can do nothing."

Somehow, Sirius and Remus understand those words spoken clearly. There was no love lost with the once former employers of Sirius. The head of the house of Black was still wishing he could be an Auror, but after enduring what he did, he has long since decided it would be too hard to work with those who had condemned him so easily. Even Remus said nothing, because of his...furry little problem. It was not easy to get along with those who would just as soon kill you than talk to you as a friend.

With the excitement of the fake attack behind them, the earlier statement of Egg Shen came to the forefront.

"What do you mean earning our keep, Sir?"

The elderly man simply looked at them and his nature changed. Instead of one who seemed a little off his rocker, there was a powerful man in front of them. "I may be of China but I do pay attention to places that I go. You are not trusted despite being proven innocent, Sirius Black." Turning to Remus now, Egg Shen simply spoke two words that caused his friend to pale. "Full moon"

Sirius's jaw just dropped, as did Remus'. "How?"

"I may be old, but I am not blind if I know where to look. You both will work in my shop. You, Mr. Black, will learn to live again. And you, Mr. Lupin, will be separated from the wolf spirit inside you."

"What?"

"You westerners are so slow at times when it comes to magic. We of the east have long since been able to separate the animal from the human within a single body. Forever will you both be bound, but no longer will you share a form."

"No longer...share?"

"You animal counterpart will be your friend, partner for lack of a better word. He can not leave you, nor can you leave him." Egg Shen replied simply.

Shocked beyond belief, Remus just stands there as does Sirius. Harry and the others grin as the two men now realize they are entering a far more different world than the one with which they are familiar.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Three hours later**

Once settled in, the two men smile as Harry and Takedo appear, looking expectantly at a grinning Sirius.

"You want to know now?"

"You promised Padfoot!" Harry replied as Remus chuckled. With a sheepish look, Sirius promptly, and much to the intense delight of both boys, turns into a large black dog. Barking loudly, he leaps and tackles both to the ground, grinning as he does so in that lopsided canine sort of way.

A playful match between both teens and the older man turned dog gives Remus a sense of homecoming. Especially as moments later, Sirius screams.

"I GIVE, I GIVE!"

With laughter in the air, Sirius flops into a chair as the boys look at him. "To be honest guys, I am not much of a story teller. But I will do the best that I can. You see, the nicknames and the reason I am called Padfoot starts with one person."

"Who?" Takedo asked curiously. Sirius grinning, points to Remus who smiles.

"They did it for me. Because I couldn't handle something, and James, that is Harry's father, had an idea."

"Mr. Padfoot, would like to declare, that Mr. Moony forgets, that Mr. Prongs had a most BRILLIANT idea."

"Mr. Moony would like to remind Mr. Padfoot to tell the story first, so as not to confuse Prongs Jr. and his friend."

Indeed, confusion was evident on their faces, so Sirius grinned sheepishly and began to speak. Intent on telling and listening to the story, neither man nor teenager notices as others start to drift in to listen. The Chinese have long known of ancient magic and the creatures it could create, and the newcomers just tilt their heads with initial puzzlement that gives way to understanding.

To turn into animal spirits in order to help soothe a friend was indeed an honorable endeavor. Both spoke of adventures they had in a great forest, both talked of the laughter and the joy of a more peaceful time.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogwarts**

**Same time**

Albus had been up late, going through a plethora of applications. Once again, the person he had chosen for the DADA position had backed out on him, this one having received a better offer, apparently from the Salem institute in New England. The woman had definitely put Albus in a bit of a bind.

Although he had about two months until the students came, he had less than one to find a competent teacher.

Gazing through application after application it hit him. Remus Lupin.

The man was one of the brightest in the field. He would have made an excellent Auror if not for the unfortunate laws that prevented him from taking a job there. In fact, it is why he turned to teaching as it did allow him in some places, but that was the problem.

Only some would welcome him. A lot of places were much like the ministry and had too many who were bigoted against the unfortunate.

Luckily, with himself, Minerva, and Poppy having experience with Remus as a student, and a werewolf, they would be prepared if the shifter took his job offer. He only need find a substitute for the full moon. That was something which normally he would allow Severus to do, as the man had wanted the DADA post for years. He also knew the bad blood between the two men could prove disastrous.

The events so long ago were not even Remus' fault in the first place. But it was certain that Severus would indeed try to use it against Remus with the students. Albus honestly did not need that after the events of the last two years.

The most recent of course being the events with the basilisk....

He did not go into the true circumstances of what he had discovered. The ministry itself was not ready in a sense for the events that were pushing forward. Voldemort was behind it.

At least one of the slivers of his soul was. Albus was right...this incident clinched it. Voldemort had created Horcruxes. How many he did not know. But knowing of his vanity, his need to hold things of power, Albus knew it was more than what would normally be done.

And without Harry Potter, things would be difficult here.

Which brought his thoughts back to last year's events, and what Ginny had told him when she had regained consciousness. The story was incredibly odd, yet with her description of her rescuer, Albus had to see for himself.

He had to see, and what he saw gave him hope. Not many around could remember what James Potter looked like. After viewing the faint image of a younger image of said man appearing in her memory...he knew it could only be one other person.

A boy really...

Harry Potter was alive and it was he who saved Ginny Weasley from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. But the question was this.... if Harry was alive, why didn't Hogwarts alert Albus when Harry arrived to save Miss Weasley?

So many questions had arisen because of this, and Albus wanted answers. But the only one who could give them? No one...not a single person knew where he was....

But Albus had to believe that it was indeed young Mr. Potter, who somehow saved Ginny Weasley from wherever he was. Because, although prophecies for the most part are simply words, if there is someone who truly believes in them, they become real.

And Voldemort most certainly _believed._


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China.

**Chapter 11**

**Chinatown**

Remus was watching the shop as Egg Shen worked with Harry on his lessons. With only one week to go before Harry's 13th birthday, Egg Shen found himself amazed at the magic that the young teen could do. Even now Sirius, who was observing the lessons, just sat there in amazement, as Harry spoke to the snake in front of him. As the snake hissed a response, it was pulsing with a warm glow of emerald light.

The snake, of course, was Harry's familiar.

That had stunned Sirius to no end, when he and Remus first met Li Lei in Harry's room. The snake has a special enclosure that she could get in and out of built into the walls thanks to the efforts of the Chang Sings. Upon sensing her Master as he arrived home, she had slithered out eagerly to meet him.

In the short time Harry had been gone, Miao Yin and Wang Chi had allowed Li Lei to roam free to catch the rodents in the restaurant and she had grown even larger. Reaching nearly 13 feet now, she was literally twice the size of her Master, but would never dare to harm him or any member of his family. The mere mention of it even annoyed the snake to no end.

Egg Shen explained that he had taught Harry some magic for which a familiar such as Li Lei is required. Sirius and Remus were admittedly doubtful. No such thing could exist, right?

Smirking a little bit at the English wizards' disbelief, Egg Shen nods to his student and the boy grins with anticipation. The two took Remus and Sirius down and under the city, where Harry showed them how Li Lei could become a living armor against the creatures that lived in those dark recesses. It took them a moment to realize that she wasn't actually disappearing; she was bonding with Harry's clothes.

What Remus and Sirius saw then shocked them beyond belief. Harry, with only a bit of verbal assistance from Egg Shen, had been able to defeat some kind of dark creature that they had never seen before. Remus was even shocked at that something so malevolent could be underneath their very feet.

"_**What was that thing?"**_

"_**It's hard to explain, but for lack of a better term. It's a demon?" Harry quipped as he looked to his teacher for affirmation. Egg Shen chuckled as he turned to the two men, who simply watched as the creature dissolved into nothing. **_

"_**Aye, that would be the simple layman's terms to call it such. A spawn from the black blood of the Earth it is. If allowed to grown and to breed, it could damage much and cause many to die. It is poisonous to the Earth as it takes its sustenance from that which lives in it. If it is allowed to live, the blood turns corrosive...even deep within the heart."**_

This admittedly had interested Remus, and Egg Shen had offered him some minor lessons as well. He would not be the main student as his own magic was far too set into his own ways to allow him to learn all that Egg Shen was showing Harry.

As it approached closing time, Remus gave in to the question that had occurred to him earlier that day, "Why do you not teach more students, Egg?"

"Bah! Not many worth it. Don't have the patience either like I used to." The elderly wizard replied. His dark eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched the shifter counting the day's income. "Besides it is not often that the perfect apprentice comes along."

"He means one that does all the work," Harry whispered loudly and impishly to his godfather, who was trying hard to bite back a laugh. Both he and Harry are rewarded with a smack upside the head, courtesy of the elderly wizard.

"For that, you shall make more potions for Mrs. Nakamura."

A shared shudder erupts in the room at the mere mention of this woman's name. Sirius and Remus both whine a little bit in fear as Harry goes white.

The woman was a menace to all men under 50. She was a randy woman and would not hesitate to pinch any part that she could reach if she thought the male was cute. Her attraction was especially strong if she thought the man was powerful as well as cute. Unfortunately for both Remus and Sirius, she immediately thought they both were. It did not help matters any that both men thought the same thing when they looked at her.

"Is she some kind of toad?"

It was even worse for Harry, who, despite being only 12 was intensely powerful already. Every time she came in, the teen hid in fear. She had left bruises on him last time with all her pinching. To make matters worse for Harry, she was also a grandmother with granddaughters. All of whom looked a lot like her.

He had another reason to hide whenever she came in. If she saw him, not only would she pinch, but she would always attempt to kidnap him and have him affianced to one of her toad-like granddaughters. Gracie had to literally dive in and save him from her and her hideous family a couple of times.

"Anything but that!"

"Why, Harry, don't you want to be married?" Sirius teased as his godson looked nervous.

"Maybe someday Uncle Padfoot, but as Dad would say... Marry for love not money or else Mum will kill me."

"No offense Prongslet, I would kill you too." Sirius stated with amusement, before a look of confusion hit his features. Remus, who had been enjoying his amusement, now stood in awe as well.

"Uncle Moony? Uncle Padfoot?"

Turning around and seeing a familiar friend there, Harry was puzzled at the strange reaction the two men were having. After all, it was just a bird. A bird that has been coming to see him and Egg Shen for as long as he could remember....

Egg Shen just looked up and shrugged at the fiery bird, as it landed and sang a sweet song of greeting. Out of habit, he and Harry gathered some fish and water to set out for the bird, who was pleased at the offerings. Allowing them to touch him in hello, the bird just looks at the two men it knows quite well with an impish gaze, full of amusement.

"Ah, it seems my dear old friend has returned to visit me again haven't you, Fawkes?" Egg Shen stated happily. "What news do you have of that old coot trying to find _MY_ student?"


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 12**

**Chinatown**

Remus and Sirius just sat there in confusion as the bird did a mixture of chirping and singing in its reply. Egg Shen and Harry both nodded at one point, and showed mild annoyance at a couple of points. Thoughtful gazes appear on their features as the bird reaches the end of its "speech."

"So I see. Indeed....perhaps the time has come."

The phoenix nodded his head, and then made a pushing motion with his head against Harry's hand. A warm smile spread across Harry's face as he rubbed the bird's feathers where it wanted.

"It's been you....you've been the one keeping Harry hidden?" Remus replied with awe and perhaps a little anger. "You know how many people have been searching for him all these years?!"

"Indeed I do." Egg Shen replied as he sends a look to his student. Harry wisely interprets the look and leaves the room with Fawkes on his shoulder. The phoenix is a favorite of Chinatown, but his presence was also kept secret from any outsiders. So as not to endanger the phoenix from too many onlookers, Fawkes had a special garden in the back of the store in which those in the know could visit him.

The elderly wizard's eyes take on a serious nature once more. "Indeed I do know how many of them have been searching. But can you tell me, out of those searching, how many would kill him?"

Surprised, Remus finds he is unable to answer the question. Sirius, on the other hand, immediately sees Egg Shen's point. He doesn't like the fact that he understands it, but he remembers seeing the worry, the fear, and the nervous tension James had felt when he would visit the small family before that horrible night.

James always would look out the window in worry. Despite knowing that his home was under a Fidelius, James could not shake the feeling of too many eyes watching him for the slightest mistake...for the opportunity to take his son away.

He and Lily never expected that opportunity would come from someone they knew and thought they could trust. "Too many.... Thank you...thank you for helping to protect my godson."

"Sirius?! You can't be condoning it?" Remus stated in shock, as Sirius smiles sadly at the youth in the garden, enthralled with the presence of the phoenix.

"Remus, think about it! Malfoy, McNair, all of those nice pureblood families who claimed Imperious." Sirius muttered as he attempted to keep from yelling. "How many of them would dearly love to get their hands on Harry for some reason or another? You know what they would do to him!"

Not able to refute the facts, Remus just glares at his best friend in irritation. "It still isn't right."

"It may not be right Remus, but it protects Harry." Egg Shen interjected. "We are lucky that I still had enough money to buy the block that exploded in the death of Lo Pan. The power that he released with his death cloaks Harry from sight."

"Cloaks him from sight? Just how powerful was Lo Pan?"

Egg Shen sighed in deep thought as Sirius asked the question. Gracie, Jack, and many others all over the city had asked him that too many times after the block exploded. Finally, figuring out how best to Remus and Sirius, he has them stay put for a moment, and steps outside to explain to Harry and Fawkes what he is about to do. The two agree to stay outside for the time being.

Stepping back into the store, Egg Shen goes to a stone embedded with the wall and taps it twice. Seconds later, Remus and Sirius buckle under the weight of power even as Egg Shen remains standing. The man looks at them solemnly as they desperately try to breathe past the pressure. His own magic pulses in equal power to push back on the force. Once he is satisfied, he simply turns and taps the stone again to replace the barrier.

"How...how could you...?" Remus asks as he gasps for air as the weight ceased to press on his shoulders.

"Have killed him?" Egg Shen replied. "I didn't. That was all Jack."

"Jack? He doesn't have any magic or anything!"

Egg Shen chuckled at Remus' disbelief and the mirrored expression on Sirius's face, the elderly wizard just looks at them with humor. "Indeed, he has no magic. But he has something better than that."

"What?"

"He believes." Gracie answered softly, having just arrived to pick up her son. She stands beside Harry, who was grinning at his godfather and honorary Uncle as his mum spoke of her husband with adoration. "If Jack says he will do something, he will. He will rant and rave about it, but he will do it."

"Because as Dad always says, when it comes right down to it, it's all in the reflexes! If dad believes he can dodge a bullet, somehow he does..." Harry stated happily as Fawkes flew to Remus' shoulder. "Although no one quite understands how he does it," the 12 year old stated in confusion and wonder. Fawkes looked on with amusement and knowledge of which he will not speak and trills a bit more. Remus shifts his head in confusion, but Egg Shen nods his head and clucks in amusement at what the fiery creature is relaying.

"I see...you should have told me that in the first place. Stay for a bit, old friend. He will need some way to communicate if he takes it or not."

Singing his understanding, Fawkes flies to the bird stand and starts to clean his feathers as he waits. The elderly wizard looks thoughtfully at Harry, Gracie and the others in the room.

"I guess it is time now."

"I don't understand." Harry asks in confusion as he looks at his teacher. The elderly wizard smiles softly as he looks to the two men and Gracie, the latter of which realizes what he means.

"Over my dead body, Egg Shen! He's too young." The dark haired blonde replied as her eyes narrowed to slits of pure Jade. Harry, seeing his mother's ire, immediately starts to pull the other two men out of the firing range.

"Harry?"

"Trust me Uncle Padfoot....you don't want to be anywhere close when they go at it." The youth replied. "Mom may not know any magic, but she can still give as good as she gets."

Minutes later, the two men are cringing and wincing as explosions, crashes and loud thuds hit the walls and floor. The building literally shook as the fight continued. Wang Chi and Miao Yin as well as several neighbors just shrug when they feel it; the rage is familiar to them all. Gracie Law was in full swing....

"What's this all about, anyway?"

"If what Fawkes said was right, it concerns you, Uncle Moony. Or at least I am fairly sure it concerns you, and I'm guessing me as well."

"How so, kiddo?"

Harry shared what the phoenix had told him while outside. Remus, looking thoughtful, can see that he could use the job at Hogwarts. Egg Shen did pay, but the honor to work at the place he considered home for seven years? That was something which would be hard to pass up.

"What does it have to do with you and your parents?"

"Because it is time Harry faced what is unfortunately standing in his path." Egg replied. Gracie stood beside him, both looking the worse for wear. Neither looked too pleased, they both seemed to have made an unhappy truce.

"You mean to send him to Hogwarts?!" Sirius stated in shock.

Hearing those words, Harry can't help but look to his mother with confusion. Never has his mother been willing to send him by himself somewhere. She cared so much that it could be oppressive at times. But considering this was her nature... "As much as I want to keep you here, baby, I can't. I have to let you grow up sometime don't I?" The woman said reluctantly as she held him close. "You promise that if I and your father allow you to go, you will listen to your Uncle and Godfather."

"Mom, of course I promise, but I don't understand...."

Gracie gives him a soft smile, and turns to the men in the room. "Egg Shen, I am going to explain to Harry what else we discussed. Also, you better remember to ask Akira if he will send at least two of the Chang Sings with him. I want Harry to be able to defend himself in all ways possible."

Her tone tells him if he even thinks about arguing with her, she will kill him, Egg Shen just nods his head and turns to the two men to explain what he and Gracie had discussed as the base plan.

"What about this thing you said you would do for Remus. Won't that get in the way?"

"Harry and I will be done before you go. My only directions to you would be to take it on the night you are due to change. The moment you do, it will hurt and it will be painful as the wolf is separated from your body. I would advise to have a nurse on hand with painkillers for both of you."

"I see..."

"Freedom from what you would consider a curse does not come without a price. Remember that."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Harry's birthday**

In the letter accepting the job, Remus also mentioned that others would be coming with him. That he would need room for at least four others in his suite of rooms.

Of course, having Fawkes deliver the letter would be enough to make Albus wonder, even without the word of extra persons arriving. The Phoenix at least had a mind of his own and would not clue Albus in to where he was at the moment and who was with him. The bird was not so dumb as to reveal their presence or the presence of the boy who lived.

Harry would indeed be enrolled in Hogwarts, but would go under the name of Harry Burton instead of Potter. Jack, who had reluctantly agreed with his wife to send Harry to Hogwarts, talked about a constant disguise with Remus and Sirius, particularly about Polyjuice potion, but the discussion was nixed by Gracie who shook her head as she pointed out a simple fact. Sooner or later, disguises are forgotten are even better yet broken.

Sooner or later, the western Wizarding world would find out who Harry truly was to them. It was only a matter of time. Hence, they should be looking to control that knowledge and put a positive spin on it. An approach that does not discourage people from approaching, while at the same time, making them realize Harry was human.

Even after agreeing, both parents were rather reluctant to let their son go into danger. Parental instincts reared their heads in their desire to keep the young teenager safe. But with his godfather and honorary uncle there along with two of the Chang Sings who had volunteered to continue his lessons, well, it looked like most of Harry's days would remain the same.

They were especially calmed after Remus mentioned that if Harry wanted to go home, they would happily send him back with Fawkes to where he was happy. Fawkes was also willing to deliver Harry's lessons to and from Egg Shen and even carry his mail. Jack and Gracie would still worry of course, but at the moment, their shoulders were not quite so heavy.

At the mention of continuing his education with Egg Harry had instinctively groaned. He cared for and adored his teacher and family, but still that was too much work even for him. Continuing to learn the eastern style of magic, plus the western kind? That was going to be difficult.

Takedo just grinned at his friend's discomfiture. Although according to his memory, Harry would be taking aptitude tests. After observing Harry's skills and helping the young teen on subjects he didn't know, Takedo was sure Harry would pass with relative ease.

Putting aside thoughts of leaving for the moment, Remus watched as Sirius entertained the children with ease. It was made easier by being a wizard. Harry of course was the main focus, as it was his 13th birthday, and Takedo was beside him laughing as Sirius transfigured a chair into a monkey that ran around.

Joining the party were three girls and three boys, all of whom knew about the gifts of their friends and did not care. The kids were having a blast playing with the candy that Remus had purchased from the hub for the American Wizarding community.

Remus had to gain Miao Yin's approval, of course. Although she was tiny and delicate looking, Wang's wife was a tiger when provoked. She had a will of steel and she adored her son and Harry very much.

After a demonstration of some of the candies like the chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, the woman had smiled and nodded her head in approval. Even Takedo had gotten a gander along with Harry and went ballistic at the delicacies that snapped or crackled literally before one ate them.

The moving pictures on the cards had all 8 teens in pure bliss, not to mention the excitement of chasing the cockroach clusters that tried to escape the bowls Remus had put them in.

He had even been thoughtful enough to pick up treats of the Wizarding kind for Li Lei to get to used to as Harry refused to leave without her. The snake had been a little perturbed to hear that she would have to be shrunk and put into a special cage, but after realizing it was to protect her Master, she was all for it.

Remus had been courteous enough to purchase a kneazle to hunt up the rodents while Li Lei was gone. While explaining the care of the feline cat creature to Wang Chi and his family, Remus noted that Wang had been about to turn down the gift, but found that his son adored it.

Takedo named the feline Moko. The kneazle had found himself a Master in the restaurant owner and a home that he loved already. Knowing that he would be spoiled with fresh fish routinely, Remus and Sirius both half expected the feline to be extremely fat by the time they returned.

"Hey Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot, come on! Aunt Miao Yin is about to bring in the sweet and sour cake!" Harry yelled, bringing Remus out of his thoughts and Sirius out of his entertaining.

The two men watch the teens take off eagerly for the main dining room, and look at one another with hesitation.

"Sweet...?"

"...And sour cake?"


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 13**

**Two weeks later**

At the age of 13, Harry was your typical teenage boy. Waiting until the last minute, as always, he was finishing packing what he needed to take right up until time to go. He had his photo albums, of course, one showing him growing up with Gracie and Jack and one that he had gotten from his godfather - with images of his real parents.

Admittedly, he had wanted to refuse it at first. But then when he saw a picture of his real dad holding him, with his mother kissing his baby hands, seeing the honest to goodness love they had for him, he changed his mind. Their love touched him deep in his soul and it made him cry. For the first time in a long time, he had cried.

Confusion stilled the party atmosphere as the birthday boy started sobbing for no reason, but when Gracie saw the album, she understood. She and Jack just hugged him and let him cry. Harry was too young to remember these two people, but the feelings they evoked within him were most definitely still there.

~*~

While Harry packed, Li Lei hissed her irritation at being in a cage. She had allowed her master's honorary uncle to shrink her down and put her in a cage where she could still move around, but the snake was not pleased to be packed away so soon.

"I know, but Uncle Moony had to. We are lucky that Uncle Padfoot thought ahead Li Lei. He left a week ago to set up a room and enclosure for you at this Grimmauld Place."

**Ssstilll don't like it. Want out now.** The definite female hiss replied in agitation. Her scales were a little dull, showing she was not happy at all.

"You will...tonight when we get there, Li Lei, I'll let you out....or would it be tomorrow?"

Her irritation is briefly ignored as Harry finished up packing the last of the things most precious to him. In his attempts to close his suitcase, he failed to notice his mother walk in.

"Having trouble?"

Harry turned with a yelp of surprise, as he was not expecting his mother so soon. Gracie let out a low chuckle and gestured for him to sit on the overstuffed case. With a few muttered curses, and a little bit of struggle, Gracie forced the zip closed. Harry pauses before jumping down as he catches the look on his mother's face.

"Mom?"

Bending down to see him face to face, Gracie can not help but smile with love. "Promise me you will write. I want at least one letter a month."

"I promise. I will even try for one letter a week if Fawkes will let me."

"That damn bird better." Gracie chuckled softly. Her hands playing with his hair and cheeks as a mother would. She pulls him into a tight hug only seconds later. "I will miss you Harry. I will miss you so much."

"Gracie...let Harry breathe." Jack said with amusement as walked into the room. His wife, noticing a red faced Harry struggling to breathe, releases him right then and there. The 13-year-old looked to his dad gratefully.

"Dad..."

"Hey, got something for you."

With curiosity in his bright green eyes, Harry takes the old Swiss Army knife from his dad's hand. Seeing the age and wear and tear on it, he almost protests. But the older man simply shakes his head. "It brought me luck son. And as I always say...."

"If someone offers you a gift, you say thank you." Harry finishes brightly. Getting up, he hugs the man who has raised him as best he could since he was 2. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem son. Come on I will get the suitcase, you get Li Lei. It's time to go."

With a grin on his face, Harry pockets the old knife, grabs the cage and heads out the door after his mother. At the door, the young boy can not help but stop to look back at the room.

"Harry?"

"It's nothing, dad." The young teen replied warmly. "I was just stocking up on the memories. Say, why aren't we going to stay with the Changs again? I kind of forgot to ask before Uncle Padfoot left." Harry wondered.

"Because son as I always say, you don't want to wear out your welcome too soon." He chuckled. "Besides, your Godfather has a big house apparently, and it would be wrong to not let him provide for you." The older man replied. "He missed out on a lot of your life Harry. A life that he was supposed to be a part of apparently...."

"I see."

"Harry he wants a chance to protect you. He wants to prove to not just us that he can, but to you and especially himself." Remus replied softly as he approached alongside Gracie. "He needs to know that he did not fail in keeping his promise."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**England**

**A week prior**

Sirius Black had never been more irritated as he had been at this very moment. Having just now gotten all that was his back recently, he had half expected one thing to be gone.

To be honest he was more or less hoping it would be. But who was he kidding? After spending 12 years in Azkaban he should have expected this to happen.

Kreacher was still alive. Great....NOT!

Regardless of the presence of the vile elf, Number 12 was a place that had so many wards over it that it could give Hogwarts, or even the ministry, a run for its money. His family was that old in the Wizarding world and they knew how to flaunt it.

Unfortunately, to look at this place now, you'd never guess they'd been the crème of the pureblood crop.

Sirius would need a lot of help. And only one person who was still enough of a drill sergeant came to mind in handling matters such as this. Heading back out, the wizard immediately headed for the Leaky Cauldron so he could use their floo, his mind set on charming, or better yet, convincing one Molly Weasley to help him clean up his house by any means necessary.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Now...**

Molly Weasley was indeed more than up for the task. She was one of the few who, although she had thought him guilty in the beginning, still had doubts of it deep in her heart. She was normally an excellent judge of character and having known both him and James for as long as she did in the Order, something just didn't add up.

Still, with everyone saying he did it, he had to be guilty, so she went with the flow. To find out he was, as she thought deep down inside, innocent was a blessing and a mixed one at best, for it made her feel guilty for ever doubting him.

She and her husband had known the Potters, and they were good people. Lily was a smart young woman and her husband was always willing to play and entertain her children during the order meetings.

Between him and Sirius Black, she theorized that it was them who helped get Fred and George into pulling pranks in the first place. So despite her irritation with them over that, she felt she owed the other man for being there to help her when she had needed help in managing her children.

Taking all five of her children still at home to help, she left a note for Arthur that first day on where to go. Sirius had agreed to house them along with the Changs who were also willing to help clean and prepare.

Two rooms were taken care of by Sirius himself. It was like that Muggle show, her son's friend Seamus was telling him about. That Extreme Home Makeover thing, nobody was allowed in and nobody could see what he was doing. When asked, he simply said it was a surprise for a special person coming to stay with him.

This had indeed puzzled many as word spread of his work and occasional crash in these two rooms. Only the Changs really knew, and even then they weren't talking. The five Weasley children, of course, had tried harassing Cho and Jin, but neither one of them was talking. Their parents had made them swear on their magic to keep quiet.

"FINALLY I'M DONE! I hope they like it." The Black head murmured to himself with a tired grin.

At the sound of his voice, Ginny and the twins, who had been working on adjacent rooms, came out to see. Of course, when Sirius saw them coming, he hastily shut the doors and called for the old house elf.

"KREACHER!"

Muttering about blood traitors and things as usual, the elf appeared. "What is it Master Sirius."

"Guard these two rooms until I say so."

"As you wish Master." The Elf replied, much to the vexation of the three curious Weasleys. Their faces took on a definite perturbed look, and the twins could be seen contemplating ways to get around the elf.

"And Kreacher?"

"Yes Master."

"Do place wards around the rooms when you are not there."

Grumbling as he always does, he accepts the orders with bad grace, wards the room as commanded and pops off. Because of the fact that he was the Black family house elf, any direct orders from Sirius must be obeyed. It would be nigh unto impossible for anyone to break through the magic of the little elf.

Sirius well remembered the twins' mischievousness from those times he entertained them, as well as the playful nature of Molly and Arthur from their younger days. He can bet that until Harry arrives, the Twins would be trying to get past the wards. It should actually prove to be entertaining; actually, both boys were very much like himself and James from long ago - persistent and stubborn to a fault when they want to know something.

Humming a Muggle song he had heard that had a bit of a catchy tune, he promptly went to go aide the young girl Ginny in cleaning up the large room she had been assigned. It seems it was infested with enough dust to give her a fit of the sneezes.

Casting bubblehead charms on them both with the new wand he had procured from Ollivander the minute he had returned, the two set to work. In only a few hours, a boy that meant the world to him was coming to stay.


	15. Chapter 14

_I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China_

And just so you guys know still bear with Ezmeralda the poor girl got drafted onto a prom committee, so be patient and she will beta the rest the can. But as of right now only up to this chapter has been done.

**Chapter 14**

**Grimmauld place**

Sirius was pacing around like crazy, his eagerness to see his godson and to show him the world his parents had lived in clearly evident. He had organized a party for the 13-year-old as well as the Chang Sings. It was to be a welcoming bash to end all bashes. His hopes are high because, before his stint in Azkaban, he was considered the quintessential party planner.

Taking into consideration that Harry needed to meet more teens around his own age, Sirius invited all of the Weasley children (Molly was cooking for the party at this very moment), the Chang family, the Lovegoods, and the Patil Twins. Parvati and Padma had been visiting Luna when the invitation arrived and Xeno had asked Sirius if they could attend as well. Sirius found no harm in allowing the girls to attend, after all, the more the merrier. Lastly, Sirius invited the Longbottoms, since Neville was the same age as Harry.

The young teen, who had recently celebrated his own 13th birthday party, was hesitant to attend a welcoming party to greet this unknown newcomer. The newcomer was not unknown to his grandmother, however. Augusta Longbottom figured it out quick enough as she recognized the pure delight of a man who found his family.

**Flashback**

"**So a party, hmm?" Augusta commented with a thoughtful gaze. Knowing he was the godfather of the missing savior, she decided to throw out her theory. "When does Harry come home?"**

"**In two days... how did you know?" The Black head asked with surprise as he realized what she asked. Sirius had been keeping the secret from everyone and was shocked that this old lady figured it without any hints that he knew of.**

"**It's there for all to see if one simply looks, Mister Black," Augusta replied as she sighed softly, "and I remember you are his godfather. After believing him lost for so long only to find him again...that would be the only thing I could believe has put such pure joy back on your tired face."**

**Flashback ends**

The elderly woman had indeed come with her grandson, and was currently chatting with the other adults as the children play games. It takes the wards tingling with the arrival of four for him to shout out in delight.

"They're here!"

Running happily towards the door, men, women, and teens alike had to stop what they were doing out of curiosity. Shouts of hello and greetings rang out, but the guests could only see three adults. One of the men, the adults knew as Remus Lupin. The other two were a man and a woman of Asian descent that were dressed all in black with gold stripes.

It didn't take long for the guests to notice the boy that Sirius was hugging. Standing at about 5'6" or 5'7", the young man was most definitely an American by the sound of his voice. Beside him were several bags, including a Wizarding carrier for familiars, which made their jaws drop. Other than the owl, cat, or toad that Hogwarts said a student could bring, a true familiar really wasn't expected.

The three animals listed on all Hogwarts letters were really considered the starter animals to help students find the path to their true familiars. These animals were plentiful and although they could be used to channel magic somewhat, they were simple and could not handle the complex magics of more mature witches and wizards. It was very rare to find a familiar that could handle them.

The fact that, whoever this teenager was, he had a familiar at such a young age was extremely surprising. The only other teen they knew of that did was Lee Jordan, who two years ago introduced them to his pygmy Acromantula, which was easily mistaken for a tarantula spider.

Apparently, the Acromantula had called to the then 13-year-old and the two immediately bonded.

As Sirius steps to the side, Ron, the youngest of the Weasley boys, yelps in surprise, startling not only the other teens and adults, but the young black haired teen who grins sheepishly at the outburst.

"BLIMEY! IT'S HARRY POTTER!"

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

It has been two hours since Harry arrived at his godfather's home, and Harry was having a blast. He was lucky that his honorary Uncle and his godfather had warned him ahead of the time about the reception he was bound to get. Because of that warning, the teen was able to greet everyone with a smile.

Harry insisted that they treat him like everyone else. At first, they were constantly asking about his scar, and he had been confused for a moment. After all, he had quite a few scars. They had to specify the scar he still had on his forehead, causing the 13-year-old to grin.

"Oh, that!"

"Yes, that...can we see it?" Ron asked with excitement. The request threw the black haired youth for a loop, as he wondered what the big deal was.

"Why?"

This had thrown Ron into puzzlement, but before he could answer the question, a hissing sound made itself known.

**Massster, I want out!**

"So she's finally come to, has she, Harry?" Sirius chuckled as the carrier began making quite a bit of ruckus. Li Lei had been put to sleep for the trip, and was expected to sleep for quite a while.

"Who is she?"

"My friend Li Lei." The young teen stated brightly. "I can't remember when I got her; I think it was for my 8th or 9th birthday. I just remember it was the year of the snake. But since I had her we just...."

"Bonded tremendously." Akiko replied. The female Chang Sing smiled as she approached, she had interrupted as she noticed dark looks cross a couple of the other children's faces, particularly the younger red head boy.

"To us, it is a blessing if during the year, an animal of the zodiac agrees to become our pet. We will be blessed with luck, growth, and perhaps even protection should the need arise. And indeed it did." She giggled in amusement.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"It is a long story, but do believe that Li Lei, despite her size, will not harm anyone unless they attack Harry. She is his blessing, his protection from all that would hurt him. And she is strong. Master Egg Shen has insured that together she and Harry are hard to defeat."

Still not sure about the snake and all that the woman explained, Ginny watched along with the others as Harry brought out a large golden yellow snake, who seemed to be hissing something. The teenager shook his head as he looked to the others thoughtfully.

"Perhaps later Li Lei. Right now, I think your true size would make them nervous."

As the snake hissed a reply that was definitely indignant, Luna Lovegood approached the pair. A slender blonde girl of 12, Luna had a curious expression on her face as she held her hand out to the golden snake. Although Li Lei is startled by the offer, she allows Luna to scratch under her chin. As a definite hissing sound of pleasure erupts from the golden snake, Luna smiles.

"She is smooth...not scaly. Not like those Nargle infested snakes."

Hissing in delight, the confused snake looks at her Master. **Whatsss a Nargle?**

Akiko watches the other children carefully, noting their reactions. The fact that Li Lei did not strike out, as they expect snakes to do, had made them hesitantly curious. The fact that Harry is responding to Li Lei in the snake tongue, even though he has no idea, is freaking them and their parents out.

Ginny's puzzled reaction has caught the eye of many regardless of the spectacle of Harry Potter speaking to a snake. Then she asks, thoughtfully, "Was it you?"

Harry looks at her with confusion on his features as she steps closer to look at him. As she looks deep into his eyes, he looks back at her with puzzlement. Eventually a dawning awareness overtakes his features...

"How... I thought I was dreaming?"

"I don't know." Ginny replied. "I woke up as I saw you vanishing. Thank you...thank you for saving my life."

Hearing Ginny say those words, the room goes silent, save for Luna's humming a tune as she scratches Li Lei. When the blonde finally looks around, her words snap them out of their shock and give them something else to contemplate.

"Really now, it is to be expected. The connection between them both and the Dark Lord is there for all to see. I mean, how else could she call for his help without meaning to? Is the cake ready yet?"


	16. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 15**

**Grimmauld Place**

Two hours after Luna's statement brought the party to a grinding halt, the party was again going strong. If it hadn't been for Sirius telling Harry to bring out his music, the party would have ended right then and there. Of course, the wizards in the group protested that Muggle things could not work in a house full of magic.

Harry just looked at them and smiled with hidden knowledge as he pulled out the small CD/alarm radio he had brought with him. Then, as everyone watched curiously, he placed his hands on either side of the device.

His hands crackled with visible magical energy, and much to the surprise of the onlookers, the radio came on, flashing 12:00. Harry looks at the adults behind him with a thoughtful gaze. "I better play something that they can handle to begin with..."

"How....?" Molly asked as did many of the other adults and teens alike. Cho and Jin, joined by Luna and one of the Weasley boys, approached Harry as he nonchalantly flips through a case of discs in front of him.

"The one who taught him his magic showed him that trick. It seems the Far East has long since gotten around the lack of electricity working in magic areas. He... he taught Harry how to get them started. They only have to be charged once every week to keep running," Remus replied knowledgeably.

When he and Sirius had originally witnessed all the electronic Muggle devices in use back in Chinatown, they had of course immediately asked how it actually worked. To the best of their knowledge, nothing Muggle could work in a magical world.

Egg Shen had simply chuckled and explained about the concepts of electricity and the fact that magic was nothing but living energy. So why could it not power Muggle devices if taught how to become visible working energy?

This of course had intrigued the two older men. Egg Shen took delight in showing them during their stay with him. Unfortunately, their magic was too hard set into its path, keeping them from doing as much as Harry could. Working together, the two men could activate some of the more simple devices, such as TELEVISION.

One of the first things Sirius had done after learning was to wander into a Muggle electronics store and buy one. When visiting with Harry, he and Remus had finally seen things that made them whoop and holler for joy.

They became fans....of soccer. It was bound to happen.

Wang chi, a big fan of it himself, had introduced the two men to it, and like Quidditch, they could not get enough. They had plans to power up the new TV and find themselves a game to watch until it was time to leave. Remus was due to leave in three days, during which the news of Harry's return should have sufficiently spread.

Sirius, along with the Chang Sings, would be travelling with Harry by train to help ease his transition. But they were also to be his bodyguards.... they were afraid to face Gracie if she found out they left his side even once.

Everyone at the party pauses to listen to the sweet sounds of a woman singing fills the air. They can't help but turn to the youth who is grinning at the girls' silly faces and the boys' dubious expressions.

"It's a video game soundtrack mix I made at home! This particular song is called Sanctuary from the game Kingdom Hearts. I don't know why, but it kind of seemed to fit the mood. Got others I made and some mainstream ones in that case. Take a look through it."

The teenagers didn't need to be asked twice, and excitedly picked various CD's to be played, choosing them for some of the oddest reasons – the most common one heard was, "that person looks cute."

While the teens set up the play order for the next hour, the adults simply enjoy listening to the Sanctuary song. In a way, the young boy was right. The song did suit the occasion, after all, was not the light seeking a guardian sanctuary away from the dark?

Where it can shine brightly for all eternity....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Three hours, six headaches and several sugar rushes later**

Parents of various teens were waking up their children who had fallen asleep in order to take them home. As the guests were leaving, Sirius and Remus were putting a thirteen year old and his familiar to bed.

Neville had long since left with his Grandmother, who was getting on in years. The tentative, shy, yet friendly smile as he gave his thanks to Harry for the invitation had been returned with a bright and friendly one. A friendship was surely beginning there.

The same could be said of the twins and at least Ginny of the Weasley clan, but Ron was still in question. Stubborn to a fault, the boy was. But ever since that incident where he had inadvertently caused the death of a classmate, he has been afraid of getting close to anyone. The only ones he would spend any time with were his own siblings and even then he was quiet. That was why his yell earlier had surprised many in the house, no one expected it. It was as if the old Ron was trying to return to them.

Today he had talked more then he had in the last year, and that gave Molly and Arthur Weasley hope. After nearly losing Ginny last year, they thought they were going to lose Ron as well. But when she came up with Fawkes a little worse for wear....

Let's just say Molly about passed out from relief. Her husband actually did though.

Ron though was the one who was crying with joy. Ron was even more relieved than his brothers. Considering his role in the death of a classmate, he was particularly afraid of losing his sister. He has since been a little overprotective of Ginny.

Only recently they lost the family rat, Scabbers, over the summer. The little creature had just taken off after biting Ron. No one knows why it happened, but it did. Perhaps meeting Harry might be good for him after these last two years. Harry knew nothing of the last two years save that he thought saving Ginny was a dream, so he wouldn't have any preconceived notions.

Li Lei, who was curled up in her Master's lap, was gently and quietly spelled awake by Remus. Having sensed the bonds between her Master and her friends, the snake had slithered off and headed for what was her room. When she and Harry had first been shown along with the others, the snake had about died with pure pleasure.

So many things to relax and sleep on, she could sun herself in the sun with the skylight, and the smells and tastes of the plants made things seem like home. The snake had curled around Sirius's arm and just could not resist nuzzling him as she hissed her thanks.

Sirius was a little unnerved by the python's forwardness, but he was still happy that his godson's familiar was happy with her room. Harry had been pleasantly surprised with his room as well. The room was spacious and had enough room to practice his katas under Dewu and Akiko's supervision. After seeing it, he had just hugged Sirius. Especially sweet was the connecting door into Li Lei's room where the snake could come and go as she pleased.

With most of the teens now going to bed or long since gone home, Remus took the opportunity to release the shrinking charm on Li Lei as she slithered past. Li Lei hissed her pleasure at returning to her normal size of 13 plus feet long. The python knew this was their way of allowing her to relax.

Of course the sheer size of her had made the twins look on in awe as they passed by into their own shared room. Her size also gave them some ideas. The two shared looks of mischief as Fred asked the snake to come by when she could because they had a proposition for her. Li Lei, looking confused for a reptile just hissed in reply as Harry, her translator, was deep in sleep.

Sirius, completely unaware of the conversation, just carried Harry into his room, removed his shoes, and tucked the 13 year old in like he was still the baby Sirius remembered. He just couldn't help it.

He had not been there as he had promised James and Lily, as they chose him to be godfather. He knew that they originally wanted to pick Remus, but considering the ministry's stand on werewolves, they couldn't follow through with that, and with Lily's distrust of Peter, which unfortunately had merit, Sirius was the only choice left.

So he was picked. They also knew that Remus, as his best friend and brains of the duo, would be there to aide him. In the end, it would have been him or Remus anyhow to take care of Harry.

Remus would be safe to have around, since Harry would be making the potion to help Remus merge with the wolf. They agreed that Harry should wait for two weeks to allow time for the 13 year old to adjust himself to the time difference and everything,

The environment had to be extremely specific according to the 13 year old who patiently explained down to a letter what he needed to do. Harry even showed Sirius and Remus the directions Egg Shen had written....but they were in Chinese.

Figures, the old man always had his say somewhere. The teenager basically had his work cut out for him and it would be better to do so when he was at full capacity and when his body would not betray him with jet lag.

Harry's task was dreadfully important. He wanted to help his Uncle Moony, and the beast inside him, to be free. Two souls in one body always would hurt, he should know.

That last statement had puzzled Sirius and to this day he had not been able to get a straight answer. Something told him that he would see an answer only when it was necessary.

Until then, he would love this young teenager. He would do all that he could to help, protect, and, above all, be there for him when he needs him.

This was his godson. He could do no more...no less.

As both men and the Weasleys tucked their children in, the plan Harry and his family had developed was set into motion. His return was being spoken of and the news was spreading, aided immensely by the fact that Luna's father was the owner of the Quibbler. Xeno had conducted a relaxed sort of interview during the party.

The pictures from the party would be included with the story, for any and all to see, excluding only those who balked a little bit such as Neville, Ginny and the Patil twins, at having their pictures published. Even Harry was given the choice to be excluded, but he chose to go along with the plan with Akiko and Dewu. After all, this plan was the reason why they came.

The party crowd was kept to a bare minimum, in order to help Harry, because if there was one thing the 13 year old did not like in the slightest, it was to be crowded.

The teenager was claustrophobic to a high degree. Gracie and Jack both felt that it was because of the Dursleys, as they explained to Sirius and Remus. They had gotten evidence with the aide of the Chang Sing, that Vernon and Petunia had often locked Harry in a small cupboard in the short time he had spent with them.

That mistreatment, coupled with his parents' deaths had manifested itself into that phobia. That was another reason why Sirius wanted to do Harry's room himself, it was to give him enough space to be comfortable.

Anyway, the interview would be in Xeno's paper in the morning, accompanied by a single picture that Harry had allowed of himself and Li Lei along with the two Chang Sings. In the interview, he told of his life growing up in the states and finding out about his godfather.

It was up to the Wizarding world for the rest.


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay folks, this is a note you MUST read.**

Hermione is dead in this fic. You see I came up with this idea to work with the events that were cannon for only the first two years. The events that Voldemort could not directly invoke will happen as they did in the book.

The troll incident involving Hermione in the bathroom is a perfect example. Although Quirrel/Voldemort was the one who let it in the school, it was Ron NOT Voldemort responsible for her being there.

With the case of Ginny and the Basilisk that was directly a responsibility of Voldemort because he was there in some shape or form via the diary and because that connected her to Voldemort it also connected her to Harry indirectly.

As to the incident with the Stone, be patient as that will be explained this chapter after all are we not missing one important wizard?

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China.

**Chapter 16**

**Hogwarts**

**The Following day**

Albus just sat there in thought as he looked at the article that was in the Quibbler. Normally like many other wizards and witches he ignores the Wizarding equivalent of a junk newspaper. But this time he could not, for unlike the Daily Prophet and other papers, this one had single picture of a bright eyed 13 year old at a party.

A 13 year old Harry James Potter....

According to it, Harry was now not a Potter but a Burton. It does explain other then being out of the country, why the post birds never found him. He had been adopted by according to this article, his mother's cousin. And this cousin was not just anyone, but Jack Burton. The muggle whom wizards all over world, heard had done the impossible.

He took out the Sorcerer of the East LoPan. Something many wizards over the last thousand years, even the Hogwarts founders had tried and yet failed. And the man to do it...was a muggle? There were many who disbelieved it.

Yet, there were equally as many who found it extremely interesting for it proved that even without magic. Muggles could be quite formidable.

Was Harry ready though to not only come to Hogwarts? But to face the man who killed his parents?

That first year Harry was supposed to be here at Hogwarts, he had asked his old friend Nicholas Flamel to move his stone here. Unfortunately at that time, he has also just hired Professor Quirrel. Willing to believe that he was still the good man he knew, Albus had ignored the feeling his senses had been giving off.

During that year they had lost a student to a troll who had somehow gotten in. The fact that it was Quirrel whom had warned them of its presence, he had looked to Severus to investigate. The man instinctively knowing to look without words, he had left and had come back a bit hurt. But nodding his head, that Fluffy, Hargrid's cereberus had indeed been in a mood.

Someone whom he had suspected was now Quirrel had attempted to get past using the troll.

Luckily Hagrid has a fondness for LARGE pets.

So when the wards alerted him that someone was at the Mirror of Erised, he had raced back from London with all haste. Fluffy looked awful and despite bleeding from several large gashes was alive, and so on. Each trap seemed disabled or even demolished.

Sensing the familiar dark magic emanating from the destruction like a memory, he found Quirrel with an angry Voldemort looking through pieces of a destroyed mirror.

The duel that had followed had been enough to kill the unfortunate man that was his Defense Professor, for as Voldemort escaped the dark wizard had drained the very life of his temporary vessel.

Knowing Reparo would not work on the mirror, because of the spells upon its very nature, it had taken some time to bring out the stone. But by then it was too late. His friend had passed on along with his wife. Perhaps it had been for the best....

Destroying the stone with relative ease, plus the incident with the Basilisk, Hogwarts was not in the greatest of shapes when it comes to its reputation. Parents were even more hesitant, despite their happy memories to send their children to school here. His presence allowed for many and although he does not like to think of it like he is now, but according to the article, perhaps Harry's presence here will as well.

Knowing that he was raised by someone who defeated the Eastern version of Voldemort has got to count for something.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius seethed with a mixture of anger and perhaps fear. Normally he does not read this rag at all. But the front page had indeed caught his eye. It seems the Potter boy had been found and unfortunately very much alive.

This made things worse for his plans. With the Potter boy alive, it was a well known fact that as Sirius's Black's godson, the boy could also be the Black Heir unless Black marries. The man was still relatively young after all, in Wizarding years.

On top of that, his guest once he reads this would not be pleased.

Cringing in pain, Lucius can not help but scream for Dobby. The house elf was his best servant despite being deathly afraid of him. Which of course Lucius fostered with great pleasure....

"Healing Potions now!"

"Yes Master Lucius."

Giving a swift kick with his foot, the elf scrambled to do his bidding. Suffering a bit in the rage as he was forced to wait, he looks upward toward where his current guest resides. Highly unexpected in his choice, it mattered not to him.

The Dark Lord had indeed returned somewhat, but in a most improper body. Peter Pettigrew at this moment could well and truly be considered dead. As he no longer had any of his cowardice that had made him so ripe for the pickings to betray Dumbledore.

Giving a small sigh as he could not honestly stand looking at his Lord in Pettigrew's body, Lucius could not help but balk at what he wanted him to do.

Voldemort want him to give up his son Draco...

Draco would be a more appropriate body for Voldemort, but to do so would toss out Draco's soul for what was left his Master's. Yes Lucius knew about the Horcruxes, and the fact that his Lord had the power to make as many as he did had given the blonde Aristocrat a taste for that dark power as well.

Still though, he did not.

Despite liking the idea of living forever, Lucius did love his wife and his son very much and to become something not human. Well that was one thing he could not even remotely fathom happening to a Malfoy.

He and his wife prided themselves on the angelic beauty that all Malfoy's possess. Being compared to the very gods was a source of pleasure for the vain family.

Thus he had to come up with an alternative. Perhaps.....

A small smile crossing his lips, he decided that when next his Lord is lucid enough, perhaps this idea would prove more beneficial.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Ministry**

The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was flabbergasted as he read the article in the Quibbler. Being the only rag that the Ministry does not control, they as a whole usually ignored it for it was always filled with nonsense like those muggle tabloids.

But yet, they ahead of the Daily Prophet were the ones to get the scoop straight from Sirius Black and his godson one Harry Potter-Burton. The last name of Burton alone explains why Grace Burton had come and demanded the re-trial. For which in a way he was admittedly thankful for. That Crouch was a fool in immediately throwing Black in Azkaban without any trial.

At the time that particular even was going on, he and others were busy trying to let everyone know that Voldemort was dead and to handle all the floo calls pouring in! Despite the good news, that was not one of the Ministry's better nights.

When he did finally get the report, he admittedly had to agree with what was done. But this was on the idea that the man did indeed get his trial. He may be a power hungry fool, but Cornelius Fudge was not a stupid one.

He knew the laws. Hell he helped sign some of them into being through the Wizengamot. Still though this could prove to be both problematic and a blessing at the same time. The return of the Potter boy was a blessing as contrary to what he tells the world.

Fudge does not see Voldemort, but someone very much like him coming back to haunt him and his nice safe world. The Potter kid's return could do one of two things. Halt it, before he or she decides to come out.

Or make that person step out into the limelight even further.

At least with the kid here if the latter should come to pass, he could harass Dumbledore into getting the boy to do something about it.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Grimmauld Place**

Reading the article that Xeo and his daughter had written, those who were staying at the House of Black looked at one another and smiled. Already a couple of letters had found their way into the house, and calling upon Kreacher the men had set about separating the good from the bad. Any letter with any kind of compulsion, they had Kreacher send away to the Ministry to be investigated.

As to the others?

With the aide of the Weaselys once again, they would figure out what they were. According to Remus, the Ministry was often overflowing around the time of Harry's birthday demands on updates concerning the finding of his whereabouts. Sheepishly, he also had to admit that he was responsible for a fair amount of them.

Thus of course had made the werewolf be spoiled with hugs by said youth, who could not help but over hear as he was coming down. To have so many worried about him, well it meant a lot to Harry. Even Akiko and Dewu smiled warmly at the true family adoration the shifter had for their charge.

Mentioning eating breakfast first before his daily workout, Harry almost whimpered in pain. Of all the teachers in the Chang Sings, he has ever had. Other then Akira, Akiko was the worst.

She was a slave driver of the highest order and she could make even his dad beg to stop. In fact she did, his mother still giggles about that to this day.

"Harry you ready to go and pick up your school supplies as well as any others you may need after lunch and your lessons today?" Sirius asked with curiosity. Molly whom had been fixing breakfast smiled warmly as the Weasely children started to appear. "Molly and Arthur have agreed to take us along with them."

"Do I really have to go?"

Remus who would be leaving later on, to get things set up at Hogwarts before returning later on that night chuckled. He could immediately tell that much like James, Harry hates shopping with a passion.

"You do Cubling; we could use the robes Egg Shen provided for part of it as you are still primarily his student. But you need, quills, cauldrons, parchment...." Rattling on item after item, the 13 year old whimpers with pain at the length of time it could take. The twins behind him offer a pat of reassurance on both his shoulders as does surprisingly Ron.

The youngest of the Weasely boys offered a commiserating glance, which seems to cause Harry to smile. "You to?"

"You have no idea mate." Ron replied. "You have no idea...."


	18. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Evergreen Sceptre**.... He just hates shopping in general. Trying to stick to how children and teenagers are in general at this age. Name me one boy, who willingly likes to shop for anything? Egg Shen runs an herbal/import shop. And the rest you will have to wait and see....

**Chapter 17**

Harry groaned as he put the hood of his cloak over his head once again to keep people from recognizing him. His parents had warned him that once the story got out, he would not get a moment's peace.

They weren't kidding.

"Now I know how Tom Cruise must feel." Harry moaned as people jostled for entrance into Diagon Alley. Many were there hoping to see the famous Boy-Who-Lived, as he came for his school supplies.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked curiously.

Groaning even louder, Harry begins to have second thoughts to having come here. Although as a hand comes to rest on his shoulder, Harry gives a small smile as he looks into the eyes of his godfather. Everyday since he has come to stay with him and his Uncle Moony, the two men have made an effort to give Harry all the comforts of home.

They weren't quite there yet, but as his did would say. **When they make the effort to please you, they may fail miserably. But you know it comes from the bottom of their heart. **

So he said nothing, but he was intent on talking them into at least picking up a flat screen TV, next time they went into London. He was not going to miss the World Series for anything.

"He's an actor, famous one to."

"Really? How come I never heard of him?" Fred asked as he and the other teens approached. Harry grinning at their matching gazes of confusion, he decided to start talking about some of his favorite movies and other muggle entertainments as they would call them.

Because of the party last night, the Wizarding teens had developed a passion for all kinds of muggle music that Harry played for them. It ranged from classical to Hard Rock that varied teen by teen. Of course the adults had their say, having never heard quite a bit of it themselves.

Mostly it was this...

**TURN IT DOWN!  
**

**PLAY SOMETHING ELSE!  
**

**MY GOD TURN IT OFF!**

Hearing that, it was the first thing all the teens immediately asked Harry to bring. Especially the twins as all sorts of new prank ideas went into full swing in their brains. Minor explosions and the occasional need to borrow Harry and his muggle clock, was all that could be heard.

Even now Remus began to dread as Sirius looked at the two boys with pride in his eyes. They were fellow pranksters who worshipped the ground he and Remus walked in apparently. It all started when they had heard, Harry initially call Sirius Uncle Padfoot, when he had arrived.

Of course right after the initial introductions, the two boys had to immediately make a scene. Remus and Sirius both thrown at first as were many of the others present, the twins had to explain and show the Marauder's map. It was something that had made both men just look at one another. And smile in amusement at the clear idolizing that the two boys had of their antics from happier times.

It had eventually come to promises that among the students, where the Chang Sings could not go easily, that the Weasely boys would help to keep an eye on his godson. Of course Harry had immediately protested, saying he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

As adults go, it was in one ear and out the other. Much to the annoyance of the 13 year old, still it mattered that the Weaselys offered had somewhat made his godfather relax. Molly and Arthur as well as the Changs and Xeo Lovegood had told him and Remus about the last two years at Hogwarts.

That quite frankly had not settled to kindly with his stomach and not to mention Remus's. Although the werewolf had heard rumors and read the innuendo from the Prophet. It made them still quite uneasy with Harry going.

But considering the teen was making friends with various other age groups in Hogwarts. It was kind of good to hear that the older Weasely boys and even Jin Chang would keep half an eye and ear out for Harry.

Speaking of which, his poor godson looked to be crying for help as he was dragged into Flourish and Botts by Molly Weasely. Who coincidently had her own son Ron, being pulled in by Arthur. The remaining Weaselys and friends following along with Akiko and Dewu who were curious about the store, Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"Bring back memories doesn't it?" Remus stated softly. Sirius nodding his head could not help but agree. He could see in his mind memories, of James's parents and even Lily, pulling a reluctant James and Sirius behind her when they needed to go shopping for just about anything they needed.

Still it all came to a dead stop as screams of dementors ran through the area. People running back and forth in fear, Sirius for the first time wished he wasn't in a crowd of people. Trying to get through to stop those dark cloaks from descending on people, he saw the figure of his godson coming out of the store along with the other children.

"HARRY STAY BACK!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

His answer comes as a dark cloaked figure comes from nowhere and attempts to descend upon him. Remus turning rapidly fires a Patronus, that immediately steps forward to take care of it.

What happens next though surprises not only Sirius and the others, Harry has come to know and care for in the short time here.

But everyone else in Diagon Alley as well....

The hood on his cloak coming down, the 13 year old had reached into his bag that he always keeps with him. Often wondering what it was, whenever asked, Harry had simply smiled and said one word.

"Magic."

In his hand, he pulls out a stone. A fine cut emerald, the same shade in his eyes; he looks at the creature as he chants. A bright green glow emitting from it, the crackling sound of magic eludes to what is to come. The two bodyguards, pushing people back gently to give the teenager room to do what needs to be done.

Because from within two beams of brilliant light emerge and become winged figures of light, that glare at the dementors with promise. Their feathered appendages spanning outwards, swords in hand, they both fly with precise control.

Each swing of their weapons biting through a dementor, it vanishes with a scream of pain. The cloaks floating down to the floor, the dark creatures that still remain flee in fear as the two winged images look to them next. Their features angelic, they had thirsty looks of battle in their eyes, which even the wizards watching this can see.

The two figures looking momentarily vexed at being denied, they turn to the one who created them and bow. The stone still glowing in Harry's hand, he can not help but return it to them as they vanish.

When gone, the youth found himself being surrounded. Only the presence of the Weasely twins as well as Akiko and Dewu gave him room to breathe as he could feel the claustrophobia climbing to the surface.

"All right now get back folks! No need to crowd him." Fred said as George continued on.

"That's right, don't crowd our friend here, you lot. I mean seriously after what he just did, would you want everyone swarming like a pack of dementors on you?"

Obvious cringes of fear appearing on their faces all but a stubborn few backed up. But yet the group of people lingered. Eventually though, Sirius looks to Remus, the subtle look given, he tosses the shifter a small bag of galleons as he nods his head in understanding.

Then turning he gestured for Harry to run. Understanding they both flee for the Leaky Cauldron with Akiko and Dewu providing a distraction of martial arts skills. Remus, staying to enable both to help them get back to the Black house as they could also help him carry what they all that was needed for Harry's schooling.

And for the potion he was to make. Still he as well many could not help at what they were seeing the do Chang Sings perform, for it made many a wizard watch in awe.

Much like Wang Chi, their gifts manifested in speed, although not as intense as the smaller man's from years ago, which had enabled him to successfully take out Rain. The two worked it into an art form. Just practicing their katas and the speed was enough to make the wizards wonder.

So reaching their destination, Harry just looked up at his Godfather with a grateful smile.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it kiddo." Sirius replied with a genuine smile. "Let's get back to Grimmauld. I can tell you more about your mum and dad."

Knowing that his godfather refers to James and Lily, Harry nods his head with open curiosity. He adores Gracie and Jack for they are the only parents he has ever known. Still like any child would be regardless of age, he can't help but want to know about his real family.

"Am...am I like them any?"

"Yeah...." Sirius responded as he threw in floo powder." The former con grinning as he looked at the dark haired boy in front of him. "You look like your dad, save for your eyes. They are all Lily."

His eyes lighting up a little bit, Harry smiles as he calls out Grimmauld and vanishes in the green flames. Sirius following right behind him....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Malfoy Manor**

**  
Three hours later**

Considering he has returned, although not in the greatest of bodies, Voldemort seethed. Having met with many of his death eaters, over the last couple of days, the Dark Lord found several bits of news to be disturbing and illuminating at the same time.

One of the bits was that Potter was still alive.

Apparently, he was taken far and out of reach of his minions who knew not where to look. But even then, they did not even try. Like his 'host'. Voldemort knew not to trust Lucius Malfoy one red cent. The blonde craved power far too much, and although he currently had quite a bit.

After the news he had just heard from one of his ministry infiltrators. It seemed so did the Potter brat.

According to his little spy, who had sent dementors into Diagon Alley to lure the boy out. It had had indeed worked, but the boy worked magic none of them have seen before. Considering he was raised by muggles, Potter should not have been able to do much of anything but flee.

Still though learning of these same muggles whom had taken out his idol around the same time he was hurt by that blasted brat, Voldemort had to think differently then what he was used to.

It was almost a for sure bet, that even though they were muggles, they had magical help.

"Parkinson!"

Much like Malfoy, when it comes to slyness and a desire for power, unlike the blonde the man also had a cowardice about him that made him extremely controllable. Currently he was visiting as were many of the senior death eaters who were his inner circle.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Find out everything, about Potter and those Americans who raised him. LEAVE nothing out."


	19. Chapter 18

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 18**

**Hogwarts**

**Day before Students Arrive**

Severus Snape growled in frustration and anger.... Harry James Potter was coming to Hogwarts. Or according to Remus, Harry James Potter-Burton was coming forth. It seems the fact that he was not only out of the country, but adopted was how the owl mail could not find the brat.

Prolly reveling in the fact, that he is going to be an instant celebrity he could not help but listen as he hears Albus and Remus speaking.

"**Thank you for some of the changes Albus." Remus said sheepishly. "Harry's mum did have several conditions to allowing him to come with us."**

**Albus chuckled with amusement, as the shift continues to explain things, despite the older man already knowing of it. "It's all right Remus. But I must ask...two muggle assistants?"**

**Grinning now, Remus just nods his head. "Akiko and Dewu would be bored during their stay here Albus. And after seeing Harry use his magic with the moves that he was taught by them and by his Sensei Akira? I think it could move DADA in a whole new direction."**

"**Really?"**

"**You would have to see for yourself, Albus. Perhaps a demonstration would be in order?"**

"**Indeed my boy. Tell me though? I was wondering....you asked for a special glass enclosure in one of the rooms? I believe the one meant for Harry?" **

"**Yes...Harry has a familiar Albus. And this one, well this one will be most displeased if she is kept away from him and she is not the typical one allowed."**

"**How so?" **

Straining to hear what is whispered. Only the surprised sound, Albus makes allows him to believe that this familiar was that not even he expected.

Not able to resist a small smile, Severus just continued on past them. Although he will more then likely is akin in personality to his arrogant father. It seems the boy, had the ability to surprise like his mother.

Lily....

Lily was the one woman whom he had always loved. And she was the one whom he had chased away with the utterance of a single and terrible word, which ruined his life. Despite having Lucius around as his only friend, it was Lily whom had been his first and most important one.

She had been there for him since childhood and she was the one who defended him for many years. If only he had been able to stomach the harassment of Potter and the others. If only he had been able to ignore those whispers of his fellow Slytherins....

So much he should have been able to do back then.

But he did not have the courage to do so. He did not have the courage to tell his so called friends back then where to take it. He did not have the courage to tell them, to go screw themselves for he knew he had something that could possibly be the best thing in his life.

Yet he was afraid...and angry.

Back then Severus Snape wanted vengeance on Potter and his friends so much, that he joined the Dark Lord. He wanted so desperately, to kill them for the humiliation and harassment he had endured. When Potter, took Lily away from him after that fateful mistake, he raged for hours. Swearing he would kill him and take her for his own.

But then....the prophecy came.

Punching the wall in quiet sadness, Severus stops to gather his wits as pain overwhelms him. Not from his now injured hand, but from the memories of the woman whom he had desperately tried to save. A woman whom had refused, for she had loved another so much...

She died for their son.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogwarts train**

Having procured one of the larger compartments when they had arrived, Harry was surrounded by his family and friends. Akiko and Dewu were leaning against a side of the compartment, demonstrating some moves to Ron who had taken an interest. Sirius sitting beside him, they and the compartment next to them was filled with those whom had been at the party. The Patil twins coming up and down along with Luna visiting other friends as well as them, Harry was in bliss. Ginny and Neville at the moment were with them chatting amicably about various things, they were all of a sudden surprised as a rude blonde shoved his way in.

Now of course, Harry being raised by Gracie and Jack had to resist the urge to hit the arrogant teen. But then he did not say anything as Sirius's eyes narrowed.

"Well if it isn't my dear baby cousin of a sort. How are you and your mother doing Draco?"

Ready to say something scathing, the blonde obviously shuts up as he recognizes Harry's godfather. Looking as if he was swallowing something vile, the boy offers his hand to Sirius who simply raises an eyebrow and refuses to take it.

Pulling it back with a quiet kind of rage only appearing in his eyes, Harry and the others could tell he was fighting the urge to leave.

"Mother...Mother is fine cousin Sirius. She sends her greetings and bids that you come and visit sometime."

"Regretfully I can not. I promised my godson's adoptive mother I would look out for him little cousin." Sirius stated with a surprising cool and yet derogative tone. "Perhaps another time?"

"I shall relay the message." The boy said with a bit of a now fearful and nervous expression. Walking away rapidly, Harry turns to his godfather as do Akiko and Dewu. Confusion on their faces as the Weasely children and the others beat a temporary retreat.

"What was that all about?"

"It is a long story kiddo." Sirius replied. "But basically, I know his mother and her husband and that was not a social visit. Watch yourself Harry and be careful.... If he is approaching us it means, that it wasn't by choice."

The underlying current in his godfather's voice, Harry nods his head in understanding albeit reluctantly. "What do you mean?"

A sigh escaping his lips, Sirius tells Harry of the past. Of how Lucius, Draco's father was known to be the right hand man of the one whom had killed James and Lily. Of others that he is bound to meet of the Slytherin house who has ties to Voldemort....

"Is it just Slytherin though?"

"As much as I would like to say yes Harry....the answer to that is no. The one....the one who truly betrayed us was a Gryffindor."

That said an almost quiet solemn atmosphere enters the cabin as Li Lei hisses from her carrier. Harry instinctively opens it to allow the Python to slither onto his shoulders. Her hissing a comfort to him now as he lies in deep contemplative thought.

The others slowly return, only a few stay, Ron returning to his side quietly as does Ginny and Neville. Luna playing idly with her wand as she walks in, she says the first thing that comes to her mind which makes the others crack a smile.

"Draco came running past me and Padma earlier. He was running for the bathroom covering himself with his robes. I wonder why?"

Laughter breaking out, the teenagers and adults go back to what they were doing before. Waiting for their arrival at Hogwarts....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogwarts, Sorting**

"Headmaster, I regret to inform you I can not sort Mr. Burton." The Sorting Hat stated as Harry resisted the urge to laugh. When they had arrived of course, since he was new, he had been pulled to the side to sail with the first years.

Feeling a tad insulted about it, the fact that he met the gentle half-giant made up for. Despite being a bit on the ditzy side, Hagrid was good man, and no one in their right mind would think to attack the group of children with him so close.

Still approaching this castle, he knew that he would have to get a picture. His mother would go nuts, just to be inside Hogwarts.

A lover of things old and yet beautiful Hogwarts would have been right up Gracie's ally.

"May I ask why?"

"It is his magic Headmaster." The hat replied as all within the room listened. "His magic is to far advanced in levels for his age it is impossible for me to get a good reading on it."

This bit of news shocked many except for a select few. Allowed to go and continue on without knowing where to go. Harry can not help but immediately head for the gaggle of red heads at the Gryffindor table.

Thus as the feast and everything else resumes its normal pace, Albus turns to the four new members of his staff.

"His magic has grown...has he reached his coming of age already?"

A chuckle crossing their features, Remus and Sirius both shake their heads as the two Chang Sings laugh. Remus chooses that time to answer, as he smiles. "Albus, Harry has had a teacher since he was 5 years old. A Chinese wizard I would think is older then you are has taken him on as his sole student. And as you are fond of stating, with time it grows in strength. Right now I honestly do not believe Harry will notice when his coming of age does kick in save one thing."

"What?" Minerva asks as she looks at the dark haired boy. The same child, who was responsible for saving many, in her world was apparently just as strong at 13 as Albus if not stronger.

"He will have trouble controlling it. It is why Akiko and Dewu are here, besides to aide me. Through lessons with them in the martial arts he does learn control. It was the only reason Egg Shen would allow him to come, for he had no intention of allowing Harry to shirk all his lessons."

An amused glance going over many of the features, Severus Snape just grimaced in anger. Despite what he secretly hoped, the boy was now for sure to be just as arrogant as his father.


	20. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

Sorry that I am behind folks, basically Mom broke her arm...enough said and it's been me taking care of stuff she can't do.

**Chapter 19**

**Hogwarts **

**The Feast**

A startled shriek at the Gryffindor table brought the dinner to a halt as a slithering hiss came forth from Harry's robes. Li Lei making herself known, everyone just watched in awe and silence as the snake made demanding sounds to her Master. Even now Snape and the other teachers looked in a mixture of surprise and shock alongside many of their students.

The only ones not looking directly were not only the four newcomers. But some of the students as well, were not noticing the snake so much, Ron Weasely in fact, who sat close to the dark haired boy alongside a Neville Longbottom, was tentatively reaching out to rub the golden reptiles head.

"Albus.....?"

The old man just twinkled in merriment as the other teachers look to himself as well as Remus and the other three beside him for answers. Even Severus whom despite his determination not to take an interest in the boy was demanding an answer, it was impossible to believe.

A Potter...with a pet snake?

"She is his familiar." Remus said simply as he took a bite of his steak. Because of being a werewolf, the man's diet mostly consisted of meat and very little anything else. He almost could taste, a baked potato, or steamed vegetables to come once everything was prepared.

"Then would he not be a Slytherin?" Minerva could not help but ask as Severus looked at her sharply. The mere thought of having Harry in his house....well it was inconceivable.

"Not necessarily Minerva." Albus replied with amusement. "In fact Remus''s explanation leads me to believe I may require Professor Sinistra's class to be taken by all this year." He stated with amusement. "Especially about the stars of the Zodiac I believe Aurora right?"

Being surprised at the presence of the snake, it was the fact that Akiko and Dewu were present allowed the black haired woman to put two and two together.

"I think so Professor. Miss Akiko? Am I correct to believe that Harry's familiar was presented to him during the year of the Snake?"

"Yes." The Asian woman replied with a bright smile as Dewu was working on explaining the concept of sushi to a perplexed house elf. Sirius and Remus were both watching the other man and magical creature and trying hard not to crack up as the little being nodded his head despite the confusion its eyes.

"Care to elaborate?"

"In our culture, Snakes are known to be our wise men. They are honest, clever, wise, and loyal, in short they generally become our leaders. Even now, to receive a blessing of one is said to enhance those qualities. The fact that Li Lei, seems to genuinely adore Harry has made them a force to be reckoned with back home. Most of that which requires our attention or that of Master Egg Shen has been reduced thanks to Harry's presence. For it is rare that a snake takes to a Magic user as Li Lei has done with him."

"How Rare?"

"Very....the last one to have had any kind of familiar nevertheless a snake take to him so well was Lo Pan." Dewu responded quietly as despite his conversing with house elf, he to had been listening to the conversation. "And I believe even in the west you have heard of him."

Silence reigned at the teacher's table, as the sounds resumed in the hall. A few of them watching as a few of the other students such as Cedric Diggory was pulled toward the youth by his girlfriend Cho Chang. Neville Longbottom, pulling forth a stubborn Susan Bones, and surprising Ginny Weasely pulling Daphne Greengrass as well....

The Slytherin girl was one of the few in the house of Snakes who remained neutral on the manner of purity. Blaise Zabini, who was one as well, followed moments later, a small crowd of teenagers surrounded the Potter youth.

"Perhaps in these days of oncoming battles between what is right and what is wrong. Harry and his snake will serve as an example."

"Which is what Albus?"

"That unity and not power is our greatest weapon. A muggle cartoon I believe said it best."

**Power grows when shared amongst the many, but becomes stagnant when horded by the few or the one.**

Those words made them think as they watched Harry attempt to teach one of the first years something he knew. Holding his hands together they and others in the Great hall watched as what could only be emerald lighting crackle between his hands. Maintaining the energy, his pulls his hands further and further apart, almost in an intricate dance of magic.

Even now, with a few words, Akiko and Dewu move silently as Albus nods the go ahead. Those around somehow sensing the need to move, not to mention Harry telling them to do so, Li Lei slithers to the ground. Harry silently whispering the words needed, many back away immediately as the python grows to her true size.

Albus watching this, his eyes twinkle with amusement. "So that's why such a large enclosure.... She had a shrink spell on her."

Remus nodded his head simply in response to that singular statement. Sirius watching with amusement just laughs as the snake glows and vanishes. Harry's Japanese short robe that he wears, now pulses with a golden scale like finish and even now Albus was twinkling even more with amusement.

"Did...that snake just merge with Harry?"

"Yes and No." Sirius replied jovially. Watching as Akiko and Dewu rush the youth, Harry moves with speed to rival that of apparition. The other students just watching from other tables, it was with luck that those of Gryffindor found themselves whisked away by the magic of the House Elves.

The table cleared in that same instance, many watched as Sirius explained.

"It's kind of a long story but essentially it begins with Harry's teacher. Egg Shen is considered to be the strongest among the Eastern Magic world, like yourself Albus. Yet in all his years, unlike you he has not once taken a student."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like most that come his way." Remus replied as Akiko kicked Harry's feet out from under him. "Harry at the age of five apparently was the first one to interest him from what I understand for he demonstrated magic earlier then anyone else he has seen."

"What did he do?"

A smile crosses Sirius's lips as he turned to Snape. "Sixth year, last Quidditch match."

A deep frown crossed the Potions Master's lips as he glared with pure hatred at the Black head. Remus taking that moment to smack Sirius upside the head, for antagonizing Severus, Snape fought back a twitch as Minerva did it as well seconds later.

Still though watching the demonstration, he found his eyes going to the Snakes he knew would be reporting to the Death Eater parents.

One in particular, already had his head down and quill going rapidly.

It seems Lucius would be hearing about this familiar and then some soon...and that means Voldemort. In the meantime, he and the other teachers listened to the extent that Harry has learned magic. For at least it will give them a rough idea on what he can learn....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Later that night**

Lucius held onto the letter Draco had sent him. His 'master' still lumbering around in Pettigrew's body, he became thoughtful at his son's words.

The boy hero had a snake familiar.

Knowing about the Dark Lord's creations as he himself was once in the possession of one, which unfortunately he has yet to rid himself of the lingering pain. When Voldemort had come and found out what he had done. Well he was amused at the discord it had created according to what Draco had shared in his past letters.

But hearing of its destruction?

Well that had indeed made Lucius, the victim of intense pain. Only his will not to buckle under it as a Malfoy had spared his sanity. Yes he knew the spells used upon the Longbottoms, his visit to his wife's insane sister after her initial incarceration had told him much.

She had been quite vocal and proud of it along with her husband and brother-in-law. They and Barty Crouch were always the more bloodthirsty of the Dark Lord's inner circle after all.

This had made him curious. He knew by tomorrow morning Voldemort would be aware if the other children had told their parents within the ranks. Still, if Potter was powerful as rumors say and had a snake as light to the darkness of Nagini. It shows that perhaps this prophecy of equality was more then what it seems. The boy was more like the Dark Lord...perhaps he should have a back up plan ready.

After all the Malfoys were known survivors... and he has a feeling that unlike last time. Where they had it all won save for the incident with the Potter boy, that this time the Dark might not win....


	21. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 20**

**Hogwarts **

**2 weeks later**

The first two weeks of the new school year had been quite interesting to say the least, Severus mused as he took stock of the events.

Because he could not be sorted, it now made even further sense that the room Remus had asked to be made specifically for Harry become his. Having wondered how special a room it must be, when he had originally overheard. The sheer size of Harry's familiar, made Severus see to entertain one such as the snake. There must be enough room for her to move and to do as she wishes.

For a snake that big would be a problem if agitated. And with the wolf as well as other adults so close, Remus and the others were essentially Harry's head of house and their office/living room was their common room.

The older men and women honestly did not mind and in fact were amused at the questions often asked of Harry's new found friends. Among them were of course Ron and Ginny Weasely. The two youngest members of the Weasely clan had taken to Harry like a fish to water and he to them as well.

Ginny was a bright young lady, who despite being a year younger was not like her older brother Ron. Ron was still suffering from the emotional turmoil of the first two years he had at Hogwarts.

Some of the students still blamed him for the death of young Hermione Granger, because despite the truth at the time that Voldemort was not directly responsible for her death. It was his callous words and the way he had said them which put her in harm's way. On top of what happened to Ginny, the boy was afraid to let anyone close.

Seeing Harry able to take care of himself was a way and an opening for the Weaselys as well as others to urge Ron to get close to the young man. It was after all in hopes that maybe some of the quiet confidence Harry exudes will rub off on the teenager.

As to Ginny?

She was eager to help the black haired boy translate some of the Eastern spells and chants to its western counterparts. Her own curiosity in not just what he knows but in him in general, she had volunteered the time to help him compare what he knows with what they do. Along with others who came in such as Daphne and even Cho and Cedric.

Essentially the students who were brave to approach Harry that first day were among those who were willing to help him.

Now with Harry was taking the classes to keep busy while they determine the results. There were of course things he could not understand and other things he was far to advanced in.

Like potions....

One simple request had made the potions Master almost cry in surprise and joy, once he saw what his nemesis's child could do. You see because he had been taught by a foreign magician, the plants he knew in Chinese, could be something different in English.

So Harry arrived a couple of days early for one special request....

**Flashback**

"Snape-sensei...."

Giving a small groan of irritation, Severus turned to find his nemesis's child at the door.

"What is it Mr. Burton."

A small smile crossing the youth's lips, he may be James's son, but yet his smile and the look about him just that minute reminded Severus so much of his mother....

"Snape-sensei, I thought that perhaps. Well could you recommend a book that describes the plants you will be using as ingredients in your potions?"

"Why are the ones you brought not good enough for you?" The dark haired man said snidely.

A look of irritation crossing his features, Harry schools his features. Sirius and Remus had warned him that this man was not a friend of his father's and in fact might take out a lot of pent up rage against him on himself.

"Forgive me if I have disturbed you in my infantile request Snape-Sensei. But Considering I was taught by a Chinese wizard, many potions and plants you know may be one name to you but a different one to me. Do you recommend a book that explains the plants and their uses better, then what was assigned? This way I would not be wasting your time or mine, as I could compare with what I was taught and see if perhaps I could take further advanced classes?"

Grudgingly, despite his instincts to make the boy suffer, Severus appreciated the fact that he had thought things through. Handing him a book from his own collection, the dark man waved the boy off with nary a word.

**Flashback ends**

When Harry had returned for the actual class, Snape could not help but actually quiz him in front of the others.

And was surprised to find that not only Harry knew the answer to each question, but he knew variations with plants that Severus had not thought to try. This had caused all sorts of problems, because for once the dour teacher could not find anything to insult him for as he had planned.

He thought about saying he was a know it all, but then he wasn't as he had heard from Minerva that he had no knowledge of transfiguration and he was only average in Ancient Runes.

This had caused Severus to be in a bit of a quandary to be honest. He had truly expected the boy to be very much like his father. Loving the fame, wallowing in it fact.

But the matter is that the boy apparently was anything but!

He had even asked for him and Poppy to aide him in something he was doing for the wolf.

After that incident in school, Severus would have normally said no. But the fact was these last two weeks, Harry Potter-Burton had proven, he was more like Lily, then he was James. And it was disturbing to the older man.

On the bright side, he was having the brat tutor many of his other students in potions. Draco another tutor as well, the blonde refused to help anyone as it meant no benefit to him.

This caused Severus to sigh a bit in irritation as thoughts of the blonde entered his mind. You see, there was a bit of turmoil going on in the mind of Draco, as his godson had approached him with a recent letter from his father. In it, Lucius had instructed the boy to somehow make friends with Harry.

What made this problematic, was Sirius Black.

For the first time, Severus could not help but agree with his enemy in regards to this being suspicious when Draco tried to make overtures. Nothing a Malfoy did was not without a plan.

Nothing....

Even now having shared his reservations reluctantly with the Headmaster, about this development, the elderly wizard had become thoughtful.

To thoughtful....he always was a manipulative old coot. But then, this one might actually bring hope. Despite being raised to be a copy of Lucius, Draco if one took the time to actually know the boy could be a good friend if allowed. They just had to be able to tolerate the beliefs he had been instilled with and not to mention be able to argue and debate.

Sigh...

Draco did take after him more then Lucius in that regard. Lucius was the primary father and caregiver for the physical and growing aspects of his life. But Severus as Draco's godfather was there for the emotional which had given Draco some of his more prized values in his opinion.

Sure he may agree with Voldemort's beliefs somewhat, but Draco unlike Lucius did not have it in him to kill. In fact it made the blonde sick with dread. A secret kept from Lucius by himself and Narcissa was a simple one. The sight of blood made Draco sick. There was history behind that fact, but it's another story all together.

So when he was supposed to be training to be the next Malfoy, which he did do eventually. He spent a lot of his childhood at Severus's side, where unlike here at Hogwarts the boy actually strived to be thoughtful and cautious rather then headstrong and wanting to fight all the time.

That was a show...one Draco had learned quite well. To well sometimes if Severus really cared to admit.

It was a proven fact though that what prevented him from demonstrating the other side of his personality at all was the presence more or less of the Parkinson twit.

Much like her father, and Lucius if Draco or any of the other Death Eater children did wrong, hell if he did something he wasn't supposed to. The little witch would go running to her Daddy faster then even Draco does to Lucius when crossed.

She was actually worse. Because if not her Daddy, she would find a way to go to someone else and so on, until the Dark Lord knew.

Oh yes Pansy Parkinson, knew about his return.

How could she not? The little girl in some aspects was much like her idol Bellatrix, except unlike the insane woman, she still had her sanity. An insane Bellatrix whom although crazy was easy to handle...

A sane one?

Would be hard and completely unpredictable.

Which made Pansy a far more deadly threat to him and others that wished to be free.


	22. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 21**

**Surprises 1**

**A week later**

After everything was settled in for the students and teachers alike as it has been these last two weeks, this would be the first day of defense class to be taken by any in Hogwarts. The class itself temporarily suspended until the teachers could get it to how they wanted it. Despite most things being followed with the new rules in place it did take time to make adjustments.

Supposedly there was another reason that which involved the Slytherin head as well as the School nurse. But that was only speculation as even the Headmaster had gotten involved in placing wards around the seventh floor to keep the students out.

In the meantime it didn't stop the curiosity or anything else from going on, it was lucky though that eventually the main room for defense class did get finished.

There were a variety of emotions rolling through the minds of many a student and teacher alike when they heard the news. There was anticipation in the minds of the Gryffindors, curiosity to the Ravenclaws, wondering Hufflepuffs and the smug Slytherins who were looking forward to punishing the muggles whom came to their turf.

Needless to say after that first seventh year class mix of them and Ravenclaws...well all hell was breaking loose in the rumor mill.

For three main reasons,

**1. The Slytherins got their asses handed to them on a silver platter by Akiko and Dewu. Remus and Sirius having stayed with them so long showed a definite flaw in the wand is the best and don't need anything else way of thinking. When a wizard casts a spell it can only go in one direction... Straight... If a person is careful, all they have to do is duck and roll.  
**

**And sometimes sweep the legs out from under before your opponent even realizes it.**

**2. Harry Potter was the assistant teacher for 6****th**** and 7****th**** year classes only. Finding it incredibly odd for a 13 year old to be teaching kids way older then him, some of them tried to bully him for even attempting it. The result was the same as number 1. A couple of Ravenclaws learned the hard way as for the next week they will not be able to look in the mirror without seeing the blackness of the bruises.**

**3. Unlike before, and Albus agreed with them despite Madame Pomphrey's protests. When teaching defense they will now no longer be taken to the nurse unless the injuries are significant. A bruise can serve as a reminder always that life is not easy. Take it away and the one who has received it learned nothing of value. **

"My god are you serious?"

"No more healing!"

"The headmaster is letting him teach?"

Complaints, anticipation, and nervousness everything was spreading across the student population. Hence it comes to now; it was the third year Gryffindor and Slytherin class for which Harry was a part of although would not be partaking. Asking for a free period of sorts as his schedule to catch up to some of his peers was rather hectic, it was decided with his intense knowledge of defense what would have been his class can serve as his rest period.

Choosing though to remain with his friends, Harry still attended the class that would have been his had he not tested out of it along with almost testing out of potions. There were still some he had to learn, but he knew enough that rather then take normal classes. Snape would have him work one on one together on those potions he would need to graduate.

The rest was average classes or lower, like Magical Creatures for example. Harry had immediately taken to the gentle half giant teacher Hagrid. And well, his enthusiasm for the more dangerous creatures to a degree.

Recognizing the Gryphon, Harry had automatically bowed out of habit before class had even started. Hagrid gesturing for silence, there was a universal awe as the being known as Buckbeak bowed back.

Questions shot back and forth between the students and the teacher, it was pure luck that this time Hagrid was paying attention and prevented some of the more cocky members from getting stupid. As to annoy a beast such as the Gryphon would and could be a death sentence.

Pansy being the main one who insisted, if a lowly outsider could approach with ease why not her.... Harry had point blank told her in no certain terms would the magnificent animal go near her. Some of the language used in doing so...

Well there were bets on how long it would take a sneak attack on the youth all ready. And whether or not it will even happen as Harry seemed to have a sense of all things.

As the last of the students entered, they noticed the youth would remain standing to a side. As this was the one where all of his newest friends would be a part of, giving his greetings to them as they walk through one by one.

A far larger room then what they were used to. It was almost like the Great Hall itself in style. Upon the floor in the middle of benches that were spaced out to give room were Mats that were specially cushioned to be soft. Considering the new rules in place concerning injuries, it was one of the few things Poppy insisted on before she would allow things to happen.

Akiko and Dewu were facing one another in the center for which a gold sign painted with a golden Chinese dragon resided to those who dared to look closely at them. The demonstration still clear in the minds of many of them made them alert and wary of what is to happen.

They all observed Harry was perched on the balcony above Remus's desk which stood at the forefront, closest to the door and stairs leading to the Defense teachers' quarters. Sirius beside him, the black haired man was whispering things to him quietly as students one after another took seats.

"What's he doing here?"

"I thought he didn't have to take the class."

Harry and the others just listening to the odd comments here and there Remus smiles at his adopted nephew of sorts as he comes out from behind them. The shifter ruffling his hair, many of the others are startled at the sight of the wolf coming out from beside him.

Silver fur the color of moonlight and bright gold eyes, the wolf sat beside the Professor with its tongue lolling out. Its eyes staring at each and every one of the students with an unusual amount of intelligence....

It made a curious woofing sound, for which the Professor strangely enough understood almost as if** he knew what it was saying?**


	23. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 22**

**Surprises 2**

The wolf making curious sounds of wonder, Remus seemed to speaking back to it with subtle barks and whines. The students just wondering and puzzled beyond belief at the sight in front of them, to the point that the normally sneering Slytherins were Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors were Ravenclaws in temperament.

At least that was Harry's opinion, which sent Sirius into fits of laughter. His godson had only been here a short time and already he had figured out the politics that is Hogwarts.

The wolf having heard the laughter, as well as its bonded partner, just rolls its eyes in irritation.

Making a sound, Remus nods his head and all the students observe as the wolf bounds up the stairs with ease. Sirius holding the door open, the tone the wolf gives in its final woofing sound was one of thanks?

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Brown?"

A simple look at where the wolf again Remus smiled. His eyes bright, he looks to the students here with a simple elegance that made even the snakes jealous.

"It is a long story. One that will be shared with many a person later on tonight as it concerns something that would affect many should they choose to take it." Remus replied with a warm smile. "He had just woken up after sleeping for a long time. So all of you are the first to know that his name is Moony and like the Dark Lord can speak to snakes. I can now speak to him and other wolves."

As students shoot off one question after another, Remus looks back to just last week when Harry along with Severus had the potion ready for him to drink as he started to shift. Sirius in the form of Padfoot, poised to jump in should things get out of control.

Madame Pomphrey as well as Albus stood outside in the hall ready to aide should things get out of control. Yes the Headmaster two days before was asked to help in securing a safe location for the experiment. And to help keep the damage and fear factor down to protect those who may come at the sound of the screams.

And scream Remus did....

**Flashback**

Feeling the start of the change as his body started that familiar ache. Remus looked to Harry who nodded his head. Severus beside him, the Potions Master who looked ready to run, had been persuaded because of his need to know what this could do, tilted the cup for him to drink. Being chained to the wall, the other man was safe from what could potentially be hazardous.

But having invented wolfsbane which had eased many a wizard's pain, to find that the Eastern wizards had done similar years ago was unnerving to say the least. And it was worth the risk to see something new, something that could make what he feared obsolete and if possible as well extinct.

It was because of the delicate nature in the where and how of the potion, though that made things difficult. Harry had done as much as he could on his own and was stuck. From what Severus understood, he had initially asked his godfather.

Whom despite his wanting to say he could help his godson, Sirius had recommended that Harry speak to Severus once more. Sirius could not do potions for the life of him. For which the former agreed to as memories of his attempts cause him to shiver in remembered pain.

It was they were remembering, that it was more a product of Remus's doings then his own in the past when it came to potions. And Remus could not touch some of the ingredients involved as it would be toxic to him in the stages they were at now because of the wolf that he was. So one person could help and whom might be willing to.

With a bit of persuasion that is.

Therefore Severus was asked again and between himself and Harry, the two got it done. Questions on both sides of the equation, it was completed on time. Albeit barely...

Still when he had eventually finished drinking what Harry had made. That is when he felt it. And when Albus and Poppy were called in for the mild familiar ache, it had become agonizing pain to rival Crucio at it's worst.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

It felt like he was being torn apart, even worse then the actual shifting he normally goes through.

Poppy at that moment came in, and watched as an unearthly heart wrenching glow had surrounded Remus. His screams even now making her cringe, Harry looks to her with a gentle smile.

"It's beginning."

At that moment, the image of a wolf and man struggling with one another was forming within this glow. Remus's body arched back as lancing pain seeped through his body. The two souls of the man and the wolf were becoming more visible as they struggled to remain within a body.

The wolf pushing against the man as if it was trying to escape that which confined it to the flesh it was in. The pain was becoming to much for it, and as gold eyes opened wide, it leaped away as the flesh of its figure jailor stretched without tearing.

"POPPY NOW!" Harry and Severus shouted as they held the man away from the emerging paw of light that was now becoming quite real.

Blood soaked paws seemingly coming from the glow. Despite her fighting her need to run from this gruesome sight, the instincts that made her the nurse that she was kicked in and she cast the spell to keep the blood flowing within Sirius's body as slowly the wolf that was Moony came forth.

Sirius serving not only to be there in case things went wrong. His presence although more canine then lupine, should serve as a reminder to the wolf that it was his safe. That there was still pack close by as the pain it was enduring was enough to make it snap at those whom tried to help.

**Flashback end....**

It was indeed a blessing that Sirius was there as Padfoot, as the wolf had almost attacked with teeth and claws as its front half had emerged. Slippery and slick, Poppy had her work cut out for her as despite wanting to put animal and man to sleep, according to the instructions.

Both must remain awake and endure. The pain alone should cause both to pass out. But because they were being separated in soul and not body, the soul of the interloper had to be pushed out from within its confines.

Essentially and if you pardon the pun, he was essentially giving birth in a macabre way.

But he would not trade it for anything in the world. For as the wolf finally was free, he was allowed to pass out from the pain and not before he heard the pitiful whine of his now lupine familiar as clear as a bell. The wolf was beside Padfoot and was allowing itself to be cared for as it whimpered.

**Hurts....**

Instinct overwhelming his need as he surrendered to the darkness, Remus could not help but let out a low growling sound of its own.

**Tired...sleep...pain go away easier. **

When he had come to after that, a few days ago, he had woken up to Sirius looking at him with amusement as was Harry. What surprised him most that although still weak was the licking of a tongue at his hands...a whining question in toned with sound as he barked.

**Litter-Brother all right?**

**I am fine....I am fine.**

This had started off a theory as Albus had come in at that time to visit and see if his Defense teacher had woken up. Akiko and Dewu coming in as well, they and Harry were not surprised as Remus had been with Moony for a long time. There was bound to be some lasting side affects because of the time they were one.

For the Wolf known now as Moony, it was definitely intelligent. It knew of spells and had even suggested a couple of them to speed up the healing not to mention help clean his fur more. Moony had even started to complain about the fleas driving him nuts.

As to Remus?

Well this change led to a theory concerning the origins of the Parseltongue ability.

To the historical records of the East, according to Harry and confirmed by their Asian guests. They not only dealt with werewolves, but also other types of weres who still existed but led quieter lives.

It seems men and women who could have been mistaken for the magical creatures known as Naga were shifters much like wolves. But rather then change to them...they changed into various kinds of slithering snakes.

When there was one who wished to be separated from that which was within them, this same series of side affects occurred.

And surprisingly their talent...was passed on to their children according to what is believed. For although not able to shift into a snake at all or have one within them, there were records of children whom could speak to snakes as they grew older.

Very much like one.... **_Salazar Slytherin_**....


	24. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 23**

**Three weeks later**

**Malfoy Manor**

It has been nearly three weeks since Parkinson had left to go for information on that blasted brat and his new family. Lucius had been of course the messenger boy for lack of a better term between him and Voldemort, much to his irritation.

He had to be, the Dark Lord in fits of rage had already killed three of his house elves. Normally he wouldn't give a damn about that. But when he started in on two others well, he simply withdrew them.

Couldn't let the man kill all his servants, seriously how would the house be kept up to his specs otherwise?

But at least they had solved a problem of his body, which despite its substandard blood, was significantly healthier and stronger then Pettigrew's. A squib by the name of Marcus Anthony was taken from his home, by some of the other Death Eaters. Others having made sure he would not be missed, Voldemort had transferred his little bit of soul from Peter's to this body.

And he did like this body much better, what he found though was a unique side effect one that no one really complained about. Pettigrew was dead. The strain on the separation had been too much for his overweight body to take.

Of course in his last moments he had to beg for life.

The Dark Lord just killed him though anyway. He couldn't tolerate the constant whining to save the pathetic rat's life.

Still though, since then he has noticed something. Although the body was stronger, it was weakening. As if it was dying...

Lucius suspected that unless it was his own body that Voldemort would need to constantly transfer into others. Therefore he would not allow Draco to come home for Christmas, despite his own desire to.

Contrary to what many think of him, Lucius was a family man. He loved Narcissa and Draco with all his heart and would do anything to keep them happy. Sure he might get annoyed with their incessant demands for petty material things.

But he did love them and that's what counted.

Reading the latest letter from Draco, he could not help but once again be annoyed with some facts. Because of Parkinson's daughter, Draco had not been able to make overtures of friendship to the Potter brat.

Mentally shaking his head, he mentally tells himself Burton, not Potter. The boy was after all adopted by those muggles who defeated Lo Pan. This, to this day, has still stunned many of the Death Eaters, who remember Voldemort's wishes from before.

From what he can remember, Voldemort back in his earlier years had an obsession with some of the most powerful witches and wizards such as the Hogwarts Founding fathers. Namely Slytherin of course...

Being a direct descendant, Voldemort had of course the ability to lay claim to much of what was once Salazar's things. Among them detailed records the man had kept of his travels. And the secret that even now Lucius finds hard to believe...

That Salazar was the descent of a shifter.

The greatest of the Hogwarts four isn't a pureblood? That was a lie all by itself. One that had infuriated the Dark Lord himself back then into a rage. But later on and after a trip to the States, he had come back and seemed different.

He did not argue with that absurd logic.

He had told his supporters simply, that it indeed was possible and left it at that.

Musing as he is lost in his thoughts, Lucius felt the wards of his home tingle with the warning that someone approaches. Sensing who it was, he made a face of disgust and let him in.

It seems Parkinson had returned.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Two Hours later**

Voldemort was deep in thought. If what Parkinson said was true, he would have to especially think things through when going against the brat.

Magic wise, Parkinson had not been able to find any information. It seems something over the entire area where the boy had lived for the last several years blocked all kinds of magic. He could not even perform a proper legillemens without having his magic actually try to fight him back.

In the end though, he had come across men and women in red and black outfits calling themselves the Wi Kong.

They had told him what he had needed to know about the family and their closest friends.

How Burton was a simply lorry driver, who would when on breaks often be at the restaurant with his wife gambling alongside his best friend a Wang Chi. Gracie Burton was just as much a thorn in their side as she had been to the Ministry here, because put simply, the woman had the tenacity of a rabid dog and refused to let go.

But the true power the Burtons had, or at least what Parkinson believes lies with their choice of allies.

The Chang Sings led by this man Akira Shinomoto, were essentially the aurors of Chinatown. The local police could not do much, for the men and women simply would not talk to them.

There were even rumors of a man whom Harry could have learned from, who was essentially their version of Dumbledore. But he could not confirm it as supposedly the man was busy on a buying trip for his herbal store.

Voldemort immediately pushed that to the side, for what use was a man who bought and sold plants? It was too much like those blasted Longbottoms. Back when he had originally heard of the prophecy, the Dark Lord had indeed done his checking.

The Longbottom boy was indeed a pure blood as were his parents. But the fact of the matter was this. He had also checked into the parents and their backgrounds from Hogwarts.

Lily Evans-Potter, that blasted brat's mother by all accounts was a powerhouse. If she was not already in love with that blood traitor Potter, he would have definitely tried to seduce her to his side. Regardless of his Potions Masters feelings towards the Mudblood.

Judging even now by her son's abilities as many a wizard had reported on. The woman should she have lived would have been a consort worthy of a king. Oh well...

She did get in the way of killing her son. What a waste. Bellatrix though was an all right substitute to be at his side. The problem of even though she currently resides in Azkaban, she is most likely insane even more so by now. The woman's keen mind was a definite plus when it came to strategy. Some of the more twisted things he had accomplished during the first war, like the murders of the McKinnon Family and the Prewett Twins, were all her ideas.

Eventually though and according to Lucius, when Potter took him out somehow, Bellatrix went berserk with rage. Along with her husband and brother-in-law as well as Crouch she apparently let herself get caught after torturing the Longbottoms into insanity.

He was touched. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. When he was back to full strength, he must repay her kindness.

Deep in thought, **Voldemort started to plan**.


	25. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 24**

**Hogwarts **

**Three weeks later**

Considering these last few months have been somewhat uneventful, many of the students found them drifting back to some semblance of a normal life. The excitement of the new teachers and class structure for DADA though was one of the few things though that they have yet to not like.

And even now still talk about, but with pride instead of complaints now upon many a bruised cheek and cut lip.

When the initial bruises and banged up bones started showing up regularly among the students, some of the parents whose children complained were upset. But surprisingly, many of them did not. Especially among the Slytherins, they did not like it at first, but then when of all people Lucius Malfoy observed a class, as he was on the board of governors, something changed.

It was silenced as he could see the merits of their training. It was exceptional as Hogwarts students as young as 11 were working on their movements in dodging and attack with Akiko and Dewu at least once a week. With Remus they were learning spells and for those classes that Harry was aiding in?

They learned how to work the two together as he demonstrated that day in the Great Hall. Most wizards in the west could apparate and then fire. But to do it in tandem was extremely hard as it was difficult and taxing on their bodies.

But with the control and fighting they were learning from the two muggles, it was apparently possible. He allowed the classes to continue as they were.

That was weeks ago now and Draco Malfoy found himself curious as he saw his year mate sitting by the lake with his familiar. With that golden snake sliding across his shoulders, Draco Malfoy could not help but wonder how he was supposed to approach the savior of the Wizarding world. His own father wanting him to be friends with this youth, the blonde admits to himself that he desires it as well.

But more then likely not for the reasons his father wants. Still he was faced with having to figure out how to get through one large obstacle.

His mother's cousin, hence his own...a man named Sirius Orion Black. Whenever he came close to attempting to try and talk to Harry, it was like the man had a built in sixth sense. It was uncanny on how he knew whenever he was starting to approach the black haired youth, he would appear as if by magic.

"You know you can talk to me rather then just watch. I hid my godfather's map."

Startled as it seems Harry knew he was there, the blonde couldn't help but step forward. Putting on that familiar proud Malfoy stance, the Snake approached the man on the ground, but found himself stopped as the golden snake rose up and hissed.

"Do forgive Li Lei; she is a bit overprotective at times." Harry said quietly as he glared at the back of the reptile's head. Hissing a response to the glare she knows she is getting, she slithers back to her Master and just remains on guard along his lap and shoulders. His hands rubbing her scales with a bottle of some kind of oil, that makes them shine.

"Care to help?"

Confusion evident on his features, the blond just stands there. Giving a shrug as he does not get an answer Harry picks the bottle up again and after tipping some oil within it, rubs onto the scales of the snake whose eyes open and close with pleasure.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Resisting the urge to snap back at him for that sarcastic remark, Draco just continues to watch. Eventually he realized that the youth in front of him, was polishing the scales of his familiar.

"Why do you do it? Can't you have someone else do it? I mean there are house elves for that."

Now a real puzzled look crossing his features, Harry looks at the blonde boy with a look of curiosity. "Why should I have someone else take care of something that's mine? My dad always says that **_if you can't take care of your things yourself, then they are not really yours to begin with_**."

For the first time, Draco found himself at a loss for words. He could not honestly argue against that statement. It was something that when he would stay with his godfather, when his parents went away, he would have to do. Severus Snape despite being his father's friend was vastly different from Lucius Malfoy.

He insisted that Draco whenever he stayed with him, must clean his own room, and take care of his own things. Although the elder Malfoy would argue, ironically enough Narcissa would stomp her foot on his and force him to shut up.

When it came to business and many other items outside the home, Lucius ruled with an iron fist. On the inside though it was all Narcissa, even with the house elves, she had them drilled to a perfection that even now was still fantastic.

She was the main reason why he had pulled the little beings away from his Dark Lord according to his father. Narcissa had the elves drilled in their jobs down to perfection. They cleaned the house pretty much save for the bedroom that was their son's. Draco of course was petulant when he found she was taking away his personal elf.

But then when he couldn't count on it doing the work, as it always done. Like at Severus's home, when he visited. Draco was forced to take care of things himself. It did give him as Harry said knowledge that what he took care of.

Was his...and Draco could not help but take pride in it. Like with the broomsticks his dad brought last year for the entire Slytherin team. Sure it was to show up the Gryffindors whom had been taunting the Snakes with their win from the previous school year of the house cup.

But he had taken pride in the one that was his. As others had the Hogwarts elves polish and take care of their brooms, he clearly remembers asking Madame Hooch to allow him to do his own. The Flying Instructor and referee was delighted to allow him and in his own way. It made him fly better or at least so he thought and that's what counted.

Taking a spare rag, Draco finds himself taking the oil from Harry who offered it to him. The sweet smelling liquid in his hands he tipped a little bit onto the cloth. Li Lei seeing an extra set of hands slithers her body partially onto Draco's lap and hissed what could be termed as a thank you towards him.

"Why are you oiling your snake anyhow?"

"If I didn't she would have dry and cracked skin and not only that, she would probably kind of kill me." Harry replied as he rubbed Li Lei's chin with a slightly oily finger. "But mostly if you know anything about snakes, despite the fact they shed their skin every so often, as they grow. It doesn't just all come off at once. The oil helps Li Lei ease through it without feeling like her scales are being shorn off as she endures. Besides she loves it, gives us an excuse sometimes to just be alone right girl?"

The snake nodded her head as she hissed in pleasure. Draco and Harry work side by side on the golden reptile that preened with all the attention her Master and this other was giving her, Finally after another hour or so of being done, the snake was shrunk down to a size more easily carried which was of course around 7 feet long.

By that time though, Draco and Harry both had been surrounded by other students from all four houses and of all ages. Among them Ron Weasely of course, both he and Draco sported black eyes as an age old feud between them started again.

With the blame and the reminder that it was Ron's fault with his callous words, which the girl died their first year, the fight between them became inevitable. But not a fist flew or a word was said between them.

Without even blinking as he oiled Harry had promptly placed the rag he was using down, and socked both of them one right after the other.

That shut both of them up as neither one had expected it. Of course when they attempted to retaliate both had gotten thrown a couple of feet by Harry using some maneuver mixed with his magical abilities. Li Lei definitely upset as her oiling had been going quite smoothly until then had made a hissing sound of irritation.

With the snake letting her Master know she was getting agitated, the golden reptile had caused Harry to glare at the two argumentative teens with anger.

"You make me stop oiling her again; I swear I will let her beat the crap out of the both of you."

Looking at Harry and the way his stance is, both spare a look at Li Lei to find the snake was indeed ready to strike at a moment's notice. The hissing getting louder as her eyes swirled with annoyance. Both instantly quiet down as something about his words seems to ring true.

Especially as she slithers high and up to the point she matches height with her Master.

So they remained silent and only spoke to each other when needed to. In the end though what surprised them both, those last twenty minutes was Harry handing Ron a rag as well.

The red headed boy surprised Harry simply looked at him with a bright smile.

"_**My dad always says that even if you don't like something, if you don't treat it with something akin to kindness and respect. You will find that Karma is going to bite you in the ass**_."

The hidden message in those words was not missed by many surrounding them. Only time would tell if either one of the boys it was directed to listened.


	26. Chapter 25

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 25**

**Influence of a Boy**

**Three days later**

Considering most of those who attended Hogwarts consisted of a fair amount of Wizarding students that have never seen any kind of non magical items. What would happen the following weekend would go down in history as a grand party in the Gryffindor common room.

Considering it was a weekend, Professor McGonagall had given her house approval to throw a party in light of their recent win in Quidditch against the boastful Slytherins.

In the days to follow, the poor woman would come to wish she never had... but always be glad that she did.

**Flashback**

"Harry how are you going to 'improve' the sound?" Ron asked curiously as he was currently at the moment helping his friend set something up in the Gryffindor common room. Still a bit perturbed about the black eye, he still shines from the other day. He had forgotten about his anger as he had spotted Harry messing with what was metal rope?

"Ron..I swear...some of you western wizards really need to get out and into the real world with the rest of humanity." Harry replied as he shook his head.

Dean and Seamus both whom had been listening, resisted the urge to laugh as Ron made a face that was what one would expect coming from a wizard. Both having at least one muggle parent, the two knew what Harry had meant.

Harry had of course asked his godfather, with some help from the muggle studies teacher to grab a surround system from an electronic store in London. His godfather indeed confused at first, it took Harry teaching him about the different kinds of volume on the TV before the older man would agree.

When he heard the various different sound changes, when Harry had found a game to use as an example, his godfather had about died and gone to heaven. So with Professor Burbage's help he had gone and purchased the system.

Now as he finished it up, many a housemate was in the common room waiting. Most with confused expressions...

"What's going on?"

"I thought there was supposed to be a party?"

"Where's the music?"

"Hey why are people just standing around?"

Questions ignored as Harry was preoccupied was something, it takes only a little bit longer before a shout of Eureka was heard. Minutes later, the sound of Justin Timberlake singing Rock your body began to play.

The room almost vibrating with sound, Harry sheepishly turns it down a bit. "Ehhh sorry about that, I forget what surround sound could do."

"Turn"

"It"

"Back"

"UP!" A few muggleborn girls shouted as they recognized the voice singing. Squeals of pleasure at the hearing of someone they recognize unlike Celestina Warbeck or the Weird Sisters. To hear a song that they know?

Was indeed a treat as normally to even play a CD in Hogwarts was impossible...

As the song played, Harry looking around grabbed the nearest girl he knew as he set up a series of songs to play. Padma being the lucky recipient at the moment was happily moving with him. Awkward at first, she got the hang of it and was moving with the youth easily.

Slowly as if trying to mimic, the free moves that Harry was demonstrating, the purebloods that remained as the muggles danced joined in. Not to sure about the music at first, being young they could not help but like the beat it gave and started to join in. And as the song switched to a different one called Forever by Chris Brown....

The Party really got started!

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

As the party would go on for most of the night, resulting in an irritable Minerva whose rooms were close to the student dorms for Gryffindor as were all head of houses to their charges.

The rumors of the gathering in Gryffindor spread. The other houses were amazed and could not help but quiz the Lion house on what had happened and how things were done. Their curiosity peaked even further now into the enigma that was Harry Potter-Burton.

As this was going on many of the teachers other then Minerva had mixed reactions.

To the Headmaster, Harry was achieving something that he had dreamed of for a long time. House Unity... Even now some of the Slytherins once again led by Blaise Zabini and surprisingly Draco Malfoy were sitting with their house rivals. And not mention they were willingly talking animatedly with the Lions, Eagles, and Badgers that had drifted there as well.

As recent as last year after the events with the Chamber, they had been separate. It would have taken if anything a miracle to unite the children in unity of any kind. The house of snakes, being constantly persecuted as bigots, they were the only ones who did not have a house member attacked. And because of that it did not sit well...

But now...

Look at them.

They were talking amongst each other.

To Filius and Pomona, the two heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff could not help but smile. Their own pride in the way that their children as they perceived were welcoming those who approached was evident. Snape, despite having to show a sneering demeanor, was proud of those who approached the others.

Very proud of them, especially his godson whom was sitting beside the bloody blasted Potter youth.

Sighing now as he studied the boy, he could not help but be aware that he was not like his biological father. When he had heard of what Harry had done to Draco and to the Weasely boy, he had been mad and had assumed that he was just like James was. But then he remembered an incident similar to what his godson had told him.

He and James had of course been fighting as usual, but Lily in a pique of temper had done what Harry did.

She hexed them both. James for egging the fight on and he for starting it and that was just for starters. She may have thought Potter was an arrogant toerag as she called him in the beginning. But she had always also equally yelled at him later, for rising to the bait that he dangled in front of him.

Smiling softly in memory of the boy's mother, he just stared at his plate with warmth she provided him so long ago once again filling his heart.

To those at the main table, this was a good sign. But to a solitary girl, who was the unofficial leader of the most loyal to the Dark Lord, Pansy Parkinson was angry. Even though she knows of the mission Draco's father assigned him, something about it bothered her.

Not that she cared as it was a good strategy. Still though, the way Draco had been before Potter decked him and the Weasel. It made her doubtful. Because it seemed...well it seemed too friendly. It looked like Draco honestly wanted to be friends with the boy, who destroyed their Dark Lord.

Expressing the doubts to her Daddy, the man had indeed listened and then written her back.

"**Watch him." **

And so she will. Even now, she can't help but give a dreamy sigh as she stared at the handsome blonde. All the while her keen eyes remaining observant for any and all transgressions....

She may fancy him, but Pansy Parkinson was no one's fool.

Narrowing her eyes as he seems to get rather close with that Lovegood girl, the other more loyal snakes back away as the glass in her hand shatters. Despite the fact, she had to make sure he wasn't betraying Lord Voldemort; she was still going to be Draco's wife.

And no blonde loony twit or any other girl was going to get in her way.


	27. Chapter 26

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 26**

**Visitors 1**

**A month before Christmas**

With time going by, the students of Hogwarts were enduring what may be the first peaceful year they have had since well since two years ago. The break in and death of a first year girl and then the incident with the Chamber of Secrets had rattled the cages of many of them.

But Harry's presence strangely enough was what got some semblance of normalcy to the Hogwarts students. Even now, since he had thrown that party, other houses including the Slytherins were chatting with him and the Great Hall during the feasts was becoming more and more integrated.

"Albus, perhaps the war can be avoided..." Minerva replied with a slight smile as she watched Ginny Weasely sit and talk with the dark haired youth. Their heads so close together that honestly, it was like looking into the past. Especially as an annoyed look crossing the 12 year old girl's features.....

"Indeed Minerva." The elderly wizard replied as his eyes twinkled in merriment. The students talking and intermingling with one another was indeed a boon. But his look of joy was partially forced as he could see the growing problem underneath.

Despite the fact the younger years were happy and curious to meet Harry and their other school mates, some of the more traditional ones were not happy. One thing Dumbledore has been trying to change not only in Hogwarts, but in the very foundation of the ministry itself was its traditions.

Traditions that even now were a hindrance, as some of the more pure blooded families were holding onto them tightly. Although he was not here at the moment, and at one of those 'meetings', Severus Snape had recently told him of things that were troublesome.

The first being was that somehow Voldemort was indeed back.

If that was the case, he would have to step up some of the preparations he was in the midst of making for the children in this school. Well the ones he could save. A small pained sigh emitting from his lips, he looked at the ones whom still cling together to the old ways.

A fair amount of them unfortunately being from the house of Snakes, twice he has wanted to expel quite a few of them. But without any proof...well they were stuck. Snape did what he could being a former Slytherin himself, just with the situation being what it was.

His hands were tied.

Still he hoped this peace would continue. He does not want another needless war that could be avoided to happen. So many suffered last time....

Startled out of his thoughts it was then that a visitor stepped into the great hall. Brought there in a bright entrance of flames that only a phoenix could do, Albus could not help but look curiously at his familiar who flew to perch on the back of his chair.

Everyone puzzled as much as the teachers, they look at the appearance of an elderly Chinese man. Carrying a bundle in his arms, he seemed to be muttering about plucking the feathers out of a certain phoenix's tail if anything was char broiled.

Finally looking up, Harry as well as the Chang siblings lit up with surprise. Even now as the school watches the defense teachers rush over to visit this newcomer, who was happy with the warm greetings he had received.

Silences just surrounding the small group of people, the others finally were aware of where they were 20 minutes later as Albus by then had approached.

"Might I ask who this visitor is?"

"Aah yes, I recognize this feeling quite well, you old coot. You are lucky I am fond of Fawkes over there or else I would have long since blasted you for harassing my student for as long as you did."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Ah hell, I know this is short, but what I had after this...well it didn't seem to fit what I wanted to write because yes folks. If you haven't figure out who has just arrived....I ain't going to bloody tell I will attempt to make the next one longer then this, but seriously everything I wrote after this just did not sit well. Go figure.**

**But I will use this time to address a few things that some of you seem to be all hot and bothered about.**

**The first is Buckbeak. Some of you are pitching a fit about the fact I called him a gryphon. Well folks if you check wikipedia and look up both creatures. You will find that in many myths, that they are essentially the same thing. And the only difference is that to some it has the body of a lion and to others the body of a horse.**

**So basically I'm leaving it as**

**Now...about Hermione. Folks...quit harping on it. She's dead. I will explain one more time why she is dead and not Ginny. Voldemort was NOT directly responsible for her death. Sure he was responsible for the troll via Quirrel, but where in the movie or the first book see him pushing her to run into the bathroom? **

**Ron was the one responsible. He was the one with the callous remark that made her a sitting target. And who in the book made notice of her not being where she should be. It wasn't him. It was Harry! Hence she is dead, because no one cared enough to notice. **

**  
Ginny had the diary connecting her to Voldemort. Harry is connected to Voldemort through his scar. Um gee wouldn't it be plausible that although far away that the two would somehow connect subconsciously? I mean seriously folks this is magic. If they are able to create a door to a whole separate world through a bloody brick will in a station. Couldn't other things happen? **

**As to a question someone had asked about whether or not Harry has his scar. Well he does. As to the rest...well my lips are sealed tee hee...**


	28. Chapter 27

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 27**

**Visitors 2**

Albus looked thoughtful as he stared at the phoenix who stared right back as he preened his feathers. Although he and Albus were bonded as a familiar and wizard should be. The phoenix was admittedly taking after the aged wizard in holding back certain things.

Having been only two hours since their guest arrived with the fire bird's aide, Albus found himself only moments later allowing said individual to cart Harry off to a room to test him. Apparently, as he was taking classes here in various subjects, this Egg Shen continued to teach Harry Eastern Magic as well.

In fact the elderly wizard was surprised as the Chinese sorcerer offered him to accompany Harry and himself. Accepting to watch later on, he instead wanted to know more or less how this one man hid Harry from his sight.

**Flashback...**

Mildly insulted by being called an old coot and a little perturbed at how little he knows about his familiar who just stares at him in amusement, Albus still could not help but smile as the Asian's eyes twinkled just like his does.

"You hid Harry all these years."

"Perhaps." The old man chortled. "Let's just say that I also had help from an extremely powerful source."

Confusion on his features, as was on those who listened, Harry looked to Egg Shen who nodded his head.

"Headmaster before we speak of the past. Might we go to your office?"

Nodding his head simply, he gestured for Harry to lead the way. Egg Shen following, it takes only moments later before those in the great hall notice their Defense teachers following. Hearing the curious excitement going on all over as they stepped out, Albus nodded his head to Minerva and Severus both to take control of the Great Hall.

Patience as they walked, he heard the questions being asked of Harry and Egg Shen both from not just Remus. But Sirius as well, Akiko and Dewu remaining silent, something tells Albus that both know of what is about to spoken.

Finally arriving about 10 minutes later, chairs are calmly taken and so forth.

"Now...tell me how Harry remained out of sight."

"It is simple Headmaster; even in death David LoPan contained an incredible amount of power. Enough to blanket several city blocks." Harry replied quietly.

**Flashback ends.**

After he had heard that Albus was indeed intrigued and remained silent as Harry with help from Egg Shen explained what had been done to keep Chinatown from exploding.

Directing the intense magic as the muggles put out fires was intensely difficult as it fought with Egg Shen constantly. It took much to Albus's surprise the presence of two muggle women to help him contain it into stones that acted as wards when placed.

Apparently, due to their part in the prophecy, Miao Yin and Gracie Law could in a way effectively channel the ancient magic through their bodies. In fact they had already done so when LoPan had attempted to marry them.

There was a reason why, they had survived what was called the Burning Blade, and it was because most mortals could not handle magic. Especially the intense and ancient dark magic that LoPan knew for it could kill instantly in an inexperienced body.

When both had survived the Burning Blade, it showed that these two women were different. Miao alone was a rarity among the Asians because of her green eyes, that even now was incredible at the odds of such an occurrence. That the woman was considered blessed by the gods among the Chinese....

And as to Gracie Law surviving it as well?

Harry put it best simply. His adoptive mother had an incredible strength of will and a tenacity to never give up even when it seems like it is all over.

A warm smile crossed Albus's features as he heard Harry speak of the woman like that. There was obvious love and adoration as the youth had continued on, about not only her. But his father as well...

Jack Burton was someone, that even if he was a mere muggle. This man by all accounts was someone Albus wanted to meet and if what he feels is going to be true. Invite him into the order. Already he had plans to ask Harry's teacher.

As accomplished a potions master Snape was, to have two on hand would actually be better. Having Egg Shen would help ease some of the pressure off of his Potions Professor, who served as not only a teacher. But a spy for the light...

After the incident at Godric's Hollow involving the Potters. Snape had approached him the following day in tears. It seems that despite what he had done to break apart from his childhood friend in the cruel way that he had....he still loved Harry's mother Lily.

Albus that very day, had asked Severus should Voldemort return, would he promise to look out for her son.

The fact that he himself was mentioning that the Dark Lord could return of course had caused the young man at the time to pale considerably. But then, when Albus had explained his theory concerning the curse scar and Horcruxes... well Severus agreed to do so.

With aide from the Headmaster in learning Occulemency, Snape would develop a barrier around his own mind, which not even the Dark Lord can penetrate. It would help to not only protect him when the time came. It would allow as a former Slytherin, to also be able to use Legillmens. For with learning one, you do inevitably gain the ability to do the other.

It was all about fair and equivalent exchange...

With fire spells, you learn water. With Weather spells, you learn Earth to ground it. It was quite simple in all honestly. But then most who learn magic, do not realize that one and true fact. And squander what they have....

Even now many a pureblood, Albus muses can not see that in restraining their blood they are causing more and more of the hated 'muggleborns' to come and learn as their children more or less start becoming squibs.

To try and horde something, would only make it become stagnant. To share what was there would allow it to grow.

Harry Potter-Burton was a perfect example.

His father a pureblood and his mother a muggleborn, the boy was exceptionally gifted in magic. The fact that he was learning from an accomplished Master in several fields of the East alone was something to be taken into account.

Giving a small sigh, he looks and finds that the time is indeed approaching for him to be attending to this testing session. Preparing for what he is to see, Albus heads out to meet in the Room of Requirement.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Room of Requirement**

Albus was amazed at the magic Harry was learning to control and demonstrate per Egg Shen's orders. The other man calling out various orders in Chinese, he watched as Harry pulled stones out to bring forth warriors of light.

And they were the same ones that were rumored to have appeared in Diagon Alley when the dementors had attacked. Intrigued to say the least at this knowledge, when the man had started to ask about creatures he had never even heard of?

Albus had to listen.

To hear that there were darker things that could be mistaken for demons underground in heavily magicked areas? It did make him think and wonder. Although there were no sewers or anything save for the Chamber of Secrets under Hogwarts. With all the students under his care, he had immediately asked Egg Shen to stay for a couple of days to be sure.

Egg Shen had agreed to it, but only if Harry and his familiar were allowed to come as well. Being as old as he was, it was best that Harry aide him in this endeavor.

Having asked to borrow Fawkes though out of politeness, the elderly man had smirked a bit as somehow Albus knew that even if he said no. Fawkes would ignore him anyhow.

That said, he continued to watch as Harry was put through his paces by Egg Shen.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius was intrigued at the letter his son had sent him. Dumbledore's phoenix had brought a guest to Hogwarts.

This wizard that had been brought, by all accounts had arrived in a manor and from his statement alone. That this man was responsible for hiding the Potter boy from the sight of the Dark Lord and his minions...

Knowing Voldemort, it would not be long before he heard of this person who is currently visiting Potter. But until that moment, it did give Lucius food for thought. If what he already suspects is true from Draco's description in the letter, he had reason to believe, that this man was Harry's teacher that Parkinson was to find.

This left Lucius to be deep in thought. If what his instincts as a Malfoy were telling him, it would be best if he spoke to this man and not Dumbledore about the light. Not able to stomach his former Headmaster, something about these circumstances made him wish to seek out this Chinese wizard.

Despite the truth of having Voldemort in his house, and of catering to his whim, some of the things he was intent on doing was indeed dangerous. Especially considering, he was intrigued at the news about the werewolf.

With Greyback being a staunch ally, to hear that Lupin who was among the first the man had turned was no longer one startled many a witch and wizard. Expecting it to be big news, it turns out that as he had taught his students. That the Eastern wizards had long since been able to separate the animal and human souls in shifters...

One of the side affects of which was it could and did create a whole new ability which was to communicate with said animal and it's like species.

To be able to talk to canine and lupine forms as he would talk to snakes, that did intrigue Voldemort and he wanted to capture Lupin to see if he could turn the man to his side. Plans even now were in the works to do that alongside the main one...

When he had taken Pettigrew's body the way that he had, it seemed Voldemort despite switching to a new one had taken a part of that man with him.

Voldemort was now an Animagus....


	29. Chapter 28

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 28**

**Lucius**

**Malfoy Manor**

Having received his son's letter the previous day, Lucius prepared himself to look every inch the Malfoy that he was. Not only because Voldemort ordered him to investigate this guest...

But mostly because he himself was curious as to whom this Asian wizard was. In the meeting he had this morning with the Dark Lord, Voldemort had agreed that judging by the familiarity that the Potter boy had with this man. That more then likely this man who was at Hogwarts was the one responsible for keeping Harry out of sight.

Having sent notice to Dumbledore of his impending arrival, the aristocrat knew that the Headmaster would be on guard. It was no secret, that he was responsible for the incident with the basilisk the previous year. Not that he would ever admit it...

He did not think that what he was given would unleash a monster in the school.

When Narcissa had found out about the diary, sure she did not mind in the least that it was only attacking those of muggle descent. But then, when she realized what was doing the crime. Well, needless to say he was without any kind of attention from his wife for close to six months now and counting.

She was extremely angry, as she had asked him one simple question.

What of the basilisk had broken free of the Dark Lord's control?

Ready to protest that the Dark Lord never loses control of the snake, he is reminded of what Dumbledore had spoken to the board of Governors about concerning that incident. It seems that the book he had given the little Weasely girl was the key to unleashing the snake in the Chamber of Secrets.

To learn that such a place existed inside Hogwarts had sent the School Board as well as many parents into a frenzy of fear and doubt. Especially when thanks to Fawkes, when they saw the corpse of what was within and the size of it.

Severus, despite the serious nature of what had happened was like a kid again as well as three other potions Masters, whom had been invited to clean the corpse out of any and all ingredients they could use.

The fact that it was an extremely large basilisk had insured that there would be enough for each Master to make some of the more expensive potions for years to come. Among them a potion that allows the drinker to withstand most animal poisons for a short time. The Basilisk considered being among the deadliest, when it comes to Wizarding zoos it is often implemented by the zookeepers.

So forth and so forth...

Realizing it was time, the Lord of Malfoy Manor, grasped the flood powder and left with a single word.

"Hogwarts"

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Arriving with his usual calm and collected fair, Lucius was greeted with the sight of something that even despite knowing of it.

It was still a surprise, to see the so called Savior with a snake that judging by the size as it coiled around him to be in or around 10-13 feet long. His own son beside them, Lucius is startled by the fact he was mingling with other students from the houses. Considering he had only spoke to befriend the Potter boy. The fact that Draco was getting to know Weasely, Lovegood, and even Bones, made him quiet.

All three were known to be Light Magic orientated families and despite his slight revulsion as all three were considered blood traitors despite their Pure Blood. The fact of the matter was, Draco at least was making connections that could be handy in what was to come.

Continuing to walk on, he notices the Headmaster speaking to the small visitor his son had wrote him out.

At least a foot shorter then the Headmaster himself, Lucius immediately had his doubts as to the power this supposed figure might hold. But when his gray eyes, met the dark ones of this old wizard, they twinkled very much as annoyingly as Dumbledore's did. Then his did something else....

Magical energy crackled within them. Violet and pure, it vanished as quickly as it came.

"So, you want something from me eh?"

Startled by the sudden statement that this figure has made, especially since it is true, Lucius founds himself speechless. His collected demeanor momentarily taking leave, he could not help but sneer.

"Why would I want anything from you old man?"

Chuckling loudly, Lucius is shortly reeling in intense pain as the man comes forward and grasps onto his arm. And not just anywhere, but directly over the dark mark upon his arm.... Even now he can feel the man calling it forth through the carefully disguised glamour. His eyes drifting to Severus, who sits at the table, his oldest friend, winces in pain as he clutches the same spot.

Still he attempts to stand tall and endure as any Malfoy would, no matter how much it hurts. Looking at the small man, who squeezes even tighter, Lucius could feel him walking somewhere within the depths of his mind. The violet energy feeling nothing like that of the Dark Lord, he could sense this small man only reminded him of who controlled the situation at the moment.

And it was most definitely not him...

"I will tell you this. I have no intentions to get involved. It is not my war to fight. Harry is only here because it is his. But if you bring it to my realm, as I have been told. I will be involved and so will those who helped to make LoPan a memory."

That said Lucius remained where he was as he observed Harry who shrunk the snake down to a size to be carried. The youth allowing said creature to slither over his shoulders, he watches as he follows. His wife's cousin and the other waiting in the hall, he notices the enormous wolf beside him.

Knowing how the Dark Lord has expressed an interest in this man, as well as in the destruction of Harry Potter. Lucius comes to a decision.

Refusing to join Dumbledore as he literally can not stand him and knowing now, with what just happened. He realizes a third party has already gotten involved. Walking past the two, he murmured words that were quite low that not even Remus or Sirius could hear.

The Wolf's ears twitching as he actually could hear, he resists the urge to growl as the scent of the one in front of him reeks of something he doesn't like. Confusion evident on his features, he does nothing as Lucius continues down his path and away from Hogwarts.

Moony now letting out a series of barks and whines, Remus is extremely puzzled now at what the lupine is telling him.

"You sure?"

The wolf nodding his head in response, Remus looks to a now puzzled Sirius. "Lucius wishes to speak with us....."

"Trap us more likely." Sirius muttered. "He knows that we would be Harry's weak point along with Akiko and Dewu here. Voldemort can't touch the others in the states."

"So what do we do?" Remus stated quietly. Sirius being the former auror, he seems thoughtful as he looks to the approaching figures of Akiko and Dewu. A grin on his features, he comes up with an idea.

"We meet with him..."


	30. Chapter 29

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 29**

**A Grey Meeting**

It has been two days since he had appeared at Hogwarts and Lucius for the first time was finding he was hesitant. Having told Narcissa what he had planned on doing, the woman at first had immediately protested about it. Silent of course, as to not alert the man upstairs whom could kill them both on a whim, if he so chooses to.

But as Lucius explained his reasons and his gut instinct concerning how the battle would go this time around. The blonde woman actually began to understand. Although she did not exactly thrill to it, she knew that her husband made some very valid points.

Technically Harry Potter was his own side, as he was a different factor to the war now. Even though it all started because of what he had done to the Dark Lord when he was but a baby. Harry was raised far and away from the light side of influence.

And not only that, it was by people who had already defeated a Dark Lord who was far more powerful then the one that they serve.

His arm, going to the mark on his arm, Lucius has also told his wife of the small Asian Man whom was confirmed to have been Harry's teacher. The power and the strength of the grip in the tiny figure had frightened the normally unflappable blonde man.

Combine that with the threat, Lucius knew that eventually to strike at Harry, this Master Egg Shen and his people would come in. And judging those that are here now and teaching his son....

Needless to say if they entered the battle, he was not sure that their way of life would ever be the same.

When the news about the new rules of DADA had been sent to the parents, he had been approached by many in protest. Their children not get healed? That was inhumane, that was crazy...

That was real life.

In the war that was to come, he would rather Draco regardless of any side he was on; at least know what the difference was between real and fake. By taking the nurse out of the equation, the students were reminded of what they were and what they could do.

Healing was great and all.

But as those two muggles, said. They will never learn to protect themselves if the pain is constantly taken away.

Sighing as looked at the time, the man knew it was time to go. Taking one last look at his wife, he grabbed his cloak and with a swirl was out the door and gone. It was time Lucius Malfoy took a step to protect that which he and she both hold dear....

Their son...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Remus and Sirius were sitting at the table at the Hogs Head inn in Hogsmeade. Moony getting his ears scratched by the former beside them, the two were waiting for the third member to join their party.

Silence was all that was there as they both drank some Firewhiskey to pass the time. Their thoughts wary and alert for trouble of any sort, the two men were rewarded as about 20 minutes later, their third party member showed up.

Somewhat inconspicuous, the two men sighed. Both thinking the same thing that if this was laying low, surely the right hand man of the Dark Lord himself could do better?

But then, their curiosity concerning his need to have a meeting though was paramount. They did not trust him, but they will at least hear him out.

"So Malfoy, what did you want to talk to us about." Sirius stated with a guarded tone. Being a former auror and not to mention an ex-con of Azkaban, the Black head of house was someone to be wary of more then he was back then. The training of the former and the ability of the latter to drive one insane in one package was not a good thing,

The former werewolf saying nothing, it was only the low growls of Moony that gave the blonde man any sign that the other man was listening. Not to mention, that he was not trusted.

On principal alone Lucius was already wanting to walk out. But he stayed put. These two men represented another side of the war that was to come. And not just that...one of them at least by name alone protect his son.

Sighing, Lucius began to speak of what he knew.

Each plan spilling forth, that he could relay, he found that despite his revulsion of what these two men stood for. Not once did they interrupt.

They just listened to what he had intoned.

Finally done, the two men remained quiet and thoughtful. "So that's his plan." Sirius replied steadily. "What's in it for you Malfoy? I know you well enough to know you would not be telling us this without a price. Even if your gut is telling you Harry will give old Voldemort a run for his money. I know you and I know your damn family too well. What is the catch?"

"My son..."

"What about Draco?" Remus asked quietly. As a professor, he cared about all the students of Hogwarts regardless of their beliefs. To hear about one potentially being in trouble, he was of course worried.

"Protect him please..." The blonde said softly as he looked to Sirius. "Despite what you may believe about me, Draco is still innocent. He has not been marked. But you and I both know that it will not stop the ministry."

About ready to retort that a part of what happened was because of him, Remus shook his head. Looking to the blonde male, he spoke gently to his longtime friend.

"Think Sirius, this is Malfoy. He is a man whom you and I both know, would rather die then ask us for help. Don't get angry, his son is still your relative and you have to admit, he's not that bad a kid."

"It's only because of Harry." The dark man gritted out.

"Yes it is, Padfoot." Remus replied as he looked at his friend. "If you don't believe in Draco at least believe in Harry."

Growling a bit in anger, the man manages to calm down as the words of his long time friend does sink in eventually. Lucius for once is thankful at the presence of the somewhat mild mannered man before him. The wolf still countering the belief as it barks its own two scents into the conversation.

Finally the discussion between the two settled, much to the reluctance of Sirius Black. Remus gestures from the shadows and both Akiko and Dewu step forth. The two remaining silent, Lucius raises an eyebrow at the fact not once did he see or even sense their presence there.

"How?"

"Egg Shen knows a few things Lucius." Remus replied. "I am not of liberty to say what they are, but just know this. If not for him and what he had done, they as well as the others could not have defeated LoPan."

That said, the meeting ended and as they left, Lucius was left alone with his thoughts and the stronger belief that he was making the right decision.

The Malfoy name will live on.


	31. Chapter 30

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 30**

**Knowledge**

Unaware of what had been going on the last couple of days. Meetings and all concerning his safety and not to mention other things, Harry was deep in thought. Egg Shen having left the day before, it would be two more weeks into Christmas break.

And even then he would be staying in Hogwarts with his godfather and Uncle Remus and Moony.

To expensive to just go back to his home and spend it with his family, he was already admittedly a little homesick as Egg Shen's presence had made him feel happy and like he was back at home.

The others understanding his need to be alone at this time, Harry just had Li Lei, who was hissing contentedly as she sunned herself in the specially made tank in their room. Having grown an extra six inches from all the good food, Harry couldn't help but smile as the food was coming from Argus Filch of all people.

The caretaker or as he knows it janitor of Hogwarts had found himself an ally along with Mrs Norris in getting rid of the excessive rat population. The ones who were familiars spend time more or less in special enclosures that Hagrid looks after, all the rest were fair game and there were plenty of them.

And being the good sized reptile that she was, Argus was happy to provide them for the snake as a more humane way of disposing of them. Because with her it would at least be a natural end...

"Harry..."

Startled out of his thoughts at the sudden sound of his godfather, the black haired teen looked up to see Sirius entering his room along with Remus, Akiko, and Dewu. Raised as he was by his mother, the youth was now looking rather suspicious at the fact they seemed solemn. "All right, who died?"

Chuckling a bit, Akiko looked at her long time student and shook her head. "No one died Harry; we have come into some information a couple of days ago concerning Hogwarts and yourself. It has just taken us a couple of days to get things finalized should they come about."

"Get what?"

A petulant crossing his godfather's features, it takes Remus elbowing him hard in the stomach to get the former con to talk. The man looking a bit cross at his best friend, the man sighs and explains about the meeting with Lucius Malfoy.

Each word being spoken with a calm air that was well controlled at the moment, the former auror was allowed to speak uninterrupted. That is save for the two sharp bites that Moony had delivered when his attitude got a little out of hand.

The white wolf looking at his pack mate with irritation, Sirius would be silent and yet at the same time look rather sheepish at the effect that it had on him.

Anyway once done, Harry was thoughtful and silent.

"So...Draco's father wishes to take our side, but since he can not directly."

"He wants us to look after Draco." Sirius replied quietly. "As much as I would like to tell that arrogant git where to go, Remus did make a point that Draco still had not made any choices yet as his father had done. But in the Prongslet, it is still up to you."

Surprised and honored at the fact, that they were including him in this decision, Harry could not help but look thoughtful.

"Does Mom and Dad know?"

"They do Harry." Remus responded, as Akiko and Dewu nod their heads, the latter of which was smiling. "As does Akira kiddo. They all say they will listen to what you think and if you decide to give protection to aide Draco from the ministry. We will aide you."

Understanding the problem that the elder Malfoy is facing was the key issue to Harry's thoughts as he could honestly see where the aristocrat was coming from. Realizing his mistakes was a big step forward, and more concerned with his son then the oncoming war was another as well rather then a weakness as some would perceive.

"What about him?"

Looking at one another, the four adults sighed. "Harry, it took Lucius a lot to come and see us. The issue is this, if Voldemort finds out what he and Narcissa had done. Let's just say Draco would not be as lucky as you were."

The underlying threat to his new found friend's father, Harry was admittedly a little incensed on the blonde's behalf. "Then why is his father not escaping as well?! And what about Draco? Doesn't he have any say in the lives of his Mom and Dad?!"

Ranting about it, Remus can't help but smile a bit as does Akiko, the two having been the calmer and understanding of the situation; they eventually calm the 13 year old down. "Harry, we know and to a degree we understand what you say. But as someone who was here the first time Voldemort was around. Those who attempt to leave him..."

"Usually end up dead." Sirius said softly. "My brother, I don't know his reasons, but my brother was a death eater. He tried to leave....Voldemort killed him for it."

"And there have been others like that Harry. Lucius is running a big risk, coming to ask us to protect Draco, who right now is innocent of anything Voldemort, could make him do. He can not escape as easily as his son could. Would you deny him that chance to have one less worry while he attempted to escape?" Akiko asked quietly.

The youth listening, he shook his head as the words the woman had stated made sense. "No the less worries the better to be honest." He replied with a quiet sense of awareness.

"Then what is your answer Prongslet? Do we at least do our best to guarantee our protection to Draco?"

Nodding his head, the raven haired boy smiled as he got a couple of proud ruffles in his hair from Remus and the others. Sirius looking a little petulant at first still had a proud gleam as he looked at his godson.

"Can't say I like it." The Black head of house said jovially. "But you at least thought it out as James and Lily would have done. I guess this means I have to go and speak with my second cousin huh."

"I believe so Padfoot. Think you can handle it?"

"Well we are in a school, but there is something else we need to look into before we do so."

"What?"

"Snape. Just as I don't like Harry associating with Draco...."

"He doesn't like Draco associating with Harry." Remus sighed. Running his hand through his hair as the others look at him and Sirius confused. Harry having something of an understanding the youth was thoughtful admittedly.

Because of the warning his godfather had given him, he and Professor Snape had come up with something of a truce. And both of them had managed so far to stick to that truce as best they could.

Well as best they could consider the past they both shared, albeit not with each other.

"Perhaps it is best if I talk to Professor Snape and Uncle Padfoot talks to Draco." Harry replied quietly.

"Harry?"

"Because of the warning, and the fact that I have tested out of a fair amount of the potions this part of the world knows. I have not had to associate a whole lot with Professor Snape save in the mastery of potions classes he has been aiding me in obtaining." Harry admitted to sheepishly.

"Mastery?"

"All ready?"

Nodding his head Harry, just smiled. "Yes...apparently except for a few potions, you guys are a bit behind in what Master Egg Shen knows and many others in the Eastern magic. I have been teaching Professor Snape some of the more obscure potions like the strengthening one that Master had given Uncle Padfoot at the end of your trial remember?"

"Really? It's not like ours?" Sirius asked curiously.

Smiling Harry nodded his head, "Remember how it felt? It's strong right?"

"Yes, better then most. Different recipe?"

Smiling, Harry made the motions with his head as he spoke. "Right. It is a different and also **cheaper** recipe. I mean surely you guys noticed that when Master or myself made things, that some of the items we used were different?"

Before anything else could be said, Remus perked up and started quizzing Harry. He had noticed that during some of those potions that different ingredients were being used. The former shifter had wondered but considering he had been working at the time had always meant to ask later.

Harry chuckling a bit as his Uncle had become as curious as a child could possibly be, there were deep in discussion as Sirius went to gather material to send letters.

Two to Draco and Severus, asking for a meeting....

And one to Lucius, to tell them that he, Remus and Harry and his family agreed.


	32. Chapter 31

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

**Chapter 31**

**Two meetings 1**

Harry sighed as he approached the rooms that belonged to his potions teacher, Severus Snape, in the dungeons of Hogwarts. After what his godfather and honorary uncle had discussed with him along with Akiko and Dewu, he knew that this may not be an easy discussion.

Severus Snape hated his father and tolerated him. It was only because of Master Egg Shen and his teachings in potions that the man even did that.

"Why did I agree to do this again?"

The sound of laughter going by at that moment, a few of the Slytherins look at the black haired youth in puzzlement when they see him standing there. Respectful of him thanks to his familiar being a snake, they look at him in wonderment before shrugging and moving on.

Sighing once again, the teen looks at the painting of a witch stirring a cauldron in front of him. "Could you please tell Snape-Sensei I wish to speak with him? It is a matter of urgency concerning another student in his house."

Nodding her head, the witch disappeared for a moment from her painting. Minutes later, the door swings open as she re-enters. "He says he is in his private lab. Wait for him for a few minutes to finish things up."

"All right."

Stepping inside, he takes in the dungeon rooms with open curiosity and maybe a bit of surprise. Unlike the cool and almost cold atmosphere of the potions classroom, this had a homey kind of quality. The couches although slightly thread bare looked comfortable. Even the walls decorated with pictures and hanging tapestries gave warmth rather then depth.

The books plentiful and the wireless silent at the moment, Harry was waiting for almost 15 minutes before the older man entered the room.

"What is it Burton?"

"We need to talk Sir."

Telling him of what Sirius and Remus informed him. The potions master was at first startled at the implications of what his long time friend is doing. Betraying Voldemort to join Harry, so that Draco will be protected?

"Why didn't he go to Albus? Why go to Black and Lupin of all people!"

"I do not know. Perhaps it is because my godfather is cousin to Draco through his wife." Harry replied. "He and Draco's mother are related are they not?"

The man groans as he pinches his nose between his fingers. "I had forgotten. I usually do not like to think about anything remotely to do with him."

Silent and thoughtful, Harry speaks once more, careful and calm. So as not to incite... "The incident at the Whomping Willow...."

"He told you!"

"Yes..." Harry replied quietly. "As did Uncle Moony, even now Sirius doesn't want to talk about it. Calls it the dumbest thing he ever did."

"And you expect me to believe that? I mean god it was him, who lured me out there with the enticement of finding out what Lupin was, in the first place!"

"And your point is Sensei. What's done is done." The teen said straightforwardly. "As my dad would say**, the past is dead and gone; the present is here and now. Move on with life, because if you don't it will move on without you. And if you don't by the time you realize it has. It will be too late to change and all you have left is regret. This will stay with you forever and be a pain in the ass to loose....**"

Hearing his words, Severus stills and pales at what they mean. For a moment there he could hear her voice, speaking through his. The voice of the woman he loved and even to this day has always loved. "Lily..."

His eyes darkening with remembered pain, Harry looks at him with a little bit of sorrow as he speaks up softly. "You loved her didn't you? My real mother..."

The insight the teen had was phenomenal as Severus looks at him with sadness. His eyes were saying all that was needed to be said.

"That much...let her go Sensei." Harry said quietly. "If from what My godfather and Uncle say is true. She would not have wanted you to be like this for all these years. Let her go..."

A wry kind of look crossing his features, Severus looks at Harry sadly. "I've tried. Your mother is one woman whom I believe I will never forget."

"Then let her go. Keep the memories Sensei. But let her go. She would want you to move on wouldn't she?"

"No she wouldn't. It's hard to forget her. No matter how much I try, it's hard..." His voice said quietly as his mind finished the comment. **Because I always feel guilty**...

Silence reigning between the two, Severus manages to break it eventually with his next words. "Although you have told me about what Lucius is asking. Why come to me?"

"Because you are Draco's godfather as Padfoot is mine. Uncle Moony has made a point as we were talking about how to handle this that as much Padfoot does not like me associating with you. You..."

"Would not like him associating with Draco..."

Nodding his head, the teenager looked at him warily. "Will you try and stop it? Stop my godfather from speaking to his cousin about what his father is attempting to do?"

Shaking his head, Severus smiled in reassurance. "As much as I would like to Harry, as much as I would like even hex you right now for your audacity in speaking to me as you did. I won't. You had valid points, and perhaps it is best.... Black does. After all he and Draco are family. If something happens to them...he will be all Draco has."

"No he won't." Harry replied. "He will also have his godfather will he not?"

Harry's words, the last he had spoken as he left. Severus was completely taken aback by what the youth had said.

Always one to assume in the end he would die, because he was playing a dangerous game with Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. The dark haired man had thought that he may never live to see the end of the war.

But with those words, the potions teacher of Hogwarts finding something he was beginning to loose with all that has been happening.

A thread of hope...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere in Hogwarts**

Having been in Azkaban for as long as he had, and with the only reprieve being his Animagus form, Sirius was once again a black dog sniffing the ground searching for someone along with Moony.

Remus in the middle of class, he had agreed to allow Moony to accompany him in attempting to track down a particular blonde youth that was the same age as Harry. Reluctant of course to speak with his second cousin, Sirius knew though that Remus and his godson had made valid points.

Just because his parents had done things, Draco has yet to do it. His young relative was still innocent.

Moony making a woofing sound to bring him out of his thoughts, the large black dog takes off after the wolf who has found the right scent. Eventually coming to said youth sitting in the courtyard alone with a letter.

By the boy's eyes alone, he knows already who the sender must be. So shifting back to his human form, the blonde teen is startled at not only his appearance. But also the wolf whining as it pushes at Draco's hand for reassurance to scratch him behind the ears.

"I'm guess Lucius has sent you a letter about what he has done for you."

"How...?" The blonde asked in shock. "Why? Why would Father do this?"

"I can't answer for him Draco. But I think it is because he wants you to live no matter what." Sirius replied as he offered his second cousin a hand. "Come...let's go talk somewhere that isn't so open kid."

Bristling a little bit at the kid moniker attached to his name. The fact that where before, he would often feel this man scowling at him for daring to be friends with Harry....

His face now although a bit guarded was open in an attempt to be friendly.

"All right..." Draco replied quietly as he took the offered hand. "Where should we go?"

"How about the quidditch pitch?"

Nodding his head, the blonde followed the black haired man. The letter clutched in his hands, Draco still had questions and this man who was his mother's cousin may have the answers.


	33. Chapter 32

I do not own Harry Potter or Big Trouble in Little China

Folks When I write these it is usually late and I do get tired. When I make a mistake I expect people to at least tactfully let me know that I did make one rather then act like this person did in a private message he sent to me. It got this person blocked because I don't take that kind of attitude. It is pointless with me.

This isn't being a critic nor is it being a flame. It is simply someone being an ass

_But yet as Sirius looks at him, the blonde teen can not help but think about  
it. Being as smart as he is, he should be at the head of the class for his  
year. Yet that Granger girl was..._

Are you seriously this messed up?? The ** is dead! Why are you just bringing  
back the dead for no apparent reason??/ If you just doing it becuz you can,,  
then forget this story...

Rather then just let me know I goofed up. This person decided it was better to be rude. To be obnoxious and downright disrespectful. When all he could have said was _hey I thought she was dead did you mess up_? I would have been yes I did and thank you for pointing it out to me. Folks I work and I do this at night when I have some spare time, it is late like 2-3 am sometimes when I finish and I post and then I go to bed.

But irregardless I did fix the mistake with what I had originally intended but when it is late. You brain can go back to the easier things to remember. So I hope you understand and I hope you realize why some authors don't post anymore. It is because of people like the person who sent me that little gem above.

**Chapter 32**

**Two Meetings 2**

Having followed the black haired man who was his second cousin through his mother, and not to mention the head of her side of the family, Draco knew he had to be on his best behavior. Sirius Black could do a lot of things to him right now and no one would care, because of the time he had spent in Azkaban.

The Ministry and others would definitely not want to put him back in there, as according to his father. They had been literally swamped with the hundreds of howlers from papers and people all over the world. The man had sat in the infamous jail for nearly 11 years.

The fact that he was sane at all was still the talk of many wizards even now.

Arriving now at the quidditch pitch which was thankfully empty, the blonde sat next to him as they overlooked the field. Silence being shared between them for a few minutes, it was finally broken when Draco spoke up.

"Why?"

A curious expression passing through the older man's features for a second, he realizes what the blonde youth was referring to and Sirius can not help but smile. "I don't really know kid. But from Remus and even Harry tell me. Essentially your father is having doubts now that his former Master is going to win. Especially if it involves Egg Shen and the Chang Sings. "

"But how...Harry hasn't done anything to cause my dad any doubt and neither have those...people."

"Maybe that's why." Sirius said quietly. "Those people defeated a wizard Draco. A wizard who had succeeded for 1000 years in what Voldemort wants to do."

"What? How come we never heard of it?"

"Probably for a variety of reasons." Sirius replied. "But to answer your question, Draco, it is probably because they were muggles. Not much of what happened made the Prophet, probably because the Ministry didn't want it to knowing that idiot Fudge. After all it would cause panic if people knew what a muggle could do. He probably didn't want the harassment of having to explain what happened unlike the Americans."

"The Americans know?"

"Happened in their turf Draco." Sirius stated simply. "Chinatown, apparently took out a lot of buildings when LoPan died, the power release was incredibly phenomenal." Shivering in rememberance of the power Egg Shen and his stones was holding back. Even now despite having met Jack, Wang Chi, and the others, a part of him still finds it hard to believe they defeated this man.

The blonde's eyes widening, he looks doubtful at Sirius who was deep in thought. When the older man met his eyes, the black haired wizard just laughed in amusement. "Cousin, don't underestimate the muggles because they can not do magic. Ask any muggleborn, about the atomic bomb... Because since they invented that, they may not be as quick on the draw as we wizards are. But then they don't need to be. They have weapons that can knock out whole cities in one shot. And we won't know they are coming until it is too late."

"That can't be true! I mean surely someone would have done something."

"Draco..." Sirius sighed as he muttered a few things that sounded like he was talking about sounding like someone named Remus. "Draco... Think about it. Before now, how sure are you that your magic was better then anything a muggle can do?"

Startled by the question, Draco is about to answer when he realizes what Sirius was stating. That their belief that his family and the families of many of his friends, was so sure that they were better then the muggles and muggleborns, was a part of their nature.

Their heritage!

But yet as Sirius looks at him, the blonde teen can not help but think about it. Being as smart as he is, he should be at the head of the class for his year. Yet that Ravenclaw Patil girl was...

He should be more powerful then Harry because he was a pure blood and yet...

Harry is more so and he was a half blood!

Maybe...shaking his head as he tried to clear the doubts from his mind, the blonde teen couldn't help but sigh as nothing happened to clear it. Checking everything he knew from the way he was raised since...well since as far back as he can remember. The blonde now understood what the man was speaking about.

"I see....I see what you are saying."

"Your father I think has finally seen the light as well." Sirius reluctantly admitted. "When we met to discuss things with him Draco, he never noticed how Akiko and Dewu blended with the shadows. I could tell Lucius was surprised they were there when they appeared. They could have taken him out at any time, and they did not. If they and the other Chang Sings were to enter the war with Egg Shen, they would not choose any side but one."

"Harry's..." Draco whispered.

"Indeed they would." Sirius replied. "They all love and care for Harry and his family. For you see without Harry's parents as well as Wang Chi and his wife Miao Yin. If Voldemort is stupid enough to try and get to Harry through them... He would be in for a rude awakening."

Telling him what was shared by Harry and the others in Chinatown, concerning the prophecy that involved both green eyed women and the men who fell in love with them. The blonde listening intently, he also learned more of the skills of the Chang Sings, the feisty and yet strange and wise power of Egg Shen who was teaching Harry everything he knew.

When done, the blonde was silent, his gray eyes thoughtful and deep... "So...why come to you guys then. Why not the Headmaster?"

Chuckling, Sirius smiled. "I honestly don't know, but I think it's because of Egg Shen. The old man not only did something to your Dad in the Great Hall the other day Draco. But if you think about it was he who had hidden Harry from the Wizarding world for 11 years. Dumbledore could not find him... Voldemort, your father and none of the others could find him." The man replied with amusement. "Perhaps he feels that with us, you will be safer Draco. Even now by speaking with us, you know it will be an automatic death sentence for him and your mother, should he be found out."

"Then we have to do something to protect them!"

Sighing Sirius shook his head. "Harry said the same thing when we told him what Lucius asked of us. But Remus made a valid point Draco. Would you be really willing to risk all that your father is trying to do to protect you? You and I both know that if he and your mother both try to go now, the Dark Lord and others will kill them. Give them one less worry Draco..."

That said, the blonde and the former convict were pounced upon by an irate Harry who looked at Sirius with a purpose. The teen looking at Draco with a grin for a split second, the features turned back to the scowl they were before. "We are going to London and we are going shopping Uncle Padfoot." The 13 year old stated with a determined look. Li Lei just wrapped around his neck like a choker, the snake was hissing in amusement at the situation.

"We are?"

"Yes we are...it's a sacrilege I tell you! I mean it's Michael Jackson! Who has not heard of Beat it! Billie Jean! Bad! Heck what person in their right mind has not heard of THILLER!"

Puzzlement on the features of both the blonde and the older man, the dark haired teen looked at them both of them and scowled as he realized neither his godfather nor his friend like the others know who he is talking about. Grabbing onto the black haired man and starts pulling him down, the blonde finds himself scrambling to catch up as they head for the main gates.

"HEY WAIT UP HARRY!"

Said teen puzzled, he pauses and turns for a moment to stare as said youth with a curious expression. "What?"

Thinking of Sirius's words from before and of what his father had sent him in the letter. Draco finally knew what he must do. "Can I...can I come with you?"

Looking at one another for but a moment, the two smiled and nodded their head. "You have to learn that not all muggles are bad anyhow." Harry chirped. "I mean seriously some of the beliefs that you guys have over them being less then you. Is kind of messed up don't you think?"

"I don't know...I've never thought anything else but that. But yet...Sirius telling me things...is it true. Can they really abolish whole cities?"

The black haired teen looking away quietly, he nodded his head. "Yeah it's true. Heh, perhaps while we are out, we should take you to the Natural History museum. But then that might bore him to tears."

"HEY!"

"Well it's true!" Harry quipped as he looked at his Godfather. "Uncle Moony says repeatedly that when it came to learning things, you kind of had this one ear and out the other mentality."

The Black head looking insulted at the mere thought of it, he couldn't help as moments later he chuckled. "Yeah well I've changed since then! I mean I do have to be smart some time."

"Some time?"

Taking a playful swat at his godson who ducked, the two ran for a few moments. Lighting the mood considerably, it was once again though doused as Draco looks up thoughtful. The normally proud Slytherin who knew what he only needed to at that time was lost and confused.

"Why?"

"So you can see the images for yourself." Harry replied quietly as he tilted his head. "Just because I or anyone else says something, doesn't necessarily mean it is true."

Those words surprised Draco, the blonde found Harry latching onto his arm before he could even blink. Said youth glaring at his Godfather to balk at what he wanted, the Black head just sighed in irritation.

"You know you guys are lucky it's the holidays." He muttered as he got out a mirror. The older man saying something for a moment, Draco and Harry both were startled as Professor Lupin emerges. "Remus, it seems I am taking Harry and Draco Malfoy to do some shopping London. Let Snape know his godson is with me."

Chuckling the man nodded his head in amusement. "Surprised to hear about Draco but not about Harry... Just who is Michael Jackson?"

Harry was grumbling about sacrilege and the not concerning the knowledge of said individual as he overheard the comment. Remus chuckling, Sirius couldn't help but smile in amusement as he closed the connection.

Linking arms, the older man concentrated as they stepped outside the wards and vanished.

As they vanished, neither of noticed the angry visage of a dark haired girl who had been watching them. Unable to hear what was being talked about thanks to the snake wrapped around that blasted golden boy's neck. Pansy did what she could to follow Draco and the man who was his cousin as well as the would be Gryffindor's godfather.

Despite the hat not sorting him, he might as well have been a no good lion with as much as he hangs around them.

But to have the nerve to seduce her Draco away from the proper path....she won't stand for it!

Flouncing away, the determined girl went to go and right a letter to her Daddy. Surely he would come up with something to keep the blonde with the right person. Mainly her...


End file.
